Boston PD: Special Homicide Unit
by tititenis
Summary: After chasing a killer and almost being killed by his unnatural powers, Detective Jane Rizzoli is recruited by the Special Homicide Unit: A special branch of the Boston PD that is in charge of finding and arresting the criminals that are not 'quite as human' as they appear to be. What she doesn't expect is meeting and falling for the quirky and beautiful Dr. Maura Isles.
1. Alley to Hell and Back Again

_"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, why do you have to be so stubborn?" _She heard her mother's voice in her head.

It was not the fact that she was stubborn, because she wasn't. _Who am I kidding? I am stubborn. _It was the fact that her partner was just so slow and dumb, that if it depended on him, the killer could have easily ran away.

"Come on Crowe, what the hell are you waiting for?" she screamed at him when they saw the killer head away from them, gun in hand and firing it randomly. Jane instantly went to cover behind a big trash can, but Crowe was so slow that one of the bullets grazed him in the league. When she heard that the shots stopped, she quickly went and took a look at him.

"How bad is it?" she asked him fiercely. "And don't be a pussy about it."

Crowe looked at her shyly. "Not so bad, but I can't walk." he said quietly.

"Call dispatch and tell them our situation. I'm gonna try to find him." Jane told him while running at the direction where their shooter headed.

She was instantly in a dark alley with no exit, but still no sign of him._ Probably went in another direction, _Jane thought to herself. She lowered her gun and started to put it back in the holster, and as soon as she did she felt a body collision with hers. Dizzy from the hit, she stood up and saw the man looking at her with crazy eyes and the gun pointing directly at her. _This is so not good, _Jane decided. She knew that she had to distract him.

"You don't need that." Jane said while pointing his gun. "Wouldn't it be better if you lower it and we talk?"

He started to laugh, making Jane hold her breath. "You think I'm really that dumb?" he said with amusement. "That a little chitchat will make me forget about the gun in my hand?" he added while pointing it at her.

"'I never thought that because I know you are really smart. Smart enough to have fooled the Boston PD, myself included." Jane said, hating to admit this to him.

"That I did." he said more to himself than to her. "And it wasn't that difficult. You see, the only thing I had to do was give you what you wanted to have."

"And what was that?" Jane answered while taking a look at the gun in her holster. It wasn't completely in, perhaps giving her a chance to draw it faster.

"An easy and agreeing suspect." he added while laughing. "When you have the "advantages" that I do, you can get away with anything."

"Advantages?" Jane added while looking at him again, seeing if he was completely distracted.

"Yes, the advantages to control a man and make him do and say what you want him to."

_So now he is a hypnotist, _Jane almost scoffed at him, but decided not to based on the situation. She pretended to be surprised. "Can you really do that? I thought it was a trick made by magicians."

He looked offended enough at her last remark. "What magicians do IS a trick. But what I do, trust me, it's real enough." he said while a smile showed in his face. "Would you like me to try it on you?"

Jane was surprised by this remark, and maybe this was the opportunity that she so desperately needed. It was a gamble, but she had no other choice. She nodded.

"Splendid." he said while clapping his hands. He lowered his gun just enough to open his palm. Closing his eyes, Jane started to quietly take out the gun. He just stayed with his eyes closed and murmured some things that Jane couldn't make out. Out of nowhere, Jane felt her hands feel dumb, and the gun that was in her hand slowly slipping away. Perplexed by this action she tried to run towards him, but her legs were also feeling slow. By some strange reason, Jane's body started to move like a wax candle, slowly burning and melting. She looked up to see the man looking at her amusement in his eyes and a hint of yellowish in them. _That's it, _she thought. _If I keep looking at the eyes then he will have control over me. _She tried to close her own, but felt them too heavy to do so. Completely under his control, Jane's breath started to come slowly, as if it was becoming harder and harder for air to come in. She understood right away what he was doing to her, and if he succeeded, then another body would be on the morgue of the Boston PD with Dr. Pike examining it. Quite disgusted by the thought of that atrocious man doing her autopsy, Jane had the enough strength to look away, instantly regaining the control of her arms. When this happened, she quickly took the gun and fired a shot to the arm of the man. She heard his hollowing scream, followed by his body dropping to the floor.

"How did you do that?" he asked bewildered.

Instead of answering Jane took a piece of her shirt and tore it, making sure to cover his eyes. "I just thought of Dr. Pike making my autopsy." she answered him while looking away when she heard the sirens.

Expecting to find the usual team meet her, she saw black cars with black plates stop and park near the alley. Not liking this at all she grabbed her gun and carefully pointed it to one of the cars.

"Drop your weapon Detective Rizzoli, we are not the enemy." she heard a man speak through a megaphone.

"But you are also not a friend." she answered back, keeping her gun up.

"Not yet." he said. "Perhaps if you trust us then maybe we could be."

Jane quickly looked around and saw men and women in suits quickly make their way towards her, no guns in their hands. This made her lower her own and quickly put it away. The man that had the megaphone came out of the car and quickly made his way towards her. Jane saw that he was probably in his 50's, _a little too old to still be in the force, _she thought to herself. He just smiled.

"You are probably right." he told her. Jane looked at him, expecting further explanation to the previous statement. "I am a little bit too old to still be in the force."

Jane just looked at him with complete shock. She knew that she didn't say the sentence outloud. Perhaps she was imagining things and she did say it, _wouldn't be the first time I did something like that. _

"My name is Sergeant Detective Vince Korsak. And you are Detective Jane Rizzoli." he finished while taking her hand. "Your reputation precedes you."

This conversation was only making her be more and more confused. She had never seen this man in the Boston PD, and a thing that made her feel proud was that she knew every police officer in there. Also, she never told him her name, and the fact that he knew about her scared her a bit. Especially after that encounter with that strange man.

"Not a man." he said quietly.

Jane looked up to him in complete shock again. "How can you tell me that he is not a man? I mean look at him."

"Yes, he looks like a man, but he is not. Or are you forgetting what he did to you a few moments ago?" he told her somberly.

Jane remembered the feeling of weakness, of loss and fear of not being in control of her own body.

"You were really lucky, not many people are able to escape the stare of medusa."

She laughed at this remark besides the tense moment. "Medusa as in Medusa the mythological creature that turned people to stone?" Jane said sarcastically.

"Yes, although he doesn't turn them to stone, he can basically tell a human to do what he wants, and the human will do it."

Jane just looked at him, shock in her face again. "When he told me at first I refused to believe him, and the only reason why I indulged him was so I..."

"Could have a chance to escape." Korsak finished for her. "Yes, I know."

"You seem to know everything." Jane muttered quietly.

"Well, those are the usual advantages of being able to read minds." he said while smiling softly.

"Ok, you gotta be shitti..." she started to say but then stopped, remembering how Korsak seemed to be a step ahead of her all the time, even answering the questions that she didn't say outloud. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you survived something that most humans do not." he said sadly. "And this makes you special. Special enough to be considered for a promotion." he said while telling her to follow him to the car. Jane thought about it and decided to do so.

"We are a special part of the Boston PD, one that specializes in what you could say are strange and unnatural killings." he said while giving her a file, the file that they made on the killer that she just captured. "We tend to travel around the world and help the police to solve these cases. All lieutenants of the homicide departments are aware of our existence, and if deemed necessary, contact us when they see irregularities. This is why we are here in Boston, strangely not doing our job for the first time because you did it for us." he said while smiling and looking at her. "I don't do this often, but one of our lead detectives decided to retire, and that means that a spot has opened. Would you be interested in joining our ranks?"

Jane just stood there speechless, not believing what she was hearing. This man appeared out of nowhere, told her about this weird organization and at the same time offered her a place in it. It seemed like out of a science fiction movie. "How do I know that you are telling me the truth?"

"You don't. But if you accept the job, I will call Lieutenant Cavanaugh right away and switch you to our unit."

"What would I tell my family and friends when they realize that I no longer work on the homicide department?" Jane said quietly. "I waited my whole life to be able to do so, to tell people that women are capable of doing so."

Korsak looked at her sweetly, liking the woman more and more. "You will tell them that you got promoted and that you will be working in the special homicides department of the Boston PD. Which ironically is in Boston." he added while smiling warmly.

Jane also smiled at him, liking the man and trusting him. She drew a long breath and shaked his hand. "When do I begin?"

* * *

When Jane told her family about her promotion they were completely static. At first they burned her with questions such as 'why didn't you tell us sooner?' or 'how is it that you didn't know about this promotion before?' and to each one of them Jane gave them the answer that Korsak told her to memorize. After accepting his offer, Jane got in touch with Cavanaugh and got his approval of her switch, not being shy about telling her that she would be missed. Nevertheless, she was excited about working with Korsak and the rest of people that were part of the unit. When asked, Korsak told her that they had their own headquarters, equipment, guns and personnel. Still, he said that he couldn't talk about any of them until she met them personally. She didn't understand the reason, but Korsak just told her that some were more prude about their job and physicality than others, and after having a bit of struggles when defining them, the unit decided to just let them introduce themselves to the new people that came, which ironically didn't turn out to be a lot. Wondering if she would ever be called, especially because the cases that they took were seen as unique and strange, Jane was surprised when the next day she heard her phone and saw that Korsak was calling her. That day she had been playing basketball with her brother Frankie, and in one strange moment of distraction she felt his shoulder hitting her nose and impacting her right in the bone, which they became a shout-out match between her mother and her that ended making Jane be so angry that she just abandoned the house. Now that she saw Korsak's call, she knew that her day was going to become way better. Smiling she answered.

'Rizzoli.'

'We have been called to consult on a case. Get ready so I pick you up on my way to the crime scene.'

'Are we going to Paris, Rome, Spain?' Jane started to blabber, too excited about the possibility of travelling.

'We are going to Beacon Hill.' he answered her while laughing. 'It will be good to see how you move around this new environment, and since it's in Boston I will let you lead the investigation, with my supervision and the presence of a partner.'

Jane was too excited to answer him and just nodded while hanging up and quickly looking in her closet for her best suit. She wanted to impress, and after brushing her hair and choosing a light red shirt to go along with her grey suit, she went outside her apartment as soon as she saw a black car stop right next to the sidewalk. As soon as she opened the door she saw Korsak smiling at her while making her a space. She sat down and was immediately handed a folder.

"This is the third murder during the space of two weeks." he said while somberly looking at the photos." The killer chooses couples and makes the husbands watch how he rapes their wives and then kills the men first and after that the women. He makes a clear incision in their neck, too perfect to be surgical, and drains them."

Jane looked at him surprised. "A vampire?" she asked curiously. "I thought they were a myth."

"Well, they are Jane. But there truly are some creatures that feed on blood in order to survive, but the fact that scares us is the ritual behind the killing, and how precise the killer seems to be. Boston PD decided to contact us when they found the third couple this morning. They lived in Beacon Hill."

Jane looked up to him. "But how are we going to explain to the team that is there our presence? I mean, I bet no one knows about your unit."

"Yes, and well you see, one member of our team has a very high position in the Boston PD, which makes things way easier for us. Bureaucracy is not as bad as it could be thanks to her."

Jane was going to ask him who this person was when she felt the car stop. The house were the couple lived was nothing but extravagant, and quickly they made their way to the front of the house. Outside was a man in his mid twenties waiting for them, a look of sickness in his eyes. Jane laughed internally, quickly understanding that this man had a light stomach.

"Detective Rizzoli, meet Detective Frost, your partner." Korsak said while pushing him forward so they could shake hands.

"Pleasure." he said quietly, embarrassment in his face.

"Pleasure is all mine." she said while looking at him. "Has the rest of the house been processed?"

"Not yet, would you like me to start on that?" he asked her, thankfulness in his eyes.

"If that wouldn't be a problem." she said while smiling at him softly. "I will find my way around the house." she added while going inside.

It wasn't so difficult to find the living room where the two bodies where. She had to just follow the bloody path that was probably left by the killer. Careful to not step on anything that could be evidence, she came face to face with the gruesome scene and took a deep breath. Now she felt bad for mocking Frost, especially because the scene was terrible to see. The walls were filled with blood that had probably splashed from the cut made by the killer. Her gaze turned to the carpet, that had a teacup on it, along with a plate. Nevertheless, her gaze stopped when she noticed the woman that was standing in front of the couch examining the body.

She had heard about Dr. Maura Isles before. Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts was no small feat at all. Although she never had the opportunity of working with her, the couple of detectives that did said that was brilliant but strange, unattached and unemotional, giving her the nickname of Queen of the Dead. Still, looking at her carefully and delicately touch the body of the man that had died made her heart swell: She was treating them with respect and care, as if he was just in a slumber sleep waiting to wake up. When Pike went with her to scenes, he was too busy boasting about his expertise and careful analysis that when he did the autopsies they were all a mess. The man was not incompetent, and he did graduate from Harvard, which made him have the enough credentials to be a little more than average medical examiner. She quietly made her way towards her, almost as if being pulled by an invisible force. The woman in front of her was breathtaking, and most ironically, totally unaware of the effect that she had. She looked around and saw that the rest of the men in the room were just as perplexed as she was, mainly asking themselves the question: _What is she even doing here? _

She stopped her thoughts about the woman were she turned around and saw her, surprise in her expression that quickly changed to concern. She quickly stood up and came towards her, which made Jane freeze and hyperventilate with excitement. She was looking around her profile, nodding and moving to the other side before placing herself in front of Jane.

"Hairline fracture of the nasal bone above the lateral nasal cartilage." she said while looking again at Jane's nose and then focusing back on the body. "It's not disfiguring."

"Looks pretty disfiguring to me." Jane heard Korsak said while looking at the body.

Jane just laughed, knowing what Dr. Isles meant. She had seen the blow to the nose that she got from Frankie. "I knew there was something else going on there. Could you pop this out for me?"

Maura just smiled, delighted by the response that she got from the detective. "Can't you do something safe, like yoga?" she answered her back while taking her gloves out and facing the woman.

Jane just smiled warmly at the remark, suddenly becoming nervous by the closeness that she was sharing with Dr. Isles, who was putting her fingers in her face so she could look at her nose more clearly.

"Might hurt a little." she heard her say.

"That's ok." Jane answered, already accustomed to feeling pain. What she didn't expect was the loud pop that came after that, which made her yelp a little. It wasn't so painful, but it surprised her.

"Ouch, a little?" she asked her sarcastically.

Maura just smiled. "Put some ice on it for the next 24 hours so you don't look like Mike Tyson." she told her while grabbing her nose again and moving it a little, making sure that everything was fixed."

"Well, now that everything is fixed." Korsak said suddenly, making the both of them remember that he was there and present during the whole exchange between them. "I thought I should introduce you two to each other, but from what I see it seems that you got things handled."

"I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli." she said while shaking her hand.

"So you must be the famous Detective that I have heard so much about." Maura smiled at her warmly. And she wasn't lying.

Maura Isles had heard quite a lot about Detective Rizzoli and how she was one the best detectives that Boston PD had. Becoming the youngest cadet to ever become detective, she excelled at all of her exams at the academy, not intimidated by the fact that she was working in an environment full of men. Even Dr. Pike talked about her and how smart, although sometimes impatient, the young woman could be. From all the stories that fellow workers and police officers told her, she was expecting a big and scary woman be the owner of the image and reputation that preceded her. Still, she was happily surprised to see that Detective Rizzoli was very beautiful and easy on the eyes. She had tried to stay quiet about her nose, thinking that it would be rude and weird to make that remark to the new detective, but the fact was driving her crazy and at one moment she just couldn't take it anymore. Still, what she loved the most was that the woman responded lightly to the comment and even asked her for help, which was way better than what she expected could come out of her remark.

Jane just smiled embarrassedly at her, not expecting a compliment from the woman, who seemed indifferent to the effect that her words had on Jane. "I'm Dr. Maura Isles..."

"Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts." Jane finished for her, which made Maura smile in recognition. "I have also heard quite a lot about you."

Jane then moved to face the body and look at it, getting some gloves from one of the technicians that were around the house. She felt Maura bend down right next to her, ready to explain to her what she saw in the body.

"Cause of death was cut through the throat. The object that did this cut is not made of any material known to humans, especially by the preciseness and deepness with which it cut." Maura said while making her way then to the sofa, where she lighted it with a blue light.

Jane didn't have to let Maura explain what that was. "So he again raped the woman and made the man watch." she said.

Maura nodded. "Both have tazzer marks behind their ears, which would explain how the killer tied the man and made him lie there helpless."

Jane just looked straight. "And the woman?"

Maura just looked at Korsak, who nodded. "We can't find her body."

Jane was perplexed. "What do you mean find her body? I read this folder and the killer never took the any of the victims before."

Korsak answered her instead of Maura. "That's why the Boston PD finally called us. Because they have a body missing and not any single lead."

"There is something else you are not telling me." Jane said while looking at both of them.

Maura smiled at Korsak. "You shouldn't have brought someone as smart as Detective Rizzoli unless you were willing to share with her the whole truth."

Jane looked at Dr. Isles and smiled with gratitude at her, a gesture that was returned.

"That is true Dr. Isles. Jane is too smart for her own good." he said while quickly making his way out of the house.

Maura followed them until the front door. "I will get ready to transport this body to the morgue and I'll wait for you until you come to do the autopsy."

Korsak nodded and noted for Jane to follow her. She gave Maura one last look and shrugged her shoulders, already upset about leaving the woman. Not expecting Maura to be there, she was surprised when she saw her come back.

"It's really nice to finally have another woman here." she said while smiling warmly. "I have to admit that I have been feeling rather lonely and misunderstood around here."

"You, misunderstood? I wonder why?" Jane answered her sarcastically. But noticing that maybe it was a little bit too rude, she smiled warmly. "And I am glad that I'm getting the chance to work with you, Dr. Isles, or can I call you Maura?"

"As long as I can call you Jane, you may call me Maura." Maura answered her while smiling fully. "Now I don't want you to be scolded by Sergeant Korsak on your first day, so go with him and I will see you soon."

"See you soon Maura." she said quietly, already embarrassed by using her name.

Maura just smiled at her. "See you soon Jane."


	2. Misty Water Color Memories

**Author's note: **I have been overwhelmed by all the follows and likes that I'm getting from this story and I truly appreciate every one of them. Some of the science things will probably not be true, but hey, they sounded good enough to pass hehe. Also Cryptozoology is a real science studied based on the mythical and strange creatures, a fact that I found fascinating. Reviews are more than welcomed.

* * *

Jane was making her way to the front of the house, still a little baffled after meeting Dr. Isles. She expected the woman to be the complete opposite of what she saw today on the crime scene, something that left her a little bit unbalanced and rather pleased. One thing that she valued in women was their professional ambitions, and based on what she had heard about Dr. Isles, she had the whole package, along with grace and recognition to value her intel on the case. She had to admit that she was a little mad at Korsak for not telling her the whole story, especially after his speech of trusting one another, because if there was one thing that Jane hated the most was lies. The truth, no matter how painful, was way better than a nice lie, which earned her a bad reputation among partners during her time as a cadet. No one wanted her as their partner because she always spoke her mind-up and didn't hesitate to remark the mistakes of others. She knew that it wasn't the best of behaviors, but in this world that she chose, one dominated by men, it was either take the ropes and drive or let them pass over you. She chose the first one.

"I thought we were going to be honest and trust each other." Jane said while looking at Korsak. "And the first thing that I notice is that you held important information from me."

"I did it because I wanted your unbiased assessment." he said while motioning for them to go outside. "I wanted to get your opinion on what you saw, a new set of eyes."

She looked at him, expecting to see the hint of dishonesty in his eyes, but instead finding nothing. She exhaled. "It looks like a one man job, well planned and studied since he knew exactly where things were and was meticulous enough to only leave evidence in one part of the house. Nevertheless, not enough evidence to allow us to pull a DNA sample, because I assume that the Boston PD already analyzed that semen and didn't find a match." she said while looking at Korsak for confirmation.

He nodded. "This may sound a little strange to you, especially if this is your first case, but the creature that we are hunting is one of the most ancient and dangerous that we could face."

"Maybe if we had this conversation one week ago I would have laughed, but after seeing all of this I'm willing to accept a little bit of craziness." she smiled softly at him.

He smiled back and continued. "The real expert in Cryptozoology is Dr. Isles, but I guess that I can make you a short description of what we are facing. The idea of vampires did come from these creatures, who really do appear only at night and drink blood as a means of survival." Korsak told her while looking to the sky. "They tend to be really old and smart, able to blend in with the people and look as common humans. One way of identifying them is their eyes. They tend to always be blooded and their irises black. Some use contact lenses, the ones that have abandoned drinking human blood. Nevertheless, some like our killer have refused to this new way of life, and are usually very careful in their killings to not draw attention to themselves. To have one victim of these creatures in a space spam of two weeks is normal and usually classified as a mug crime, but to have three killings and six victims is a dangerous thing. It means that the creature enjoys killing and is on a killing spree. And now that the woman has disappeared, it has changed things."

"You mean like convert her?" Jane asked surprised, not caring if her question was stupid or not.

"It's not impossible, and I have heard some of these creatures talk about apprentices who are converted by them and followed until they reach independence from their masters." he said while going to meet with Frost, who was running towards them.

"Dr. Isles told me to inform you that she found traces of saliva on the couch, sadly since the killer is not on our database we are unable to get a name, but what she can get for us is the age and stage of life in which the creature is." he said while looking at the two of them.

"So he took the woman to train her." Korsak said. "I wonder what he saw in her to do this."

"When you come back to headquarters, make sure to bring a picture of the couple." Jane said to Frost. "There is something there that we are not seeing yet." she said quietly while going to the black car. "I want to be on the autopsy of the victim, if that is ok with you?" she asked Korsak.

He nodded at her and smiled. "I'm pretty sure Dr. Isles will enjoy the company."

Jane looked at him for a while, remembering that he could read minds. This made her change her thoughts, focusing them on guns and shoes and dummies that she could hit. Anything to shift her focus on Dr. Isles and recounting their meeting. She saw Korsak look at her deep in concentration, this making her want to flee from the scene, not trusting herself and her thoughts. He smiled ammusely at her, probably aware of what she was trying to do and told her to come meet him as soon as she had something. She quietly nodded and went to the car, embarrassed enough to expect the earth to just swallow her.

* * *

Maura was going over the previous autopsies made by Dr. Pike. Seriously, how that man graduated from Harvard was still a mystery to her. She dreaded meeting him, and since she was her chief it was an obligation to have a weekly meeting in which she would hear his complains and unconformities with the station. If her mother hadn't taken so much time in educating her about etiquette and politeness towards others, she knew that a long time she would have exploded.

"People in this department undermine my qualifications." he told her angrily. "Me, a graduate from Harvard, being told what to do by a woman who barely graduated from public college." he scoffed at the last part. "I'm just glad that Detective Rizzoli was moved to another department."

Maura looked up in surprise. She had expected to just sit there and listen to his ramblings without paying much attention, but as soon as she heard Jane's name she looked up. "I thought you admired her Dr. Pike."

"To acknowledge that someone is smart and admire someone are two completely different things." he said, also surprised that Maura was paying attention. "Take you for example Dr. Isles, you are a very clever woman." he started to say.

Maura looked up at him, daring him to continue that line of thought. He didn't seem to notice or care, perhaps too excited that he finally had the opportunity and attention of the doctor.

"But if based on years on the field, school of graduation and dedication to the job, I would be the best choice for Chief Medical Examiner. I know all of the detectives of the homicide department and they seem to like me too, which is a plus."

Before Maura even had the opportunity to answer to all of those remarks, someone talked.

"I think Dr. Pike has a very high opinion of himself, don't you agree Dr. Isles?" She saw Jane tell her.

She couldn't take her eyes off of the detective, who seemed to walk confidently inside the room, smiling to Dr. Pike who seemed too shocked to refute. This made her smile even more.

"I'm sorry for intruding, but I couldn't help myself after I overheard Dr. Pike's comments. It seemed that a little clarification was needed and I thought: Gee, maybe I can do that, since I am a detective and all of that." she said while continuing to smile.

Dr. Pike seemed to find his voice and smile again, wanting to confirm his statement. "Why of course Detective Rizzoli, I was just explaining to Dr. Isles how I have more credentials and favorability over her."

Jane surprised them both by laughing. "Ok, you gotta be shitting me if you truly are that delusional."

"Language, Detective Rizzoli." Maura scolded her, but still smiled at her remark.

Jane saw this and smiled too. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but if it depended on you, you would say that a 9mm bullet is the same as a 6mm, which in fact you have done." she whispered the last part conspirationally to Maura, who laughed a little.

"Also, no one likes you that much Dr. Pike, in fact, when we were notified that you would assist us on a crime scene, we used to draw a straw to see who would be the lucky one that had to go through it with you." she continued to say while looking at Dr. Pike, whose face of smug changed to one of embarrassment.

"I understand that you are saying this in order to make Dr. Isles feel better Detective Rizzoli, which is why I will ignore your recent remarks."

"Please do not." Jane almost screamed. "I have been waiting so long to say them, if you ignored them it would make me very sad." she said while mocking him.

"Well, at least in front of Dr. Isles you are trying to be more polite towards me and not like your usual "funny" self" he told her while holding his breath.

"It's better being funny than "point-Dexter" the know it all, which in fact you even aren't." Jane answered him while smiling.

Maura was just looking at the two of them arguing, too intrigued to try to stop them from attacking each other. Also, she felt quite happy that Jane was taking the time to defend her from Dr. Pike and at the same time say what she has on her mind.

"Well... I'd rather be "point-Dexter" the know it all than the "Hoy Paloy!" he finally said at her angrily.

Maura instantly held her breath, the insult making her get instantly angry with Dr. Pike. When she looked at Jane she saw that she was thinking about how to counter his attack, and that was when she realized that Jane didn't know what a Hoy Paloy was.

"Good one Dr. Pike." she told him sarcastically, trying to give herself more time and a clue of what that even meant.

"I bet you don't even know what that means Detective." he said with an air of superiority that made Maura intervene, which was truly unlike her.

"It means "common." Literal translation is "The Great Unwashed" Maura said quietly to Jane, who looked at her and besides herself smiled.

"Classy, hiding your insults in Latin Dr. Pike." she answered him back, sure that she had got him.

Maura lowered her gaze, a little bit embarrassed that she didn't actually specify to the language of the sentence. "It is actually Greek." she told Jane while glancing at Dr. Pike and seeing him have a big smile on himself.

"Oh! The geek that knows Greek. Do you realize how ridiculous that makes you sound. With your fake air of superiority, what you end up doing is embarrassing yourself, which is what the department truly talks about." Jane told him while watching his smile disappear, instead angriness showing instead.

"Really?! Well, they call you a bitch behind yours." he spat.

Maura instantly got up. "You will apologize immediately to Detective Rizzoli unless you want to be without a job by tomorrow morning." she told him angrily.

This made Dr. Pike look up at Maura, fear in his face. He had never expected the Dr. to react so passionately to their discussion, and now that his job was on the line, he realized that he had to be more careful about his remarks of Detective Rizzoli. "I apologize for my comments and that they offended you." he murmured angrily.

Jane smiled and looked to him, taking his hand. "And you are right, I am a bitch. So next time you think about comparing yourself or doubting the capabilities of Dr. Isles, think it better because I will find out." she said while going out of the voice, leaving the two doctors look surprised. "I will wait for you until you are done Dr. Isles."

"Don't worry, we are done." she said to Dr. Pike, who immediately got the message and left the two of them alone.

Maura was quietly making her way to the table where the body of the man was lying. She saw that Jane was already putting her gloves on, expecting to be part of the autopsy in more ways that the detectives that worked with her usually did. She had been surprised when she didn't react badly to the crime scene, especially when they were lying so close to the body. She smiled at the memory, already noticing that she was becoming quite protective, in her own way, of the young woman.

"What are you smiling about Doc?" she heard Jane ask her with a hint of amusement on her face. "Sorry if I stepped out of line a few moments ago, but I just couldn't stand there and hear him gloat about his 'expertise'" Jane said while making a gauge sound. "I'll tell you a secret: One of the biggest reasons that I was looking forward to leaving homicide was that I was not going to do one more crime scene with the man." she said while smiling.

Maura smiled back, already liking the honesty of Jane. "That's quite alright, and I do share your feelings of discontent. But, Dr. Pike, as bad as he can be, is competent enough to take charge of the easy cases, which means less work for me." she said conspirationally.

"And talking about cases, before we start to talk about ours, would you feel weird if I ask you some personal questions?" Jane told her embarrassed, watching Maura smile at her while putting her gloves on, a smirk on her face. "You don't have to answer them if you don't want to."

"I guess I can indulge you with some answers to the many questions you probably have." she said while encouraging Jane to look at her.

"Are you human?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth. _Seriously Jane, that was the first question that you thought about?!_

Maura just smiled a little, taking her question seriously. "Yes, I am. All of the members of the unit are human."

"But?..." Jane said, knowing that there was something else Maura was not saying.

"But some of us have certain "abilities" that help us and make us be considered to form part of the unit." Maura said while looking at Jane's reaction. She saw a big smile on her face.

"Like Korsak that can read minds?" Jane asked excitedly. _This is just like X-Men. _

"Well, not exactly. You see, the X-Men were mutants that had their DNA mutated and that allowed them to have powers. I believe that what applies to us is far more simpler than that." Maura smiled at her. "And you said that part about the X-Men aloud." she added when she saw Jane's face of surprise. "And what Detective Korsak does is not actually read minds, although he likes to promote it as that way, but instead he is able to see everything 3 seconds ahead of the normal time in the space continuum universe."

Jane looked at Maura as if she had just spoken alien. "So basically, Korsak is in another time frame than us and that is why he is able to know what will happen?" Jane asked insecure.

Maura smiled brightly. "That is exactly it! You know, not many people are able to understand the concept of time and different universes."

"Well, I did have a VHS of Back to the Future." she said while smiling shyly. "So what ability do you have then, and how are you able to have these abilities and the rest of us humans cannot."

Maura smiled and went to the microscope, taking Jane's hand and bringing her along. "The reason why I wanted to become a Medical Examiner was because I wanted to give a voice to the dead, to help them find peace for themselves and their families. What I never understood was why it was so easy for me to follow this path, this way of life. One day, I got a letter from Detective Korsak asking me to meet him and here I am." Maura said absently. "The ability I have is to recount moments of the lives of people that have died." she said quietly.

"You can see their last moments and what happened to them?" Jane asked horrified.

Maura nodded. "It's a curse but also a gift. It usually allows me to help find certain things that science cannot, a face, a sentence that can lead to the killer."

"Have you found something about this one?" Jane asked quietly.

"No, this is actually the first body that I will personally examine. You see, after 24 hours go by, our brain stops working, and when the brain stops working it is impossible for me to access its memories, because that is what I watch, their memories."

Jane nodded, not knowing what to say. Maura noticed this and smiled at her warmly. "Do not feel bad for me Jane, sometimes it is a gift to be able to see all of this. I can see the love of the families of the deceased, their last good memories of previous times and so many more things. The key in living with this "ability" is to understand that one should not fear death, because it will come, that is a fact."

Jane looked at Maura, speechless at how smart, intelligent, thoughtful and wonderful this person was. So what she saw when she looked at the victims was truly what the person was, their essence, reason why she always treated them with respect and care.

"Would you like to see it too?" Jane heard Maura ask her.

Jane looked up to her, speechless. "Is that even possible?"

Maura smiled. "After many years of meditation and practice, I have developed the ability to share what I see with the person that touches my hand."

Jane was not going to lie, she was scared of what she could see, of the horror that the man lived and how painful it must have been to watch the love of his life be taken away from him by an evil man. Maura seemed to notice this because she took Jane's hand again and took her to where the refrigerators were, looking for a name in the middle of all of the compartments. Finally finding the one she was looking for, she opened it.

"From what we found out, this woman died of natural causes, a long fight with cancer. As you are aware, we are demanded by the state of Massachusetts to certify causes of death, and because of that every body is brought here to be inspected by a medical examiner. I can't promise you that you won't find something pleasant, but at least her death was natural. Would you still like to see the world through my eyes?"

Jane looked at Maura's eyes: they were the most beautiful shade of hazel that she had seen, sometimes even changing to green. She was terrified, but those eyes were also calming and inviting, as if asking her to take a leap of faith and open herself to the reality of the world. She nodded and took Maura's hand, who in turn closed her eyes and touched the temples of the woman.

Jane immediately felt herself in a black hole, a hole that was endless and that had nothing in it. Little by little she felt it moving forward, as if fast-going to a certain moment in the middle of nowhere. She closed her eyes and opened them again, looking at what seemed to be a white room. She tried to get up, but she couldn't, her body not strong enough. On her sides she saw people who were crying or sleeping, and from her lips she felt foreign words that meant to calm and put at ease. One woman stood up from the group, one who approached her and nodded to every word she said, tears coming to her eyes near the end of her speech. Closing her eyes again, she went back to a time where she was walking down the street, an umbrella in her hand and a heavy dress that was too hot for such a warm day. On the side of the street was a man waving at her, and for some reason she felt butterflies in her stomach, demanding her to go forward and approach him, which she did. They looked at each other, and for a while said nothing at all, silence that was interrupted by the man, who just looked at her and said: 'You finally made it home.'

Jane opened her eyes again and saw that Maura was looking at her, a stray of tears and a sad smile in her face. She was speechless, too shocked by what she had just experienced. It was not looking at the memories, as Maura had put it before, but it was living the memories, which made things become more personal, more real. Now, now she understood clearly what Maura had meant with the sentence: 'Sometimes it is a gift.' Now knowing what else to do she went and hugged Maura, who although taken aback by the gesture immediately returned it.

"That was so beautiful Maura, thank you for sharing it with me." Jane whispered to her while continuing the hug. _You are so beautiful. So complexly beautiful. _


	3. Mephisto

**Authors Note: All of your reviews and follows have been making my day be a great one. I truly enjoy writing this story, and it seems that ideas just keep coming and coming. Hope you like this chapter and keep commenting and reviewing. **

* * *

To say that she was restless was something that fell completely short to what she had been feeling. Everything that she had seen was haunting her, challenging her beliefs and what until recently she was sure the world was. Did she regret her decision? Maybe, the fear of the unknown making her try to forget what her mind kept replaying: Holding Maura's hand, feeling the heat radiate from it and the life of a complete stranger go through her eyes in the matter of seconds. The feelings that the person had being felt and lived by her, in full synchronization to what she saw. The moment she felt herself come back to reality she panicked, too scared of what she felt, of what she shared with Maura, who seemed as taken aback as she did by the memory. She knew it as soon as she let go of her hand that there was something else going on, something deeper that they had shared on that memory: hope. The hope of an old woman who had been waiting to meet the love of her life and the happiness she felt when she imagined it happening. It had surprised them, and Maura explained to her that memories didn't tend to be that filled with emotion, which meant that the woman truly loved the man. She smiled at the memory, at the face of Maura after realizing that Jane had seen and felt the same, the connection inevitable and irrefutable. She closed her eyes and started to remember what happened after she touched Maura's hand for the first time.

_Jane was watching Maura move around the table, concentrating on moving body parts and making incisions carefully around the body. This made her feel relaxed, the atmosphere calm and serene. She had never felt such at ease in the morgue, the autopsies that she had with Dr. Pike being filled by his hideous remarks. Jane felt a hand on top of hers and saw that Maura was looking at her expectantly. _

_"Did you hear what I just told you Jane?" Maura asked her sweetly. _

_"I'm sorry Maura, it's just, I don't know if it's even right to say that I feel this, so peaceful here that I just got lost in my own thoughts."_

_Maura smiled. "The dead are patient and they don't judge. They don't feel pain and understand. So yes, I do understand how easy it is to lose oneself when you are surrounded by nothing else than quietness."_

_"When you talk like that you sound so much older, wiser, almost as if you have already lived way more things that you still shouldn't have lived." Jane said quietly while looking at Maura's profile, being enchanted by it. _

_Maura looked back at Jane, understanding in her gaze and concern. "Yes, you could say that the things I have seen have made me grow and value life way more than normally. I don't take a single day for counted, but still try to indulge in routines such as healthy eating, working, etc. It is difficult to balance that sense of insecurity about life, of how soon it can suddenly end, with the security of living the best way possible." _

_Jane just nodded, knowing that if she kept asking Maura's these questions she would feel more confused about the way she had been living her life. Maura focused again on the body. _

_"Jane, I found something." she said while pointing the microscope to a point of his throat. _

_"What is that?" Jane asked. _

_"It seems that it is a branding mark made by a chupacabra." Maura said quietly. "This is unexpected." _

_"A chupa what?" Jane asked while following Maura who had made her way to the computer. Moments later she saw the picture of a strange creature with big teeth and crazy eyes with a goat in its mouth. _

_"A chupacabra is a creature that feeds itself on the blood of goats, or at least that is how they started, as animal eaters. Centuries later, with civilization moving further inside the forests and taking the goats that were usually eaten by the chupacabras, they found a substitute in human blood. Chupacabra meets "goat sucker", many being seen around the world."_

_"Come on Maura, I heard the story of a man in Nicaragua who claimed to have shot a Chupacabra. When they took the animal to a lab to analyze it they found out that it was a dog. Even when science declined the existence of the animal, the man still said that he shot and killed a Chupacabra." _

_"And he did shoot a Chupacabra Jane, but, deemed sensitive information, the autopsies were moved and the results of a dog were given to the media. The reason why the information of the Chupacabra was not released was because this creature is more accurate with what a werewolf would look like." _

_"So then the werewolves from movies were based not on werewolves, but on Chupacabras?" Jane asked, her mind already too confused by all the information that it was absorbing. _

_"Yes, although that saliva that I obtained from the crime scene does fit with the profile of a Nightcrawler." Maura said to herself, thinking about the implications of this new set of evidence. _

_Jane suddenly realized what Maura had meant. "So then Dracula and the werewolf are allies?" Jane said sarcastically. "There goes the whole plot of Van Helsing to the trash."_

_Maura looked up to her with surprise on her face. "You know about Van Helsing?" _

_Jane just nodded, too taken aback by the seriousness of the conversation. "Everyone knows Van Helsing Maura. Probably most people saw it because of Hugh Grant." Jane said absently. _

_Maura instead of answering started to move around the lab, looking for something. When she found a bottom she pressed it and suddenly there was a hole on the wall. _

_"Shiiit." Jane said while looking at the room filled with weapons and books. "Who are you people?" _

_Maura still didn't answer her, too concentrated on the task of finding that book. When she did she smiled and took it to the front of the room, making space on the table where all her tools were. _

_"This book was passed generation through generation until today." she said reverently. "It belonged to a man named Van Helsing. When I read it I found it amusing, but after hearing you say his name, I remembered that he talked about a nightcrawler who could be able to control any kinds of creatures and even some humans."_

_"Yeah, that creature was a vampire named Dracula." Jane said sarcastically. "Maura, every person that owns a DVD can tell you this. I still don't understand why Van Helsing, if it is really Van Helsing and not a fake, would write a whole book instead of trying to kill the creature."_

_Maura ignored Jane, reading silently the book. Jane started to move from one side to the other, hating to be ignored. "I hate being ignored." she said while looking at Maura. _

_Maura looked up and smiled apologetically, making Jane forget her angriness. _This is getting way out of hand, _Jane thought to herself. "Forgive me Jane, it's just that I'm so used to working alone that I tend to forget that now I have a partner." she smiled shyly, as if wanting Jane to confirm that they were partners. _

_Jane nodded. "Well, you are not alone anymore, and if you have heard, not many people like me as their partner because they find me very impatient." _

_"From what I have noticed they seem to be right." Maura said while smiling to herself. _

_"And that is just so rude to say." Jane said while laughing. "Tell me that at least you found something interesting on that big book."_

_"I actually think I did." Maura said while going to stand next to Jane and pointing with her finger the paragraph that she wanted Jane to read._

_**'After many years of traveling around the world, hoping to bring justice to the ones that perished under the wrath of the nightcrawler, I finally found the town where he settled. They claim that he now lives as a human, hiding and waiting for preys to come. I'm afraid that my time is getting done, the years taking their toll on me and the remains of an old man too strong to prevent the creature from killing again. Nevertheless, what I did manage to discover was that the creature now goes by a name, a sense of identity that has made it become more dangerous, because a nameless creature can be controlled, but a name gives liberty, freedom and strength. Beware reader, the night is long and the path is dangerous, but leave everything and prepare, for when Mephisto makes its appearance it will be for the destruction of humanity.'**_

_Jane just finished reading the paragraph and looked at Maura with complete awe. _

_"I know, I know, it is very sensationalistic that he will destroy humanity, but I truly believe that our creature's first name was Mephisto." Maura said while getting her gloves again. "And it does fit with the fact that he was a werewolf under his control."_

_"Why does that word, Mephisto, sound so familiar to me?" Jane asked quietly. _

_Maura still heard her question. "Well it depends Jane. The name has been used for many centuries. Mephisto is the German word for Mephistopheles, which is another name of the devil. Although, in German folklore, Mephisto is not the ruler of the underworld, but temptation itself. Also, I believe there was a comic made by Marvel based on this character. As you can see, the uses of the name are very global."_

_"So then no help at all." Jane said while sitting down, frustrated by the lack of evidence that they had. _

_"Don't see it as a lack of evidence, see it as a puzzle that keeps being filled and filled." Maura said while looking at the body on the table. "I have done everything I can with science." she murmured. "I guess it's time now to see what Mr. Whitmore will tell us." _

_Jane immediately got up and went to where Maura was, getting one glove off and staring in deep concentration. Without knowing what she was doing she took the glove out of the other hand and grabbed her hand, waiting to be pulled again into a black hole. _

**_This time everything was faster and louder, images appearing and disappearing. She didn't like how this felt, how lost she was. Closing her eyes and trying to tell her brain to let go of Maura's hand, she opened her eyes and saw that she was sitting on a couch in the middle of the living room. She felt terrified, tired and scared. She had never been so scared, never felt so little and controlled. When she moved she felt something fall from her legs to the floor, and this noise made the man turn and look at her with hunger in his eyes. Holding back a scream, she saw how he stood up from the chair and start to close his pants. She wanted to throw up, disgusted by what she felt. The anger was quickly switched by fear when she saw the man look deeply into her eyes, the red irises contracting with desire. _**

_**'Yes, you will be useful.' he said to Jane. 'I know you will be watching this Dr. Isles, and I do hope you are, because I guarantee you that there will be a grand finale. The reason I'm doing this is to let you all know that I am aware of who you are, I know what you fear and what you feel. Do not cross me, because many have done so, many have perished, me the sole victor of all of these battles.' **_

_**He finished and then took out his hand and touched her neck, carefully pointing the tip to his neck and cutting. Jane felt the surge of blood splash around the walls, weakness invading her and making her eyes close. But that was not the worse, no. The worse was that she couldn't breathe, she was drowning in her own blood while the man just looked at her with evilness. Jane just kept on looking, waiting until the light became complete darkness. **_

_Jane opened her eyes again, taking a deep and long breath as soon as she did this. She looked around herself, not sure of where she was and peace invading her when she realized that she was still in the morgue. Maura looked up and saw that her hand was entwined with Jane's, understanding going to her when she realized that Jane saw everything. She took her hand off Jane's and quickly made her way to the bathroom where she washed her face, tears starting to appear. She was completely scared, completely open and vulnerable to her fears. Jane was right outside, feeling the fear that Maura felt, each time their hands touched and they shared memories making them be more connected with each other. She knew that Jane was not going to leave until she saw her one last time, and Maura quickly calming herself went outside. She saw Jane getting her stuff and look at her when she heard her footsteps. She smiled at her. _

_"What is your policy about colleagues hanging together after work Dr. Isles?" she mocked Maura. _

_Maura smiled despite herself, despite what she just saw. "If there is wine then I don't complain." _

_Jane nodded. "I guess we are in luck then because there is a bar a few blocks away from here that offer great bar and not terrible wine." Jane said while smiling. "Want to come?" _

_Maura looked at the morgue, at the emptiness and darkness of the room and then turned her gaze towards Jane and the hand stretched at her, inviting her to join the light and warmth. Maura smiled and grabbed it. _

Jane woke up to the sound of her phone in the middle of the night, realizing that the first thing on her mind was Maura and her sweet smile. She smiled despite herself and despite the urgency of the call, because for some strange reason thinking about Maura brought her peace and serenity, which was something weird to feel after only knowing a person for one day. She got up quickly and answered it, confirming that it was Korsak as soon as she heard his voice.

'Please don't tell me that we have another crime scene?' Jane asked quietly. When Korsak stayed quiet he confirmed her suspicions.

'You need to get to Kenmore Park as soon as possible. Frost and Dr. Isles are also on their way. I'm afraid we found Mrs. Whitmore.'

* * *

When Maura finally made it to Kenmore Park she felt the cold air chill her bones. She was emotionally tired from using two times in one day her abilities. The first time she did it because she wanted so badly for Jane to understand how she saw things, how beautiful her gift could be and how it could help. The second time it was a gruesome trip, one that Jane also saw without her knowledge. After going to get some drinks, Maura felt more at ease with the detective, who kept talking to her about baseball, her dog Joe Friday and her family. She was surprised by the intensity of her mother, her love for Jane and interest and being part of her life. When she thought about her relationship with her own mother she realized that theirs was cold as ice, filled with etiquette and false modesty. She didn't like it, and was a little jealous of Jane, but was it really only jealousy? She felt herself being attracted to the woman, curious to know more about her, to understand her and be more than just a colleague, which were things that she had never felt before for anyone. _Talking about the devil, _she smiled when she saw Jane making her way towards her with a coffee in her hand. She immediately took it and drank from it.

"There goes our good nap time." Jane said sarcastically. "How are you feeling?" she whispered to Maura.

Maura looked up and smiled warmly. "Thanks to you much better."

Jane smiled and dragged Maura to where Korsak told her the body was. Both women crouched to see more clearly. "It does look like Mrs. Whitmore." Maura started to say. "Cause of death appears to be blow to the head from a heavy object." she continued while touching her skull and feeling raptures. "Several blows."

Jane nodded. "What about the teeth?"

Maura moved to where Jane was telling her and opened the mouth, where the teeth were starting to putrefy. "Putrefaction of organs has been confirmed as a process of conversion."

"So she was going to become an apprentice." Jane said. "And one of the two partners didn't want that to happen." Jane continued. "Do you think you would be able to see if a nightcrawler or a vampire was the one that converted her?"

"As soon as I take her to the lab I should be able to start the exams." Maura confirmed. "Another thing that stood out is the temperature. It tells me that she was killed merely a few hours ago."

"So they kept her alive almost until now?" Jane asked. "This case stops making sense with each piece of evidence that we uncover."

Maura nodded. "That's how it usually is with this kind of cases Jane. Creatures start to act based on their instinct, on their traditions or necessities. Although I hate to say it, it usually takes quite a few murders in order to trace a pattern that allows us to catch the creature."

Jane just nodded, feeling too useless. "What we do know is that they target young wealthy couples, man and woman, and are in a hard alliance." Jane said. "One dominant and one passive."

"Until he becomes a werewolf, where the two dominant personalities crash." Maura said.

"Yes, which is what we need to start asking on the streets." Jane said while nodding for Frost to approach them. "Frost, I need you to go around the low class neightborhoods and start to ask the people about the chupacabra and werewolf.

Frost nodded and left the two women alone.

"If someone is aware of the presence of these creatures it's the low class, the one that has to live with them during most of their lives." Jane said. "Which makes me suspect that the accomplice of our killer, the reason why he got infatuated with Mrs. Whitmore, was because he came from this low class background."


	4. Shadow Ghosts

**Authors Note: **Again, thank you so much for the follows and reviews that you guys are making on this story. This motivates me to keep writing and trying to make things interesting for you. In order to answer some questions that may rise, you are welcome to read the P.D notes. Enjoy and keep reviewing, your comments truly make me want to keep updating!

* * *

Jane was fidgeting, and she never fidgeted. It was probably the nerves of the last couple of days, the sudden change of things that she before deemed unnatural and unreal to actually be the opposite. Now she believed that anything was possible, not a single idea was dumb enough to not be explored. She had quickly become friends with her new partner Frost, who was a nice young man that had came from Fraud. When Jane asked him about his special ability, Frost just laughed and said that it wasn't as spectacular as the one Korsak and Dr. Isles had, which in reality had turned out to be quite false. The reason why Frost had turned out to be one of the best informants of the Fraud department was that he had the ability to adapt the physicality of any person, which to Jane meant that he could become anyone he wanted to. He said that he found out of his ability during his teenage years, when desperate to be a police officer he had actually turned into the officer that he wanted to be, fact that deeply scared him. After a while, he learned to control himself and soon joined the police to use those powers for good. For some strange reason, which Frost admitted to her was sometimes plain weird, Korsak found out about him and asked him for his help, which later turned into a job opportunity that he just couldn't turn down.

"I don't know, it's like this sixth sense that he has into knowing who was abilities or not." Frost told her while making their way to headquarters.

"Well, he asked me to join and last time I checked I am very human." Jane told him while smiling.

"Maybe, but you are very different to common humans." he told her while smiling. "And I haven't been the only one that has noticed this." he continued to say while looking to his left. "You want to see something really cool?" he asked her with a smile on his face. "The Doc is coming this way, and I have been like kinda practicing an impression of you. Could I try it on her?"

Jane just looked at him with a face of amusement. "Fine by me, but if she gets pissed I will blame you."

Frost clapped his hands in excitement and concentrated. Before her own eyes Jane saw how now there was another version of herself standing in front of her.

"This is so hocus pocus." Jane said while touching the face of fake Jane.

"Go hide behind the door and watch how I earned my reputation in Fraud." he told her with a smile on his face.

Jane did what he asked her, and soon enough she heard Maura's heel resonate through the hall. In a matter of seconds she felt her stop. No words were exchanged, hearing how steps approached where was hiding, Maura opening the door followed closely by a disappointed Frost. Jane smiled brightly and made her way out, not before sticking her tongue out to Frost who just looked upset.

"Told you." Jane whispered to him, earning a middle finger on her way to the lab.

"He almost fooled me." Maura said conversationally. "But there was something missing from him that made me realize that it wasn't you."

"Indeed Dr. Isles, no one can do Jane Rizzoli better than Jane Rizzoli." Jane said while smiling. "But seriously, what did you see that made you realize that it was Frost."

"It's not what I saw, but what I didn't see." Maura continued to say, suddenly stopping and looking at Jane deeply.

Jane also stopped, her eyes immediately focusing on Maura, trying to analyze them, understand them and be fully absorbed in them. It was a guilty pleasure that she had acquired during the couple of days that she had been here, and although it was a little invasive, Maura never seemed to mind, actually returning the stares with one of her own.

"That was missing." she heard Maura say. "It's the way you look at me."

Jane froze for a while. Sometimes the honesty of Maura was too direct, and although she usually liked it, this time she felt completely unprepared for it.

"Not that I don't like it." she added when Jane stayed quiet for too long. "But it's a very endearing quality of yours. You make me feel safe." she whispered while looking embarrassed at her sudden admittance of weakness.

Jane smiled brightly, and located one of her arms on the shoulder of the petite woman, who returned the gesture. "Now, my dear Dr. Isles, would you tell me the developments on the case of our own Dracula and the Big Bad Wolf?" Jane said sarcastically.

"Nothing new. No killings and no new leads." she said almost angrily. "But I think I have an interesting case that you may like until something comes up." she added with a hint of smile.

Jane returned it. "What kind of case?" she asked excitedly.

Maura smiled, already knowing that Jane was going to come with her. "Well, before I tell you what the case is about, let me ask you something. Have you heard about the phenomenon of sleep paralysis?"

Jane thought about it for a while, trying to understand what this had to do with the case. "Isn't it when you have a terrible nightmare and for some reason you are unable to move your body?"

Maura smiled brightly. "Yes, but more specifically it is when the REM sleep cycle of a person is unnaturally disrupted, which is normally characterized by complete muscle atonia to prevent the sleeper from acting out his or her dreams. When this occurs, the person's body is unable to realize that the mind is out of the REM sleep cycle. But what is really interesting." Maura hurried herself when she saw that she was losing Jane's interest. "Is that some small towns believe that the ones responsible for this are called Shadow Ghosts."

As expected, Jane immediately looked up at the mention of the word 'ghosts'. "Ghosts? For real?" she asked excited.

"Well, they are not ghosts, but creatures that have the shape of what we call specters, which are impossible to touch but are still very real. I was called by a fellow Medical Examiner in New York who asked for my expertise. He is well aware of my involvement with the Special Homicide Unit, reason why he asked for my help."

"Do you have the..." Jane started to ask when she felt a big folder land in her hands.

Maura smiled at her. "I already talked with Korsak and we have two days. No more, no less."

"So you assumed that I was going to come with you?" Jane smirked.

"I suspected you might." Maura said innocently. "Which turned out to be a correct assumption."

* * *

Jane and Maura made their way to the headquarters of the New York Police Department quickly. As soon as their plane landed they got a call from the Medical Examiner who put her in touch with the lead detective of the case, who after hearing who they were was more than happy to ask for their opinion._ Korsak was right, _Jane thought, _bureaucracy here never sucks._ Maura quickly went to the morgue, followed closely by Jane, who was a little taken aback with all the gadgets and technology that the department here in New York had. After this trip was over she intended to send a very big letter to the governor and demand him for better installations.

"Well bless my eyes, it's the beautiful Dr. Maura Isles." Jane heard a high pitch voice come from the office.

"It has been too long Dr. Richards." Maura answered back while sweetly smiling at the old man. "When I got your message I knew that I had to come as soon as possible."

"And I truly appreciate that." he smiled at her softly, the years finally taken their toll on him. "As you can see, we are truly lost here."

Maura nodded and motioned for Jane to come in, who had been discreetly listening to everything the two doctors had been discussing.

"This is Detective Jane Rizzoli, who also works at the Special Homicide Unit. Jane, this is my professor and longtime friend Dr. Frederich Richards."

Jane smiled and shook his hand. He smiled brightly at her. "When Maura told me about you and your reputation, I was expecting another kind of woman. I am certainly glad to have been mistaken."

Jane decided to take that as a compliment. "Thank you sir, but when Maura told me about the case I knew that I had to come and see it for myself. We read all of the files, but do you think you could explain to us what is happening and when it started?"

He nodded. "It probably started three months ago. There is a small community here that lives near the outskirts of town, locally known as the Purple Eyed. The reason they are called that way is because they have all decided to wear purple under their eyes a way to protect themselves."

"Protect themselves against what?" Jane pressed him.

"Against what they call the Shadow Ghosts. I know it sounds like a scary story told to children before they go to bed, but there is simply no other explanation for what is happening. The victims are in some sort of trance and end up dying from extreme fear. When asked about their state before dying, the relatives of the victims told us that they were awake but unable to move, their bodies not reacting at all."

"Sleep Paralysis." Maura said. "Did toxicology reports show any kind of drug used to induce a similar symptom?"

"No, nothing out of what you would expect to find in a person, which led me to believe that it was all natural. Their bodies had in fact been the responsible ones for their deaths."

"Why not rule it then as a natural cause of death?" Jane asked him.

"Because in the matter of two months I have had ten people dying of this. Same symptoms, same community, same way of dying."

_Ok, this made things become stranger, _Jane thought while looking around the office of Dr. Richards. Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing that made it seem that he took care of his office, merely being a place where he had to be until his job was over. Maura was the complete opposite, her office fully decorated with masks and couches that she bought for it with the excuse of making the workplace be more like her, especially since she was going to be spending there most of her days.

"We will try to find out what is happening. Please, if it's not too much problem, do you think I could take a look at the latest victim?" Maura asked him.

He nodded. "She died this morning after being found screaming by her parents." he exhaled, defeat in his face. "Dear Maura, please help us. We are getting questioned by the people and by the authorities, and I'm afraid that if we don't come back with answers soon then many people will lose their jobs."

Maura simply nodded and took his hand. "You can trust us. We will try our hardest to find the truth."

Jane simply nodded in a gesture of reassurance that was thanked by the doctor, who simply said goodbye to them and led them out of the office.

"He was the best professor a graduate from medicine could have ever had." Maura said quietly. "When I met him during my rotations, he made me become interested with studying pathology, making me understand the beauty and delicacy in helping the dead. I own him very much Jane."

Jane grabbed Maura's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Then we will do our best in trying to find out what is going on."

"Thank you." Maura said while looking at Jane.

"For what?"

"For being here, for being the only friend I have had." Maura said even more quietly. "Because of my upbringing and quirkiness, I was never very good at making friends. People thought I was weird because I liked to read. They called me Maura the Bora."

"Well, I wasn't miss popularity either, in fact I was called Roly Poly Rizzoli." Jane said while looking at Maura who was trying not to laugh. "It's not funny Maura."

"No, it's not." she said while still trying to stiff a laugh. "But were you a little bit chubby?"

"No, I was athletic." Jane said quietly.

"Well, I bet now your friends look at you and realize how wrong they were."

"Why, do I look stupid?" Jane said, wanting to hear the words come from Maura.

"Nooo." Maura said while laughing. "Are you kidding?"

She saw that Jane was still feeling insecure. "You are gorgeous my friend."

Jane smiled brightly at Maura, who had suddenly turned red. Both just stayed quiet for a while, deep in their own thoughts, which ironically were about the other.

After a while they were inside the morgue, Maura and Jane already equipped for the autopsy, which they both knew was not really going to be an autopsy. Maura quickly took her glove off, and without asking Jane, she felt her taking the other glove and taking her hand. Immediately they were both immersed in darkness that never seemed to dissipate. Maura was getting nervous, this experience suddenly new to her. She tried to calm herself and project her destination on the memory. She wanted to go to the last memory of the young woman's life, but her attempts being blocked by some kind of black fog. She could make up a shadow on the fog, a man wearing a suit with a hat walking calmly around. Trying to connect with the memory, Maura spoke to the man, hoping to get his attention. When she finally did, she realized that this was a terrible mistake, because the shadow was suddenly lying on top of her, wickedly smiling and sucking the air out of her lungs. _This is not real, it feels real but it's not, _she tried to tell herself, but the fear being irrational was winning, and soon enough she opened her eyes to see people moving desperately around the room, screaming what she assumed was the name of the woman. She was trying to calm them down, to tell them that she was alright, but her body betrayed her and in a matter of seconds it collapsed, tremors shooting all around and leaving her catatonic. Maura knew what was happening: the fear had been too much that as the result of the paralysis she had a heart attack, which led to her brain dead. Only seconds before she gave her final exhale, she looked around the room, and on the back of the room she saw the man with the suit and hat leave the room, leaving a trail of fog behind him.

It was a matter of seconds before she felt hands touch her face, soft and sweet hands drying the sweat that she suddenly felt overtake her. When Jane opened her eyes she saw the preoccupied and relieved face of Maura Isles look at her. After Jane took her hand she felt herself enter a dwell of darkness, one that she barely escaped. She had never thought that dreams could be so powerful, and now after experiencing the primal fear that her mind could create, she knew that this could easily kill someone. Without her knowledge she started to shake, and for a while she felt the strong arms of Maura Isles hold her while she hummed sweet words of love and care. This soothed her, and after a couple of minutes she felt her heart beat relax and reach normality. When she looked up she saw tears running down the cheeks of Maura, and with her fingers she cleaned them, too upset to do or say something else. Both women just looked at each other, the prospect of losing the other too great to be ignored, and after that close call, the fact of being so close to each other brought them comfort.

"Jane, jane." she heard Maura whisper while kissing her head. "Thank God and all the possible deities."

Jane managed to chuckle. "The only good thing that can probably come from having experienced this is that I get to be taken care of by no other than you."

Maura smiled sadly at her, kissing her hand now. "Please forgive me Jane. I never knew that this could happen. I was reckless and that almost cost you your life." she choked out.

Jane just hushed and hugged her. "It wasn't your fault Maur. It was the fault of the demon or whatever creature that is or was inside the body of that poor girl."

Maura just nodded softly, too preoccupied with what could have happened. Jane noticed this change and made Maura look at her.

"Maura, do not push me out. I have noticed that in this new world in which we live, full of strange and evil things, it is very easy to lose the light. I also noticed that the only way to come back from that darkness is to have a light at the end of the tunnel. My family, my friends, and specially you, are that light. Do not, I beg of you, do not turn off that light." she said while touching Maura's face and cleaning the tears that were falling from it.

"But what almost happened to you, it happened because of me." Maura cried. "I could never forgive myself if something bad occurred to you and I was responsible for it."

"Nothing happened, and as long as we trust each other nothing will. You know what I saw after the darkness started to take me away?" Jane said quietly. "I saw your face Maura, your face surrounded by warm and sweet light, and I remember telling myself 'Come on Rizzoli, there is the end of the tunnel reach it." Jane finished while looking for Maura's eyes, those hazel eyes that were looking hopefully at her. "And I did reach it."

Maura started to cry deeply, looking for Jane's arms and finding them around her. Jane hugged her deeply, and after calming each other Maura spoke. "In such a short amount of time you have managed to mean so much to me Jane Rizzoli, how is that even possible?"

"Maybe because I'm that irresistible?" Jane answered back sarcastically.

Maura smiled and nodded, wanting to feel the warmth of Jane fill her. Also, she had other feelings inside. She felt angry at the creature responsible for the pain she had felt. Irrational and powerful anger. She knew that Jane felt it too, especially when she took her hands and told her:

"Let's get this creature once and for all."

* * *

**P.D Notes: **

1. The difference between the creatures and humans of the unit is that while the creatures come from mythology, which means that they can be thousands of years old like Mephisto, the humans from the Boston Unit are capable of using a bigger percentage of their brain capability than the rest of humans, that's why Korsak, Maura and Frost are able to control their special abilities after having practiced them.

2. The Shadow Ghost are truly a folklore belief that has been around since the 1800 century. Humans believed that night paralysis were caused by demons who jumped and played on their chests which made them unable to move. Maura acknowledges that night paralysis can be caused naturally, but then she is also aware that they can be induced by the Shadow Ghosts.

3. Maura is never truly sure of how each "travel" that she has with Jane will make them react. The reason of this is that Maura, before meeting Jane, had never tried to share her visions, which as you will see in this chapter, scares her.

4. Something that I have been building since they shared their first memory is that with each new experience they connect more with each other, both emotionally and physically, which is why you will see that I make them share deeper things than what you would expect normal friends experience (At this point in the story it has been a little more than a week since Jane and Maura first met).


	5. Purple Eyed

**Authors note: **So new chapter people! Thanks again for the reviews and keep them coming! Where would you like to see our characters go, what kinds of creatures they could face, etc! Also, if you have any question don't hesitate to PM me. Enjoy! :)

* * *

After that terrible experience in the M.E office of the New York PD, Maura expected Jane to stay at the hotel that she had booked for both of them and wait for her return. She wouldn't have blamed her, in fact she encouraged Jane to stay. Although she admitted to Jane in some manner that what happened scared her, the reality was that she felt completely terrified. When she opened her eyes and saw Jane limp on the floor she screamed and went down to grab her face, holding her until the spasms ended. For some strange reason she was still in the memory, even after Maura got out of it, thing that shocked her. Before Jane, she had never shared her gift with anyone else, and different research showed that the few people that had the same gift as her chose to not share it with others because of how personal the experience was. At first she didn't understand what this meant, but now that Jane grabbed her hand she felt it: the warmness that came before they went inside the darkness, the connection afterwards and flowing of emotions between each other, almost as if by living the memory together made them become closer. That fear that she felt when she saw Jane on the floor was pure irrational fear, uncontrolled fear that she usually kept hidden deep inside herself. She at first assumed that it was because she had just come out of a memory, but now that she thought it better, she knew that it was because it was Jane the one in danger. Without her realizing it, Jane had become a trigger for her emotions to show, something that she liked because Jane also opened herself up to her, but also didn't like because others could see it too. After Mephisto's threat, Maura had been agitated and careful to not contact her family or little group of friends that she had. She didn't want to give him tools that could control and hurt her, which in the end probably turned to be failed attempts because the person that was starting to mean so much to her was the one that always followed her.

"A penny for your thoughts?" she heard Jane ask her while smiling at her.

Maura returned the smile. "I would expect my thoughts to have more value."

Jane laughed. "It's just a saying Maur, and your thoughts are definitely worth more than that."

"I was thinking about what happened earlier." Maura whispered while looking for a reaction.

Jane closed her eyes. "I have been thinking about that too. And I still know that it wasn't your fault."

"Do you remember what Mephisto told me when he went inside that man's memories?"

"I do Maur." Jane said sweetly.

"I have been replaying that threat every single day Jane. It felt so real, so personal in a way that he had violated the man's last moments in order to give me a message."

"He was tainting us Maur, trying to say that he could take us and scare us by threatening what we love the most." Jane said while grabbing her hand. "In our line of jobs these threats will come almost all the time."

"I know that Jane, and I have had many since I started working as an MD, but for some reason this one felt so much charged than the others, so much planned, which makes me be scared of the possibility of it becoming a reality." Maura whispered while looking at Jane. "Before meeting you I had never shared my abilities with someone else. There is small research about doing this, and I can't promise you to know what could happen."

Jane nodded. "I understand that, but I am your friend and I will not let you face this alone. Although, it would be really nice if there could be a way for us to communicate during the memory?"

Maura looked up in surprise. "Well, since I always see it through the eyes of the person I don't even know if that is possible."

"Yes, but think about it Maura. Before you go in, in a matter of speaking, what do you tell yourself?"

"I concentrate on the person, on who they were and what I want to see."

"Yes, so for example, if I were to come in with you, wouldn't it be safe to assume that I could also choose a person from the memory of the deceased?"

"Like being a projection from the memory that could be able to talk with me?" Maura asked surprised.

"Exactly! You see, I wouldn't intervene in the essence of the memory because I would not be affecting it, but we could talk with each other because I have noticed that even against our will we seem to follow the timeline of the memory."

Maura thought about this, and it actually made sense, hypothetically speaking, if Maura was able to decide what she wanted to see, if someone else also decided to project on one of the people that were with the deceased during that same moment.

"I don't know Jane. It sounds plausible and even makes sense. But after what almost happened to you I couldn't go with you and feel tranquil. She saw that Jane started to move around the room, desperate to refute her but thinking of a smart way to do so. She knew that with screams she was not going to get anything out of Maura.

"Maura, I will not let you go by yourself to that town. I will not let you go inside that person's memories without me following you. That's what partners do, we have our backs."

Maura just looked at Jane and smiled. "I have always been used to being on my own, to have my own back."

Jane smiled back. "Well, adapt Dr. Isles, because wherever you want to or not, you now have a friend that worries about you."

Maura smiled and gave her a hug, thankful for having her as a friend. "But, I still don't feel sure about you coming with me."

"Well, too bad, because I'm going. But now that I think about it, how will we be able to just access a memory if they are not dead yet."

"Well..." Maura started to say. "In these communities it is quite normal to have people on the verge of death. They refuse to go to hospitals and instead die in their house with their families. I called ahead, expecting to go to the town for further research, and talked to them about what can I do and how we can help them stop this." Maura smiled shyly. "There is a man that is going to die soon, probably tonight, and they allowed us to be there in the room with the family."

Jane just looked at Maura, expecting her to smile and tell her that it was all a joke, but when she saw not one thing from her serious expression change, she took a deep breath.

"I guess it's time to go to a funeral." she said sarcastically.

* * *

_Macabre is a small word to describe this place, _Jane thought to herself while moving around the small house. The ride to the small town was two hours of them sharing their life stories and fun facts with each other, Jane focusing specifically on learning everything that she could about Maura.

_"I have already told you about my overbearing family and my helicopter mom." Jane said laughing. "Seriously I think she invented the term." _

_Maura laughed too. "Yes, you have." _

_"Which I think gives me a wild card to now ask you questions about your family." _

_Maura looked up at Jane, a little nervous of what she would think of her once she found out who she really was. "I guess it does." _

_Jane nodded, excited to know more about Maura and how she became the wonderful person she is now. "Before I ask you something you need to give me like a little introduction to your life. Who is Maura Isles?" _

_Maura thought about her answer for a while. "I was born in Boston, never knowing my biological family because I was adopted. My parents are very important people of the Boston socialite, and because of that I have been very fortunate regarding my upbringing and education." _

_"Who are your parents?" _

_"My father is a scholar at BCU and teaches archeology, but my mother is Constance Isles."_

_Jane looked up surprised. "Of the Isles Foundation?" _

_Maura smiled softly. "Yes, my parents are members of the Board of Directors."_

_"Shit, that's very nice Maur." _

_"I suppose it is." Maura said quietly. "I had a very lonely childhood, my parents being so involved in their own lives and then with each other made them be absent during most of it. That, and also the fact that I was always a weird child, which scared possible friends and left me all by myself. I was really lost." she finished while looking down, sadness overtaking her. "Still, I managed to finish high school in a boarding school in France, which then led to BCU during college. I graduated with honors and then I went to Harvard Medicine for my MD, residency in California and finally coming back home to Boston for the job of Chief Medical Examiner." Maura finished, emptiness in her voice, almost as if unhappy with her life and what she did with it. _

_Jane realized this and grabbed her hand while keeping the other on the steering wheel. "Whatever happened to you Maura, whatever made you become the way you are today, is nothing to be ashamed off. To me, and I'm sure that to many people, you are a wonderful, kind, smart and beautiful woman that could have chosen to have an easy life and good future but instead felt the need to help others. That, in my book and in the book of many others, is such a brave and unselfish thing to do. You are incredible." _

_Maura felt her eyes burning, tears threatening to make an appearance. She managed to control them and smiled warmly at Jane, who was also smiling._

_"My favorite time was college in BCU" Maura said happily. _

_Jane smiled back. "I remember that when I was a teenager I heard my friends talking about going to BCU and having the time of their lives." Jane said wistfully. "And that made me want so bad to go there too that I even applied to the university." _

_"Well, BCU is a very tough university to get accepted." Maura said while looking at Jane who had glanced away from her. _

_"I did get in." Jane said while smiling sadly. _

_"Then why didn't you go?" _

_"I couldn't do that to my pop." Jane whispered. "Tuition for BCU was expensive, and the salary of a plumber could never be enough to cover it. I never told my parents that I applied because it was too sad to let them know that I got in but that I couldn't go." _

_Maura thought for a while what to say next, what Jane would have wanted her to say in order to make things be better. She smiled. _

_"Well, it's a good thing that you didn't go to BCU." Maura said, getting a shocked look from Jane. "Because you would have known me during that time and see that I was really a terrible geek." _

_Jane laughed at this. "Come on, it couldn't have been that bad." _

_"I had braces, freckles, big black frame glasses, wore tails and tall skirts with square patterns and a cotton sweater." Maura said embarrassed. _

_"The nerve." Jane exclaimed while then laughing. "I wasn't also the greatest university student. Many professors hated my Italian personality."_

_"Italian personality?" Maura asked. _

_"Yes, which is basically being very loud and telling the professor that what they said was bullshit if I believed it was." _

_Maura laughed. "The nerve." _

Maura pressed her hand in Jane's shoulder when she saw her gaze freeze on a random object. She knew Jane was thinking about something else, thing that was confirmed when her eyes focused and started to scan the room. Maura herself also started to look around, not liking what she saw. The house had been very difficult to stop, almost in the middle of nowhere. After going around circles for a while they found it, being welcomed by a young man who could barely see anything because of all the eye make-up that he had on. Maura took Jane's hand and led her further away from the bed, not wanting her anywhere close the man who was barely breathing. _It isn't hard to feel it, _Maura thought while sitting on one of the empty chairs, _this man will not make it through the night. _It seemed that Jane thought the same because she felt her sit down right to her and take out a notepad. They had discussed about accessing the memories with a better of the victim and the people around him. Soon enough they both realized that the oldest daughter was the one that had the most interaction with the victim, that took care of his every need. Jane got up and quickly went to ask her questions about herself, trying to know and understand her as much as possible so she could think like her and see things from her eyes. Maura was happy about Jane's stubbornness: she was scared of going alone, and the fact that Jane was pushing her feel instantly at peace.

Right before midnight Jane saw that the man started seizing without control. Instantly getting up she saw that Maura did the same and started to feel his pulse and then chest. When she opened her eyes she saw them clouded and moving rapidly.

"He is in the middle of a sleep paralysis attack." Maura told her while moving around him and taking chairs and things out of the way.

"Maur, I don't think this is the best moment to start cleaning." Jane told her sarcastically.

Maura just ignored her and kept on moving things away from the small space. "Help me Jane."

Jane did so immediately and started to get a table out of the way when she heard a terrible scream come from the bed. There, on top of the chest of the man was the shadow of what seemed to be a person, smiling at them and pointing to the near deceased. Jane froze, her eyes not believing what they saw. Maura instead just went to stand next to the old man, clearly ignoring the shadow that focused on her instead. Jane immediately followed.

"Maura, I believe there is a shadow looking at us?" Jane tried to be funny but failed miserably.

"Yes there is." Maura said while trying to take the pulse of the man. "He is gone." she spat angrily while looking at the shadow who seemed to be telling them that it wasn't his fault.

Jane just kept on staring and almost screamed when she saw that the man pointed to Maura's hand and then to the temple of the man. He was aware of Maura's ability and was asking her to use it. Maura started to do so.

"Maur, I don't like this." Jane hissed. "He wants us to do it."

"But Jane, this may be our only chance of knowing what is going on and how to solve this." Maura begged at her. "Please Jane."

Jane just looked angrily at the shadow, who watched with interest their discussion. She faced it:

"Listen weird creature, we are going to go inside and try to find out how to stop you. If you do anything that may harm Maura then I promise you that's going to be the last thing you will ever do. And I keep my promises." Jane hissed at the shadow. Immediately after that she took Maura's hand, who was going to touch the temple of the man.

"Don't forget Jane. As soon as you feel that you are in aware talk to me. I may not be able to move, but you will because the daughter was moving around the room."

Jane nodded, already concentrating and preparing herself for the darkness.

"And one more thing." she felt Maura squeeze her hand. "Everything that you are feeling is not real. The pain, the sadness, it's not. Just don't forget that."

Jane nodded again, remembering what Maura explained to her earlier.

_"When one is looking at things from the perspective of others, you may have noticed that you start having emotions that do not match with your line of thought. The reason this occurs is because the body in which you are it's not yours, and because it's not you are unable to control it and the reactions that it has. The happiness, the feelings of true love and sadness that we experience in there are not our own. Our mind may think that they are and may make us react as if they are, but they are not. Do not let your emotions control you." _

_"Easy to say, and specially to say it to a hot-tempered Italian." _

**As soon as she felt the darkness overtake her she started to think about Danica and where she had been sitting when they were in the room. She remembered it clearly, a chair next to Maura's. She thought about the calmness that she tried to show, to try to bring stability to her family that was suffering and needed her coldness. This seemed to work because she opened her eyes and there she was sitting and facing the room. She looked to her left and saw a man with his eyes closed and what seemed like praying. On her right was Maura, calmly looking at her surroundings and then exhaling softly. Jane felt bewitched, the sudden closeness of Maura becoming intoxicating and difficult to ignore. She remembered what Maura had told her and immediately felt angry. Did this mean that Danica had also found Maura beautiful? **_**Focus Jane, do not forget why you are here, **_**she told herself while looking at the bed. **

**"Maura?" she said while looking for any reaction. **

**"Jane? Jane?!" she heard Maura almost scream, fear on her voice. **

**Deeply concentrating, she remembered Danica standing up and approaching her father, which is what her body did. **

**"I'm here darling, everything alright." she reassured her. **

**Maura, or the old man, looked at her with tears in his eyes and nodded. "Have you seen him yet?" **

**Jane was going to answer no when she saw the shadow appear in the middle of the room, looking amusedly at them. **

**"Well, whatdaya know?!" the man said while smiling brightly. "It's not every day that I have the honor of getting visitors." **

**Jane just scoffed. "Yeah, I bet you are having the time of your life." Jane said while going forward and approaching him. **_**Weird, **_**she thought while doing it. **

**The man seemed as surprised as her. "How are you doing that?" he choked out. **

**Jane looked at Maura and saw her perplexed reflection, which then became one of pain. She yelped.**

**"You better hurry Jane, your girlfriend may not have much time until the old man dies." the shadow said while laughing. "And from what I remember it was very painful for him." **

**Again Jane heard Maura scream and anger filled her lungs. She ran and crashed the man who seemed just as surprised and in shock as she felt. **

**"This is not possible, I am a specter." he screamed while Jane just grabbed him and pushed him up. **

**"You were a specter." Jane said angrily while pushing her hands around the throat of the man and squeezing. **

**"I'm not the only one." he managed to say. "There are many ore that have heard the call of Mephisto and that are coming." **

**"Oh don't worry. We will find him soon enough too. Sadly, you will not be there to see it happen. " Jane said while squeezing harder and then feeling the specter become dust under her fingers. **

**She stood up and went running towards Maura, who was looking at the whole scene through clenched teeth. She kissed her hand and whispered in her ear. "It's ok darling, it's over, you can let go. Take us back home." **


	6. Replicare

_**Authors Note:**_I couldn't sleep until I finished writing this chapter, and although it is shorter than the others, it does answer many questions that were left unanswered from the previous chapters. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

_As soon as she opened her eyes she felt extreme pain. She had not expected it to be so terrible, and after reminding herself that this pain was not real she remembered that Jane had also entered with her. After testing her self-strength, she called for her, the second time louder because of a pain that passed through her chest, warnings of a heart attack, she realized. _

_"I'm here darling, everything is alright." she heard Jane tell her, the pain too much to allow her to put her face up. _

_"Have you seen him yet?" she managed to ask while tears were filling her eyes. It was too painful to talk, and she even felt the light fade away. She probably had a couple of minutes before the memory ended. She heard Jane from afar talking, barely understanding what they were saying. _

_"Yeah, I bet you are having the time of your life." Maura chuckled despite the pain, realizing that had to be one of Jane's comment. Desperate to see her she moved up, a blaze of pain cutting through her body, but what was more shocking was watching Jane moving towards the specter, who was just as surprised as her. _

_"How are you doing that?" she heard it say. Wanting to see more, she moved even further, which made her scream. Jane's gaze fell towards her, concern and fear on her face. _

_"You better hurry Jane, your girlfriend may not have much time until the old man dies. And from what I remember it was very painful for him." she heard the shadow tell Jane, mocking her and tainting her to do something. Maura wanted to calm her down, to let her know that she was ok, but the pain had become unbearable. As soon as the scream came out of her mouth she saw Jane charge angrily charge the specter and collide with him, dragging her to the floor. Maura was speechless, this was not possible at all. _

_"You were a specter." Maura heard Jane say before she fell back and started to have seizures. _

_The darkness was falling upon her, the pain too big and devouring her. It was too hard to stay awake, conscious, but she had to make sure that Jane was alright, that nothing wrong had happened to her. Desperately looking around, she saw Jane squeezing the neck of the specter and making him turn to dust. She would have thought about what she saw, but she knew that it was all going to be over soon. Suddenly, she saw a ray of light appear between the darkness, and focusing deeply on it she managed to see Jane look at her with love and concern. The feeling was too strong, the need to see Jane too strong that it made her become self-aware enough to understand that the specter was gone. _

_"It's ok darling, it's over, you can let go. Take us back home." she felt Jane kiss her while grabbing her hand. This made her smile and close her eyes, for the first time seeing pure light instead of darkness._

* * *

Maura woke up, pain falling through her body as if she had gone through the heart attack herself. Not wanting to open her eyes, she started to move her hands, wanting to at least know where she was. What she didn't expect was the sudden warmth that she felt. She opened her eyes to find herself in the bed of the hotel room that she had booked for Jane and her. Jane, she remembered and instantly got up, only to be stopped by strong hands who were telling her to lay still. Right next to her was the reason of all her sudden emotions, relief on her face.

"Maur, my swee..." she stopped herself before she said something that made Maura feel uncomfortable. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got hit by a car." Maura whispered, noticing that Jane had stopped herself from saying something to Maura that was dying to hear. She grabbed her hand. "I'm just so glad to see you are ok Jane."

This made Jane's heart melt, and in a weird gesture she kissed Maura's cheek, lingering a little bit too long. Maura closed her eyes and hummed in deep contentment. She grabbed Jane's hand and squeezed it. _Squeezed, _Maura thought, remembering what had happened.

"The specter?" Maura whispered.

"Gone." Jane answered, angriness on her voice. "I guess that solves your fellow M.E's case."

Maura nodded. "Jane, what you did there..." she started to say, suddenly being interrupted by Jane.

"I was just so angry Maura. He was enjoying your pain, and that made me react. I don't know why, but I feel very protective of you." Jane said this last part embarrassed. "I don't know how, but it suddenly became easy to move. I know you said it was impossible, and that scares me, but I did it Maura."

Maura was baffled. "I didn't even think that it was possible to grab a specter, and you did Jane. For some strange reason you were able to do so, and without even knowing you were doing it. It is rather fascinating." she continued while sitting and grabbing Jane's arm, moving it around.

Jane laughed. "Are you examining me, Dr. Isles?"

"Perhaps." she answered back flirtingly. She suddenly focused on Jane's neck and softly put her fingers there. "You have a wonderful sternocleidomastoid muscle."

Jane gulped, trying really hard not to close her eyes. "Thank you, I guess?"

Maura looked up and saw Jane holding her face straight. Assuming that she was making her uncomfortable, she started to move away. "I'm sorry Jane, I didn't realize that I was making you uncomfortable."

Jane laughed, dragging Maura back to her arms. "Trust me Maura, that was not what you were doing at all."

Maura took a deep breath, perhaps her earlier experience making her become bolder than what she usually was. She looked at Jane, measuring her, and when she saw expectation in her eyes, she quickly kissed her neck. When Jane stayed quiet she took that as an encouragement and kept trailing kisses on her neck.

"I can't explain it." she said while continuing to kiss Jane. "And I don't know if it is only me, but I have started experiencing these feelings." she whispered while switching to Jane's ear and biting it softly.

Jane whimpered, trying really hard to control herself, desperate to hear what Maura said and to just lose herself under the soft kisses.

"They are so intense, and so fulfilling Jane. They scare me." Maura stopped kissing Jane and looked deeply at her. "I have never felt like this; so protective of someone. I guess what I'm trying to tell you, and although it sounds ridiculous, I think I may be falling for you." she whispered while looking down.

This was all it took, Jane's determination crumbling and the desperation that she had been feeling since the day she met Maura Isles taking the reins. She lifted Maura's face carefully, and after looking at her eyes, she nodded and kissed her lips. The action surprised Maura, but after a few seconds she found herself responding to the kiss. The both of them were desperate to make the other realize how much they had wanted this to happen, how much they felt and how much they had been waiting for it. Jane deepened the kiss, making Maura whimper and softly put her arms around Jane's, who was happily laying down and bringing Maura along with her. Without hesitation Jane took her face and kissed her again, leaving after she stayed out of breath hot kisses on her skin and the beginning of her chest.

"Maura..." Jane whispered while looking up and watching Maura with her eyes closed. "My sweet Maura." she continued to say. "What I feel for you is too hard to explain. It is so deep, and so full emotions. I don't understand how it happened, and this may sound cliché, but I feel connected to you, and not just in a cheesy way."

"Sometimes it's almost as if I can think what you are thinking, as if I can feel your fear, your devotion and passion for the things you do. Your compassion." Jane continued while kissing Maura chastely on the lips. "Your love for life."

Maura saw Jane and instantly understood what she was saying because she felt it too. She had felt it since the first time they touched, and now that she had Jane on top of her she started to feel it again. She kissed Jane again, passionately, wanting her to understand how deep her feelings for her were. Jane brought her hand to caress Maura's cheek, on her way there softly touching her temple. Both of them felt it come, a feeling of warmth that led them to be facing each other in a white room.

"Maura?" Jane asked while going towards her. "Where are we?"

Maura was too speechless to respond, realizing right away what had happened. She stood next to Jane and felt the pull push her, softly stopping at a place that she knew very well.

"We are in Boston." Maura said somberly. She remembered this very well.

Soon enough they both saw Maura, or the reflection of Maura, make her way towards the back of a restaurant. Waiting for her was Sergeant Korsak, who simply nodded his regards.

"What happened?" Jane saw reflection Maura ask Korsak.

"We didn't know he was being followed." Korsak whispered while moving away, the body of a young man facing them. Jane saw both Maura's flinch.

"You told me he would be protected Korsak, you promised me." Maura screamed at him.

"You know what this creature does Maura, how it is capable to lure their prey and make them do things that they don't want to." Korsak said sadly. "I am truly sorry."

Reflective Maura pushed his hand away from her shoulder, and without hesitation she touched his temple, immediately feeling the pull. Jane and Maura felt it too, and soon enough they saw the darkness being transformed to a cheap bar filled with music and people. The three of them made their way towards the bar where a young man was nodding at them and asking them so seat. Jane froze, it was the same creature that she had met in the alley, the one that made her join the Special Homicide Unit. The memory went forward, probably hazing because the man had many bears. They were outside, the cold wind blowing their faces. They wanted to move, and Jane felt reflective Maura's attempts at escaping, but finding herself unable to do so. Still, Jane moved around and saw how the creature started to laugh and push his fist towards him. Jane looked at the young man's hands and saw that he had a knife in it. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again they were laying on the bed. Jane felt Maura get up of the bed and out of the room, which made her bolt and immediately go after her. She found her on the rooftop, breathing rapidly while holding her tears. Jane slowly made her way towards her, and when she was close encircled her in a deep hug.

Maura turned and softly positioned her head on Jane's shoulders, the tears streaming without control. It had been too terrible to see it that first time, to have felt that weakness and desperation of not being able to help his friend. Now that she saw it through Jane's perspective it had been even worse. The only difference now was that instead of going home to cry herself to sleep alone, this time she was had Jane hugging her and whispering her love and concern. She took a deep breath and took Jane's hands, kissing each finger delicately.

"Jane, thank you."

Jane laughed hysterically. "For what Maura? For making you remember something awful? Or for invading your privacy and finding your deepest secrets without your consent?"

Maura made Jane look at her. "For reminding me that doing this alone is terrible, and for making me be thankful to that awful creature."

"Thankful? He killed your friend!"

"That he did." Maura said sadly. "But he also brought you to my life."

Jane instantly kissed Maura, who sweetly kissed her back. "And besides, I think that based on all the things that we have been through, my privacy has already been invaded many of times." Maura said while smiling.

"Who was he?" Jane asked her softly, trying to be understanding but a sting of jealousy still on her question.

"He was a friend that I met during my time in BCU. His name was Adam Fairfield and he was a truly good man. We had just received information of a creature that manipulated people into giving them all of their wealth and then killing them. With the help of a P.I we found out that his next target was Adam. Korsak, desperate to catch the creature, approach Adam, told him about me working on the case and asked him for his cooperation. When Adam heard that I was part of the investigation he immediately decided to help." Maura said angrily. "After Adam was killed I was truly mad at Korsak, and even left the unit for a while. Ironically I only came back when I heard that the creature responsible for Adam's death was captured."

Jane nodded. "I would have been mad at him too, and I hope he apologized."

Maura smiled guiltily. "I may have taken advantage of the situation and asked him for a couple of favors."

Jane smiled. "The nerve."

"Only one truly important." Maura said quietly. "That he introduced me to the person that got the creature."

Jane smiled again. "I think I may be able to not be so harsh on Korsak, which reminds me that Frost was right."

Maura looked amused at Jane, who started to move back inside the room.

"He said that Korsak had a sixth sense for recruiting people that had special abilities." Maura said. "And I don't even know how I knew that. But what I do think I know is the ability that you have."

"Me, an ability, don't be ridiculous Maura."

"It makes total sense. The way you were able to tell yourself to move your body and tack the creature of the alley, or how after touching my temple you were able to go inside my memories but control them far better than me." Maura said excitedly. "It fits with one of the strangest and most fascinating types of abilities. In fact, I have only read about it and there is not much information about it."

Jane moved Maura's shoulders. "Then just tell me woman, you are killing me."

Maura smiled. "Your special ability, my darling, is replication."


	7. Myelin Sheath

**Authors note: **You asked and here it is, new chapter! You are welcomed to read the P.d at the end of the chapter for further clarification about terms. Enjoy and keep reviewing!

* * *

"Ouch." Jane said again while watching the syringe go inside her arm.

After they got back from New York, Maura got deeply involved in trying to find out more about Jane's newly discovered ability. Although she didn't want to admit it to Jane, she was a little scared of what this ability could do and how it could affect Jane, who seemed oblivious to the danger. Not that she expected Jane to be scared, but instead of being at least a little bit preoccupied, the reality was the complete opposite.

"You know, you could have told me that you were planning on taking all my blood." Jane told her sarcastically.

Maura just hummed. "The special tests that I'm ordering require a high quantity of blood Jane, so stop being a baby and cooperate." she mocked her.

Jane just looked straight. "Was it like this for you?"

Maura looked curiously at her.

"I mean, after finding out that you were special." Jane said nervously. "Was it just like 'Oh, look at that I can see people's memories, hurray!'"

Maura smiled sweetly and Jane and gave her a small peck. "Yes and no. Of course I was excited about finding out that I had special abilities that others did not, but mostly I was curious about how it worked. I didn't know anyone else that also had them, and for a while I thought that I was the only one that did."

"But I still don't understand how mine works." Jane said embarrassed. "I barely know about this world and now I seem to be part of it. I'm scared."

Maura took her hand. "Well, Detective Smartypants, I think you have an advantage that most of us did not have. You have me." she said while smiling at Jane, who immediately smiled back.

"You are a very humble genius." Jane said sarcastically. "I bet it's very difficult to be you."

"Oh, you have no idea." Maura said without noticing the hint of sarcasm in Jane's comment. "But if you want I can try to explain to you my theory of how your ability works."

Jane nodded and stood straight, ready for what she expected to be a very long lecture.

"Well, in order for you to understand it better, you would need to know the exact etymology of the word replication. It comes from the Latin 'replicare', and it means 'the action of copying or reproducing something', which is exactly what you do when you touch someone." Maura said. "But I have also noticed that sometimes it doesn't even take that, just a stare or experiencing the ability of the person being performed on you, being enough for your mind to be able to recreate it and sometimes even improving the ability."

Jane just nodded. "But why didn't I feel it sooner?"

"Maybe because you never had an encounter with a creature before." Maura said absently. "Some people can live their whole life unaware of the existence of them because they never crossed paths."

"So that day when I chased down that terrible creature..."

"Your brain's natural instinct of survival developed your ability and made it become functional." Maura said. "Some abilities, such as mine, do not require of the intervention of a creature to function because they are created based on our experiences. Let's use me as an example." Maura continued while pointing at herself.

Jane smiled. "A great example."

Maura smiled back. "Physically I'm not a threat, and because of that I wouldn't be considered to be a predator in our ecosystem. But, because I do need traits to secure my survival, instead of being physically strong I went the complete opposite way, having intelligence instead of strong musculature. This can be argued by which side of our brain is more dominant, in my case being my left side the one that controls my actions the most. Left-side brain persons tend to be more logical and analytical, very good with numbers and reasoning." Maura said while pointing at herself. "But our side of the brain is not the sole part that determines why we develop different abilities. What is generally true with all humans is that our amygdala decides which memories it wants to restore and discard, which things to remember and forget or what things we want to obtain. After our amygdala chooses which memories to restore, our hypothalamus, based on the things that we learn thanks to our amygdala, selects on what things to focus. And this then gets transmitted to the rest of our organism thanks to our brain cells, which carry what we call the Myelin Sheath in our brain cells. Unlike normal humans, our brain cells are able to produce the quadruple quantity, which leads to our brain to expand in size, and this expansion in return, along with the influence of our emotions and fears, ends up creating the Chicondria. The Chicondria is basically the organelle responsible for the creation of abilities. Different Chicondria create different abilities, and in my case, because I was more logical and scientific, my Chicondria created an ability that took advantage of my knowledge, one that cannot be used for attack or defense, but for scientific inquiry."

Jane just looked at Maura, who was waiting for an answer. "Well, it seems you really thought about this." Jane said while smiling.

"I did." Maura said while sitting down again. "You clearly don't understand how unique your ability is Jane. To be able to copy others abilities is such a dangerous thing. It's like taking away a piece of a person's identity and using it against them."

"Is that what you thought when I made you see that memory?" Jane whispered quietly.

Maura made Jane look at her. "Of course not darling. When you touched me I felt the love that you feel for me, the care and concern that you have always shown to me since we met. Still, because our brain's most emotional parts are responsible for the creation of our abilities, they tend to always influence the way we experience and use them. With you, and every time you have come with me inside a memory, it's true that I have felt the usual darkness that I usually experience, but at the same time, there was a warmth and peace, which I'm sure comes from you and what we feel for each other." Maura said while smiling warmly at Jane.

Jane smiled back, but then a thought came back to her, something that had been bothering her. "Do you remember that time we saw Mephisto?"

Maura nodded.

"He manipulated the memory too, right? That's why he was able to directly speak and address us." Jane said.

Maura nodded again. "As soon as I saw what you did with the specter I suspected the same thing. He also has the ability of replication."

Jane fidgeted. "So that's why we felt the memory be so awful and full of hate." Jane said while grabbing Maura's hand, shaking at the memory. "It was because he manipulated it."

Maura nodded again. "It's the two sides of the token. While you bring warmth to the person's abilities you obtain, he brings darkness and hate."

"Do you think he knows?" Jane asked quietly. "Because if he doesn't then I want to keep it that way. Who knows, maybe keeping it a secret will give us the upper hand, which is why you will not let anyone else apart from us two see the results of those exams."

"And Korsak and Frost?" Maura said disapprovingly. She hated to keep secrets. "They are also part of the team."

"And we will tell them Maura, as soon as we confirm that the ability that I do have is replication." Jane said. "Or are you willing to assure us all that without a doubt I possess this ability?"

Maura looked at Jane and saw her smiling. _She already knows how to drive me crazy, _but instead of following her game she simply nodded and took the blood samples with her. "Because I can't compromise the results of the experiment, I will refrain from telling them to anyone, including you." Maura said while smiling back.

Jane's smile fell, realizing that she had been defeated at her own game. She got up and quickly went to hug Maura, who also smiled and smirked at her, moving around the room and squealing while Jane followed her. It didn't take long for Jane to catch her, and without any struggle she brought her close.

"We are in the middle of my office Jane!" Maura hushed while looking around. "What if someone decides to come here?"

"Well, are you expecting someone Dr. Isles?" Jane asked flirtingly. Maura closed her mouth, feeling suddenly blank. "You know, the fact that someone may come in makes all of this more exciting. Don't you agree?"

Maura squealed. "Yes."

Jane laughed. She lowered her hand and felt Maura accommodate herself. "Should I stop then?"

"No." Maura whispered while letting all her inhibitions go. She moved head and kissed Jane's neck.

"God, I will don't think I will ever get tired of this." both women said at the same time, which made them look at each other and laugh.

"Maybe we should refrain from saying the exact same thing at the exact same time in front of others." Jane said while bringing both of them to the comfort of Maura's couch. As soon as she sat down she yelped. "This is the most uncomfortable couch that I ever sat on."

Maura laughed. "This is an Eames Sofa Jane."

"So what? It is really uncomfortable and couches are supposed to be the complete opposite." Jane said while standing up. "There is no way we are going to be making out on that couch. My back won't take it."

Maura smiled and laid herself on the couch on purpose, making Jane open her eyes and stare deeply. "Really? Well that's very... inconvenient." Maura whispered the last part while taking her shoes off. "You see, I was in the mood of breaking the rules. With. You." she enunciated on purpose each word.

Jane ran back and kissed her deeply, humming her contentment. "The things I do for you." she mumbled before taking her boots and jacket. Maura was starting to remove her belt where her badge and weapon were, but when she felt Jane's phone vibrate she stopped.

"Ignore it." Jane said while grabbing Maura's shirt and popping the bottoms open. Maura held her breath when she felt the sudden chill of being exposed and she dropped Jane's phone, which started to vibrate again. Maura, completely focused on getting Jane's shirt also felt her phone vibrate, making Jane groan angrily against her chest. Maura smiled sadly and kissed the top of Jane's exposed chest.

"Dr. Isles." she said while kissing Jane's hand.

'Is Jane with you? I called her but she didn't answer.' Frost said.

"She is here." Maura simply answered while getting up and fixing herself. Jane followed and started to gather all her stuff.

'Maybe she forgot to switch from silence mode.' Frost added. 'We need you two to come as soon as possible to the conference room.'

"Do we have a new case?" Jane asked while taking Maura's phone and putting it on speaker mode.

'I'm afraid it's worse than that.' Frost said quietly. 'We got a video-call. From our couple's killer.'

Jane and Maura looked at each other. "We will be there in five minutes." Jane said while hanging up. "Listen Maura, whatever happens, know that I am right here with you. He knows who you are, which he will use to his advantage, Don't let him get to you."

Maura nodded while taking Jane's hand and making their way to the conference room. The walk there was short, and as soon as both women made it inside the room they saw Korsak deeply troubled and focusing on the screen. In it they saw a young man and woman sleeping peacefully. Jane realized right away what this meant; the creature was tainting them to act on impulse, to realize that there was nothing they could do to save those humans. He heard them get in and quickly smiled when he focused on Maura. Jane noticed this and immediately set herself in front of her, the creature's gaze changing to amusement.

"So good that you could finally join us Dr. Isles." he said while smiling. "And from what I see with a new friend. Tell me, who are you?"

"Keep trying creature." Jane spat angrily.

The creature laughed and again focused on Maura. "Did you open the present I left you at Beacon Hill? Wasn't it something else?"

Maura stayed quietly looking at the scream, no hint of having any emotion. "Was it strange to feel yourself being absorbed by darkness, almost every day, and still make it out of there unmarked?" he said while smiling softly. "I have seen you there Dr., walking right past me, and although you may convince yourself that you are doing it to help the dead then you are more than mistake. The reason you do it, and the reason I do, is because we enjoy it. We enjoy invading and feeling other people's emotions as if they were their own, unachievable for us because we are too logical. Although you may not like it, you have to be fully aware that you and I are not so different from each other."

Jane had heard the whole discussion, or monologue, between Maura and the creature. Although Maura was not showing it, she knew that deep inside she was getting close to her breaking point, her mind and logic being convinced little by little. Jane knew that she had to do something before this happened. She stood up and went to face Maura, shaking her and then turning around so she could face the camera.

"Listen to me freak creature." Jane hissed. "You may think yourself as very smart and cunning, that this is all a game that you are determined. Sadly for you, now I'm also playing this game, and believe me, I'm very competitive." she added while facing him. "If you don't believe me then go ahead and ask your friend with the green suit." Jane spat at him, making him show the smallest of reactions. He smiled.

"Perhaps I underestimated you. But don't worry, that never happens twice." he added while chuckling. "Although I would love to stay and keep talking to you, I'm unable to do so because duty calls." he added while looking at couple and walking towards them.

After the video call ended Jane quickly sat down and looked at Maura, who was breathing deeply. She saw Korsak angrily alert troupers to be on extreme vigilance, but they all knew that it would be too late for the couple. Still, after he hung up he approached the two women, and raising his eyes he waited. When none spoke he just sat down in front of them.

"Maura, you never told us about that case with the New York homicide department." he said silently. "And if I'm not mistaken, a case that had a connection to our killer"

"His name is Mephisto." Jane said while looking at him. "And yes, without us knowing, it turned out that Mephisto has been manipulating the memories from his victims and making us see what he wants us to see. _All dead ends. _Korsak simply nodded and angrily started to move around the room. "This creature is too experienced and complex. It will not make mistakes easily and will play us all until it gets what you want.

Maura nodded. "He is a replicant."

Frost and Korsak looked surprised at her. "How do you know this Maura?"

"Because of the things that he was saying, each of them can usually be felt with all the different powers, and physiologically speaking she was reacting purely based on that."

"Then we are more than screwed." Frost said. "If the creature keeps changing the memories when we will never know what is reality and what is a lie."

Jane nodded. "Then I guess it's a good thing that we have an ace under our sleeve."

Both them looked at Maura waiting for confirmation, but when they saw her just as surprised as they were they knew that she was not part of the plan.

Jane just huffed. "You have me."

* * *

**P.d:** In this chapter I introduced two new terms that will be key during the rest of the story. The first one was replicant, which is basically the ability to imitate and reproduce anything seen. Both Jane and Mephisto are replicants, and the reason why they are able to manipulate and change the abilities from whom they replicate it from is because they adapt it to their own situation and emotions. As Maura said to Jane, the way abilities react is unpredictable because they are mostly influenced by the feelings of the human, which means that abilities can repeat themselves between humans and creatures but still act differently. Because creatures also have abilities, Jane was able to replicate the abilities of the specter and use them against it while trying to save Maura.

The second important term, and that I invented, (trying to make it a little bit realistic) is the Chicondria, which is basically the organelle responsible for the creation of abilities. The Chicondria is created because of the uncommon high level of Myelin Sheath in the brain cells of both humans with abilities and creatures. This irregularity leads to the brain expanding, which in return allows the creation of the ability.

Another thing that I think would be good clearing is that Maura here has the connection with Mephisto, Jane being the newcomer and protector of Maura. The reason I did this is because I kept remembering that conversation that Maura and Hoyt had on 1x08, and how he said that they were alike. I thought it would be nice to see how there are different types of darkness (the dangerous ones like Mephisto's and the ones that isolate you from the world like Maura's).


	8. Cannolis

**Author's note: **The support and reviews that this story is getting is very overwhelming. Thank you so much for your interest in it and making me blush :) I try to take suggestions from your reviews, which motivate me to write more and more. This chapter is going to be a little lighter than the others, but I guess that after all the fight with creatures our girls deserved some fluffy time. Do check the p.d notes for explanations and if you have questions don't hesitate to PM me.

* * *

_"You have me." _Maura heard Jane say, making both Sergeant Korsak and Frost look at her expectantly. This was completely opposite to what they had agreed to do moments before, which wasn't good at all.

"What Jane means by that..." Maura started to say, trying to gain some time. "Is that before she arrived to the Unit we had no idea that Mephisto was a replicant." _which was true, _Maura thought to herself. "But now, and thanks to her help in New York, I was able to determine that the reason why Mephisto is so hard to locate is because he is manipulating the evidence and confusing us." _which was also true. _

Maura saw that both men nodded, satisfied by the answer she gave them. When she looked at Jane she saw her smiling amusedly at her. A sudden anger came over her and without wasting time she grabbed her from the arm and dragged her to the conference room, making sure to close the room after them. Jane was going to say something but Maura didn't let her.

"What the hell were you even thinking Jane?!" she yelled. "We agreed on a plan and you went completely against it. Do you know how bad it feels to have your opinion being discredited that fast? Or how awful it felt to endure that conversation with Mephisto, conversation that at some point I do believe is true?" she was still screaming while holding her tears. "I thought we were in this together."

Jane was speechless, her plan backfired horribly against her. She tried to grab Maura's hands but she wouldn't let her, instead separating herself more. Jane knew she had to make Maura listen. "I did not betray your trust. I was not going to tell them about me having a special ability." Jane stopped herself, watching how Maura was angrily looking at her. _It's not a good time to let your pride control you Jane, _she realized.

"Actually, I don't know what I was trying to do Maura, I let my emotions control me. What he said to you, and how he said it, I swear I wanted to kill him, still want to kill him." Jane said while finally making Maura look at her. "And I know that although it seemed as if what he said didn't affect you, deep inside it did. Talk to me."

After a while of just looking at Jane, Maura nodded and sat down, followed by Jane who took her hand. "Maybe he is not wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe I am like him." Maura said quietly.

"You are nothing like IT." Jane answered angrily. Her anger was not towards Maura, but to the creature that made Maura believe she was evil.

"When this case began I just started to think about things I never really thought about before." Maura started to say quietly. "And I just realized something when I was reading about Mephisto that it just never occurred to me before." she took a deep breath before continuing. " There was a lot of benign neglect: I didn't ask for much, I don't think I really knew how, and the less that I would ask for, the less time people would have for me." Maura finished while tears were falling from her cheeks.

Jane smiled sadly and kissed her hands. "No matter what happened to you, you are nothing like that monster, ok?" Jane said fiercely. "Yeah you are a little antisocial maybe a little goofy, but that's not the same thing. What you truly are is a very beautiful and lovable human being that has so much to give. Me." Jane continued softly. "I'm just one more lucky person that will be able to experience it." she finished while watching Maura's reaction. When she saw her smile and nod she relaxed, aware that they had taken too long to go back to the conference room. Jane was going to tell Maura that they had to go back, but as soon as she started to get up Maura ran to the other side and kissed her quickly on the lips. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but a loving kiss, a thank you for being here kiss. Jane returned it happily, quickly taking Maura's hand and leading her outside.

Headquarters were a nightmare, everyone on alert or expecting a call from the police that confirmed the finding of the bodies of a young couple, making Jane's and Maura giddiness disappear. Jane hated to admit that this creature was too smart and cunning, the complete definition of evilness in her book. She was worried about Maura, and how vulnerable the creature had made her feel, which wasn't completely unexpected. From what she had managed to see, Maura was troubled by her past and what she interpreted were signs of darkness. Ironically, for Jane, Maura was the complete opposite: She was a ray of sunlight in the darkness of this world. Her innocence, self-sacrifice and care were enduring, and her love for life and the small moments enviable. Maura was simply perfect, and it made her feel sad and angry that Maura couldn't see it. Hell, even her mom would tell Maura that she was better than Jane. Her mom, Jane thought suddenly. She had been avoiding her, not sure of how to explain to her what usually happened on the job.

_"You know mom, just everyday stuff. I went inside a dead person's memories and killed a specter, which is a creature that goes inside people's minds. And also, I found out I have powers, or abilities, as Maura prefers to call them." _She imagined herself telling her mother, which would surely make the woman faint or laugh at her. She thought of Maura again, and how lonely she had felt during her childhood. This suddenly gave her an idea.

"Kor..." Jane started to say.

"You go Jane, there is nothing you can do, hell, nothing anyone can do." he said exasperated. "Tell that to the doc too."

Jane smiled softly and nodded, but before she left she remembered. "Korsak, how does your ability work?"

Korsak laughed softly. "I told you, I read people's minds."

"No you don't." Jane said while smiling. "Maura explained it to me, in Maura's terms, so although I got the essence of it I still wonder how you make it work."

"The trick is into pretending to not know what to expect." he said wistfully. "People don't like it when you tell them that you already heard them say that when in reality they haven't."

"Can you control it?"

"With practice I have learned to use it in my favor. I learned to realize that with me knowing what will happen, and my reaction based on that knowledge, will end up changing the future I saw."

"That's complex. Bet that helps a lot during interrogations." she added conspiratorially.

"You have no idea." Korsak winked at her while punching her shoulder lightly. "Now off you go, so you can sleep for a while."

Jane smiled again and left headquarters, thinking about how awesome it would be to have Korsak's ability. She was making her way to the morgue, excited about the prospect of telling Maura her plan. When she got in she saw that no one was there, which was completely strange. Grabbing her gun out of instinct, Jane started to move around the different sections, finding nothing out of place or of the ordinary. It must have been seconds before she heard footsteps behind her, which made her turn and point her weapon to a very scared Maura.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry Maur." she said while making her way towards her.

Maura chuckled and exhaled, not realizing that she had been holding her breath. "Jane, what in the world?"

Jane chuckled and hid her gun. "Looking for you." she added while smiling and smirking at Maura.

"Oh really?" Maura told her flirtingly.

"Why yes, yes I was. I had a proposition for you." Jane said while suddenly getting nervous.

Maura looked up amused.

"Well, I was thinking, and you know, I think it would be really nice if you metmymother." Jane said quickly, too embarrassed.

Jane saw Maura look at her completely taken back. "Meet your mother?" she stuttered.

"Well, I mean, since you didn't hang out with your mother I thought it..." Jane started to say, immediately realizing that it was all coming out wrong.

"So just because I didn't spend time with my mother you think that I should meet yours? Because you feel pity for me?" Maura asked angrily.

Jane closed her eyes, trying to think what to do. When she opened them she saw Maura looking at her amusedly.

"You were going to tell me your proposition?" Maura said excitedly "You know, I do feel adventurous right now." she added flirtingly.

Jane just stayed still. "But I already told you, meeting my mother?"

Maura froze, and then started to move around the office. "Meet your mother?"

Jane just nodded. "Yeah, you know, I thought about what we talked earlier, and thought it would be nice..."

"So it's not because you want me to meet her, but because you feel bad for me? Because I didn't have a relationship with my own mother?" Maura asked angrily.

"I already told you that I didn't mean it like that!" Jane said exasperated.

"How could you have told me when we haven't talked until now?!"

Jane's mouth fell open. She knew what this meant: when Korsak touched her he probably passed her his ability, and without her knowledge she had been seeing ahead of time. She was confused, and desperate she again closed her eyes.

"Meet your mother?" she heard Maura ask her while looking up surprised. "When?"

"Tonight." Jane said carefully. "I know it is soon, or maybe even desperate, but I would really like for you to meet her, because you are wonderful and I want to show people that I am with a very beautiful woman."

Maura smiled brightly, making her way to Jane and kissing her on the lips sweetly. Jane relaxed and responded to the kiss, closing her eyes because of the reflex.

When she opened them she was facing Maura, who looked expectantly at her.

"When are we meeting your mother?" Maura asked quietly.

Jane just started to scream and grabbed Maura's hands. "Korsak touched me." Jane almost cried. "And apparently I replicated his ability and I keep repeating this conversation time and time."

Maura quickly looked at her and laughed. "How many times have we talked about this?"

Jane exhaled. "This is the fifth time. I don't know how to control this."

Maura looked briefly at her. "What has been a pattern in all of the conversations?"

"I'm nervous because I am asking you to meet my mom and I don't know how you will react." Jane said embarrassed. "But the last time it actually went well and we started kissing, but then boom I open my eyes and here I am." Jane said frustrated.

Maura laughed again, finding the situation amusing. "Well, you must have said something really dumb, because I don't think I could say no to you." Maura said shyly.

Jane looked up at Maura and stroke her cheek. "Neither could I, and sorry if sometimes I don't know how to express myself. But this." she said while pointing at them. "Is something so new to me, and quite wonderful that I'm afraid of messing things up."

Maura smiled and kissed Jane's cheek. "The only thing that you need to do is be yourself, Jane Rizzoli."

"Good." Jane said. "Because I'm now going to kiss the hell out of you, close my eyes and restart this conversation." Jane said while taking Maura's mouth and putting her lips on top, feeling the softness of her lips graciously return the kiss eagerly. She closed her eyes.

"When are we meeting your mother Jane?" Maura told her while looking nervous.

Jane smiled and kissed her softly, making Maura relax immediately. "I was wondering if it could be tonight. Lately I've been ignoring her and I feel kinda bad about it. It would mean a lot if you came." Jane said while showing Maura her puppy eyes.

Maura smiled and nodded, gasping as she noticed her clothes. "Why didn't you warn me Jane, or at least tell me in advance so I could wear something nicer?"

Jane just smiled. "You look wonderful Maura, and I know for certain that my mom will love you." she said while grabbing Maura's keys and pushing her to the door. "She has always wanted a doctor in the family."

* * *

"Maaaaa, I'm hereeee!" Jane screamed while going inside the house, quickly trying to get the things that were on the floor.

Maura came in behind her, analyzing the house where Jane grew up and trying to learn more about her. She was surprised when two men came out to meet them, one looking very sweetly at her. She saw that Jane noticed this because she immediately grabbed her from the waist and pulled her close.

"Frankie, Tommy." she said while looking at the second one with seriousness. "This is Dr. Maura Isles. We work together at the Special Homicide Unit." she said while motioning Maura to shake their hands.

"You are the famous Dr. Isles?!" Frankie said while shaking her hand. "I have heard so much about you!"

"I hope good things." Maura said quietly.

He nodded. "Only that you were the best medical examiner that the state of Massachusetts has ever had."

Jane smiled at that comment and squeezed Maura's hand. "That she definitely is."

"And probably the hottest." Tommy added while smiling at Maura, who smiled in return. "With you being so beautiful I bet that many guys drool over you."

Jane just snorted, angry at her brother's remarks. Maura decided to answer him.

"Well, I'm not sure of that. Most men find very unattractive my field of work."

Tommy just kept on smiling and subtly pushed Jane out of Maura's embrace, him taking her place and putting a hand over her shoulder. "I don't believe that! Well, guess it's their loss and my win." he added while winking at her.

Jane was going to hit him in the head with her hand but then her mother came in.

"Jane, darling!" she screamed while running towards her and hugging her, unaware of Maura's presence. "I have been so worried about you. You haven't called, you haven't visited. What kind of daughter does that?!"

"The kind that is busy." Jane said sarcastically.

"You work too hard, and they don't pay me anything for that." Angela said dramatically.

"Well, I guess that's why it's my job and not yours." Jane said angrily. She turned around and saw Tommy's hand on Maura's shoulder, which made her get a little bit angrier. "We have a guest today."

Angela immediately looked around the room and saw Maura, who was shyly looking at the whole scene. She went towards her and gave her a nice hug. Maura reciprocated it, taking advantage of the situation and separated from Tommy, who had been talking to her about baseball.

"Where are my manners?" Maura said dramatically. "My name is Angela Rizzoli and welcome to my home."

Jane just huffed. _So like the movies. _

Maura smiled. "And I'm Maura Isles, and thank you for allowing me to be here."

Angela just smiled. "It's nothing dear, especially because it's the first time that Tommy has brought someone." she said while going towards him and kissing his cheeks. "You did such a wonderful job, she is beautiful and polite."

"Yeah, he would have done a good job if he did indeed bring Maura." Jane said while going to the kitchen and getting two beers. She gave one to Maura. "Maura works with me at the Special Homicide Unit."

"She is one of the best Medical Examiners out there." Frankie added while smiling at Maura.

_You too Frankie?!, _Jane thought angrily. _What the hell is wrong with my brothers?_

"Medical Examiner, so you are a doctor?" Angela asked curiously.

"Yes, I am."

"You must have many patients, especially with that beauty." Angela said while winking at Tommy.

"I don't think my patients care that much about my physical appearance."

"Nonsense." Angela said. "Everyone cares about that!"

"Well, these patients don't because they are all dead when they get to Maura's table." Jane said pissed. She had forgotten how irritating her family could be.

Angela just looked surprised at Maura, who smiled softly.

"That's true, I work for the Boston PD and help them solve homicides."

Before anyone could ask Maura any more questions Jane quickly excused both of them and headed upstairs, saying that she was going to give Maura a tour of the house. When they both made it to Jane's old room she closed the door.

"I had forgotten how irritating my family could be." Jane said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Maura smiled. "It's quite enduring."

"And my brothers! It's like they are two teenage boys who have just discovered boobs."

Maura laughed heartily at that last comment. "Is Jane Rizzoli jealous?"

Jane just looked down, pretending to be uninterested. "Course I'm not."

Maura just smiled wider. "Well, Tommy does seem nice, and he has a very well defined pectoralis major and serratus anterior."

Jane just looked up to Maura, who was smiling. "Is that so Dr. Isles? Is my brother better than me?" Jane added huskily while getting closer to Maura, who was holding her breath in shear excitement.

"Maybe?" Maura managed to say before softly moaning after Jane carefully set her leg between Maura's.

"Mmmmm." Jane said while moving it up and making Maura yelp. "Guess I'll have to win you back."

Maura nodded, too unaware of what was happening and of where they were. "I sure wouldn't mind that." she whispered.

Jane just smiled and kissed Maura's lips, placing her upper body carefully over Maura's. After kissing her, she took Maura's hand and placed it under her shirt, fact that made Maura look up hungrily at her. She contracted her muscles under Maura's touch, on purpose making her abdominals show.

"You know." Jane said while still moving Maura's hand up. "I was always a little bit too proud of my abs."

"And you should be." Maura said reverently. "They feel quite wonderful."

Jane smiled again and finally took her shirt off. Maura kept on staring without decorum, and quickly put her mouth and kissed Jane's stomach, making her hold her breath.

"You truly are a wonderful human specimen." Maura whispered while moving to Jane's chest, her stare lingering and asking for permission. Jane nodded and in a matter of seconds started to moan, waves of pleasure filling her every being.

"Oh Maura." Jane said quietly. "I swear that if I see my brothers or I hear my mother making any remark about them being with you I will personally hit each one of them."

Maura just smiled and kissed Jane's ear. "Or you could just tell them the truth."

"Which is?" Jane asked quietly. They had never discussed their relationship, or even if they were in one. Everything had been too fast.

"That I'm sadly not available anymore."

Jane smiled deeply and kissed Maura again. "Good, because I don't like sharing what is mine." she added flirtingly. "And you are definitely mine, Maura Isles."

Maura felt Jane suck on her neck, and instantly knowing what she was trying to do she tried to separate. Surprisingly, she started to feel pleasure and instead of telling Jane to stop she was encouraging her. It was minutes until Jane finally let go of Maura's neck, smiling softly.

"I know it's rude to leave marks." Jane said embarrassed. "But I wanted to reassure myself."

"Reassure yourself of what?" Maura tried to sound angry without success.

"That you really want me."

Maura nodded and kissed Jane. "You didn't need to do that in order to reassure yourself."

Jane smiled. "No. That." she said while pointing at Maura's hickey. "Was a warning for my brothers, which I bet are waiting anxiously for you ."

They both made it to the table, where the two brothers and Angela were already sitting down. Jane smiled and took out Maura's chair, earning an appreciation smile from her. Before coming down she had tried to add makeup to the hickey, arguing that it was embarrassing to be seen with one, but even covered you could still clearly see it if you focused on that section of Maura's neck. After saying a quick grace they all started to eat, Jane clearly enjoying the food while Maura complimented Angela, who took this as a cue to ask Maura more questions.

"So tell me Maura, are you single?"

"Ma, don't be rude with Maura. She just met you." Jane said.

"Well, it's just that I saw her have a bruise on her neck and..."

Maura yelped embarrassed.

"Maaaa, what the hell!" Jane exclaimed angrily. She saw both of her brothers instantly focus on Maura's neck, making the woman become more uncomfortable. She knew that this was it, no chance to think things further. She took a deep breath. "Maura is not single."

Angela clearly looked disappointed by this, expecting the woman to be single so she could date one of her sons. "Have we heard by any chance of this romantic prospect?"

Maura nodded. "I believe you have."

Tommy then quickly interrupted her mother. "Tell us who it is then." he added a little resented.

Instead of letting Maura answer Jane stood up. "I'm dating Maura." she said bluntly.

Everyone dropped their forks, the cat out of the bag. Maura nervously looked at Jane, who was quietly staring at her mother.

"That's so wonderful Jane!" she heard Angela say while quickly going to hug both. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Jane just smiled, encouraged by her mother's support. "Well, I didn't know how you would all react."

"Like we always do, supporting every decision you take." Frankie said while smiling. "And we like Maura."

Tommy just nodded embarrassed, shooting Jane an apologetic smile, one that she returned eagerly.

"Well, now that we have that out there." she said while making her way to the kitchen. "Who wants Cannolis?"

* * *

**P.d: **As usual I like to explain some things from the chapter after I finish it so that it's not spoiled.

1. Jane was able to decide what part of her conversation with Maura she wanted to respond. The reason she could was because as Maura explained to her, not only did she have the ability of replicating other's abilities, but of improving or upgrading them.

2. Some of you may be surprised that I did not make Jane's coming out be more scandalous (if it can be considered a coming out. As you probably saw I haven't discussed much of Jane's background story, yet.). There are some really nice stories that do focus on this and analyze it (which works based on the story) but in my case I felt that Jane's sexuality (and the way the rest of characters respond to it) is more of a choice of who she wants to be with. Where I see this occur a lot is on Canadian television, especially on shows like Orphan Black and Lost Girl. I wanted to use that kind of approach, the one that is not scandalized by the fact that Jane is with Maura, but of the fact that she thought people would react badly to the relationship.


	9. Pheromone

**Author's note: **Thank you for staying with me during this story, and for your reviews and follows and favorites. I read all of them and try to add your suggestions to the story. Keep reviewing, things are just getting started :)

Jane was quickly walking to the crime scene, her thoughts mostly focused on Maura and on what they had been doing until she got the call from Korsak. It had been one weeks since that dinner with her family, and although it did make things become 'official' between the two of them, Jane still had to poke herself when she realized that Maura was with her. Things at Headquarters had been tough too. The day after the dinner they had found the bodies of the young couple, who were ritualistically set up in their living room. What was strange about this scene was that there was no sign of the presence of a werewolf in the living room or on the victims.

_"Maybe because the apprentice went against his plans, Mephisto decided to work this one solo?" Frost said while looking away from the couple. _

_"Against IT, let's not forget that." Jane said angrily. "And I don't think it's that simple. Mephisto is smart and cunning, that I'm completely sure off." _

_"You know Jane, it's not uncommon for creatures to finish partnerships." Korsak said wistfully. "They are less faithful than humans and not too concerned about normal social patterns. It's not a matter of companionship. but of survival." _

_Jane just refused. "No Korsak, I don't believe that. I do know that the creature is a sociopath, but I feel like he is playing with us, like he is purposely letting the case cool down." _

_"Perhaps, but without much evidence from previous murders, we have to admit that we are running out of leads." Frost said quietly._

_Jane just looked up, shocked. "So because of that we are just going to give up and stop looking for him?!" she added angrily. _

_Korsak stepped up. "From what Dr. Isles and you told us about it, it would not be the first time that the creature managed to escape the law. And although it sucks to admit it, without evidence we can't just keep pursue this."_

_"But it threatened Maura!" Jane screamed. "You were there when the creature spoke at her, mocked her and challenged her."_

_"It wouldn't be the first time that this has occurred to us, Jane." Frost said while looking at her. "And our work is a little more difficult than the one of normal homicide because our killers are way smarter and careful into hiding their identity." _

_Jane just huffed. "This is unbelievable." she said while grabbing her keys. "Call me when we actually have some work to do." _

It had been one week exactly, and during that whole time Jane started to think that maybe she had been fired, her worry being obvious to Maura, who had been very willing to help and calm her down.

_"I just felt so angry. Not at them, but at the creature. It's just not fair, to its victims or to us." Jane said while sinking down on the bed, looking to the ceiling._

_She felt Maura lay down next to her. "If life were fair, all 7 Billion of us would have one shoe and a piece of cardboard to call home." _

_Jane smiled softly at this remark, glad to know Maura was not trying to patronize her. "I kinda love when you do that." _

_Maura smiled brightly. "Do what?" _

_"That, throwing some interesting fact or explaining a word." _

_"Etymology?" _

_Jane laughed. "You just can't stop, can you?"_

_Maura smiled while pushing herself up to face Jane. "What is really troubling you Jane?" _

_Jane looked deeply at Maura. "That the creature seems to be playing us. And that, to some sick extent, this is all just a game to it." _

_Maura took a deep breath. "Korsak and Frost mentioned their discussion with you. And I'm not upset." she added while watching how Jane started to react. "But remember what I told you earlier, when we saw my memory of Adam's murder?"_

_Jane nodded softly. _

_"Well, that's how it usually works in Special Homicides. It sadly takes longer for us to catch the killers, mostly because they are very difficult to identify in a world when sometimes crimes of humans are very similar in terms of crudeness and evilness."_

_"I do understand that Maura, but I just can't lay still and pretend that nothing is wrong when I know that a sick and dangerous creature is out there planning his next murder." Jane breathed deeply. " It's just not me." _

_Maura nodded. "No, it's not. And that's what makes you be such a wonderful human being." _

As Jane started to make her way to the crime scene, she saw that the M.E in charge of it was no other than Dr. Pike, who from what she saw was torturing the detective that was analyzing the scene with him. They turned around when they saw her shadow, and immediately the detective smiled brightly, noting that this was his cue to leave. Jane jut exhaled, preparing herself for what she knew was going to be a very tedious and boring case.

"Hello Detective, you look rather stunning today." Dr. Pike said while greeting her coldly.

_Yeah, he still wasn't over that fight in Maura's office, _Jane realized while smiling. "Why thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." Jane said sarcastically. "Now tell me, what do we have here?"

Dr. Pike just nodded, desperate to make the woman leave. "Woman, late twenties, no entry or exit wounds, no sign of discoloration on any parts of her body, no visible signs of sexual assault. And." he added while taking the cover out of the body. "We found her like this."

Jane looked at the face of the woman, stopping herself from yelping. Strangely, and creepily, the woman was smiling deeply, which actually made her stomach turn. "Can't you put her mouth back to normal?"

"I tried, but the body is in rigor mortis, so unless you want me to comprise forensic evidence then you will have to wait until I have this body at the morgue, Detective Rizzoli." he added with an air of superiority.

Jane thought about what he heard from Dr. Pike, and specially about the way the woman died. She quickly followed Pike and stood in front of him, not allowing him to enter the coroners van.

"Move, Detective Rizzoli." he said impatiently. "The longer I wait to start this autopsy, the more forensic evidence is going to be lost."

"Too bad because you won't be doing this autopsy." Jane told him while getting on the badge. "I deem this murder as suspicious, and since I am a member of the Special Homicide Unit, I release the homicide department from the responsibility of this crime and its investigation, which will now be conducted by our department."

Dr. Pike just looked speechless at her. "You cannot do that!"

Jane just smiled. "Actually, I can. One just gotta love bureaucracy. Besides, we have a more capable M.E working in our department." Jane couldn't stop herself from saying.

She saw Dr. Pike's expression suddenly freeze, the surprise of Jane's statement unbalancing him from his line of thought. This gave Jane enough time to close the door of the van and telling the driver to take them to the Special Homicide Headquarters.

When Jane finally got there she went directly to talk to Korsak, who was on the phone. He looked at her arrive and smiled softly, amusement on his face.

"Yes, I will tell her that Lieutenant." he added while hanging up. "Would you look at that, it's Miss Congeniality." he added sarcastically.

Jane just smiled softly. "Hey, hope I didn't get you in a lot of problems."

"Not so much. As I told you, bureaucracy is great for us." he smiled. "But Cavanaugh did tell me that they had to calm down a very upset Dr. Pike."

Jane smiled at the memory. "He deserved it."

"Which is why I'm not taking you out of this case." he said while standing up.

They quickly made their way to the morgue, Frost deciding to just stay upstairs and run some information on the belongings that were discovered with the victim. They both just laughed and left him there, on purpose leaving behind a lot of paperwork to be filled. When Jane and Korsak finally made it to the morgue they saw that Maura was already making the Y incision while telling herself notes about irregularities that she noticed. When she felt the intrusion she turned around, smiling brightly at Jane, who felt herself return eagerly the smile.

"Detectives, what can I do for you?" Maura asked while leaving her tools on the table.

"You could tell us if this woman was killed by a creature." Jane said sweetly.

Maura smiled. "I can't tell you which creature yet. But what I can say is that this woman was indeed killed by a creature with abilities. There were no entry or exit wounds, no signs of natural death and yet here she is. Rather interesting." she added to herself, earning a weird stare from both detectives.

"And what about her... smile?" Korsak added shyly.

"I'm not sure yet. This is actually the first time I ever see something like this." Maura said quietly. "But I swabbed the inside of the mouth to see if there is some kind of chemical involved."

"What, like a laugh gas?" Jane said sarcastically. "Have you been watching too much Batman?"

Korsak smiled at the remark, Maura on the other hand not understanding it at all. "The comic? I think what you meant is reading."

"Seriously, you haven't watched a Batman movie?"

Maura shook her face.

"We will fix that as soon as possible." Jane said while smiling. "With some nice beer and pizza."

Maura nodded, suddenly distracted by a smell that came from the body. She saw that she wasn't the only one who noticed it.

"Maur, what the hell is that smell?" Jane said while putting her fingers on her nose.

Maura looked as perplexed as the detectives. She then turned the skin around the incision open and yelped at what she saw. Both detectives made their way to the body and also screamed.

"Is that even possible?" Korsak asked while taking his hands away from the body.

Maura nodded. "There are some creatures that can have the ability to leave acid inside a victim's body."

"But in what way could they leave it..." Jane started to ask, suddenly realizing the answer. "So the creature was male?"

Maura nodded. "For the acid to work on the victim it had to probably be inserted on the victim for at least four hours."

"So she died right after having sex with the creature." Jane said horrified. "What kind of creature could do that?"

"It's not that uncommon for a couple to its significant half." Maura said excitedly. "Take for example the Praying Mantis: the female, after mating with the male eats it and gives birth to the offspring. Or even spiders can engage in this kind of behavior, which is called sexual cannibalism."

"Thank you Dr. Doolittle." Jane said sarcastically.

"It takes longer when you make jokes." Maura said calmly.

"I would poke my eyes if I didn't."

Maura smiled. "As soon as the results of the DNA come back I will let you both know."

Jane smiled back and headed out of the morgue, smiling lightly at their conversation: _One just has to love Maura and her weird fun facts. _

Jane was moving swiftly across the police department, too absorbed on what she had come to do. After Korsak and her made it back to headquarters Frost was waiting for them with some requests from the upper office of affairs.

_"They want you to apologize to Pike." Frost said quietly. _

_Jane just opened her mouth. "Me, apologize?! What the hell? He should be the one apologizing to me and especially to Maura."_

_Korsak just signed. "I know the guy is an idiot, but if we want to make things run smoothly here, you will have to through your pride away for a while and go to apologize."_

_Jane just guiltily looked at them, knowing that she was partly responsible for all of this and still the two detectives were being very nice and understanding. She signed. _

She quickly went inside the office where they had told her Dr. Pike was. In there she saw him, and when she made her presence known she saw his angry and resentful gaze change in a matter of seconds to one of wonder?

"Detective Rizzoli." he said while quickly getting next to her. "You came to see me?" he added hopefully.

Jane was just confused. "Well, I came to apologize for the way I treated you early."

"There is nothing you need to apologize, I deserved all of the things you said to me."

Jane was even more surprised than before. "Well, I'm glad you took things this nicely." she finished while standing up, being suddenly stopped by Dr. Pike.

"You are not thinking about leaving already, are you? You just got here." Dr. Pike said sadly. "I want you to stay."

Jane almost threw up, carefully looking up at the man and the way he was looking at her. _Ohhh, _she now realized.

"Listen Dr. Pike, I'm in the middle of a homicide investigation and Dr. Isles is waiting for me." she added.

Dr. Pike's gaze became agitated. "Dr. Isles." he said angrily. "Always taking things that belong to me. First my job, then my reputation and now the attention and time of the woman I love so deeply."

When Jane again stood up to leave she felt Dr. Pike press his body against her, and when it became obvious that he was aroused Jane pushed him off.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she screamed while leaving the office and a very sad Dr. Pike following her.

"Don't leave me Jane, please don't."

Jane just kept walking. "This is ridiculous." she whispered while jogging when she felt Dr. Pike get closer to her.

It took her a few minutes to finally leave the department without Dr. Pike watching her and trying to kiss her. Now that she was all by herself she started to realize how unnatural his behavior had been. She would have never thought that the man had feelings for her, his ego probably being too overbearing. Still, it didn't feel right, and wanting to just tell Korsak and Frost that there wouldn't be any problems for the department, she quickly made her way back to the Special Homicide Unit.

When she finally got there she saw Frost staring boringly at his computer. She smiled and approached him.

"Hey Frost." she said while punching him softly.

He quickly bolted up and smiled brightly at her, _too brightly. _"You are back."

Jane just nodded. "Yes, I believe so."

"I missed you." he said while going forward. "Unit is not the same without you."

Jane smiled nervously. "Well, it was only for a couple of hours."

"Yeah, next time don't leave, in fact don't ever leave me." Frost said while getting Jane's hand and kissing it quickly.

Jane went back, hitting the wall. "Frost, what are you doing?!" she whispered.

Frost just smiled. "You are too intoxicating, did you know that? I have had a crush on you since the day you got here, and now I am acting on it."

Jane quickly avoided being hugged by Frost, who surprised by the action fell to the floor. Instead of helping him up Jane quickly made her way to the morgue, to her safe haven, which was indeed ironic. She now knew that there was something wrong: First Pike and now Frost falling head over heels for her. She knew that it had to be a coincidence, especially since they had never shown any interest in her. She ran to Maura's office, and not caring about knocking she quickly went in.

"Mauraaaa." she said while going next to her and grab her hands. "Please help me. There is something going on."

Maura, instead of reacting just stayed there smiling, and when Jane started to grow nervous she felt Maura move a flock of her hair. "I have always liked your curly hair Jane, and how it feels against my fingers."

"Not you too." she cried. "What is wrong with all of you?"

Maura's smile froze. "Who else has been talking to you?"

Jane was surprised by Maura's ferocity. "Dr. Pike and Frost." she quickly grabbed Maura when she saw her making her way out of the office. "And where are you going?"

"To tell Pike and Detective Frost to stay away from my woman." Maura said angrily. "You are only mine Jane." she added while angrily kissing Jane, making her moan.

As much as Jane was enjoying this side of Maura she knew that something really wrong was going on. "Maur, darling, please come here." she said sweetly. "I don't care about them, only you."

This made Maura turn around and head back to where Jane was. "Only me?"

"Yes, only you." Jane said while kissing her neck. "Now tell me darling, what have you discovered on the body of the woman."

Maura smiled, and eager to please Jane started to tell her everything. "And there was this chemical that acted like a pheromone, which led me to believe that the creature uses it to attract its preys."

Jane stopped kissing Maura's neck, making her focus. "What would it take for the pheromone to wear off?"

"Not sure, just a couple of minutes. Why?" she added while smiling. "Let's go to my office." she said flirtingly. "I have something that I really really want to show you."

Jane was very tempted to say yes, but instead made Maura look at her. "Darling, for some strange reason I replicated the ability of this creature. Please get out of it."

Maura refocused, and suddenly she felt herself breathe normally. In front of her was Jane, who was pleadingly looking at her for answers.

"Jane?" she asked curiously. "What are you doing here?"

Jane just smiled and kissed her deeply. "Thank God it's you Maura."

"Who else would it be?" Maura asked amusedly.

"Well, I ran into Maura the sex machine a few minutes ago." Jane said while smirking. "I replicated the abilities of the creature that attacked the young woman and suddenly everyone was head over heels over me."

Maura looked up, surprised. "How did you know that the creature produced pheromones that attracted its preys?"

"Let's say I convinced you to share this information with me." Jane smiled sweetly.

"I see." Maura said, suddenly realizing something. "Wait, so you replicated the ability? But you didn't even see the creature."

"I know Maur, which makes me worry."

"Perhaps it was when we all smelled the acid of the body, and your sense of smell replicated the pheromone that was present on the body."

"I don't know how to control it Maura. How do I learn to control my ability?"

Maura just smiled. "With practice and a little bit of patience my darling."

"Which are things that I don't have." Jane said quietly.

"Well, you have me." Maura said sarcastically, alluding to Jane's comments from the other night.

Jane smiled. "Was that sarcasm Dr. Isles?"

"I believe it was." Maura smiled back.

"And you are right, I do have you." Jane said while kissing Maura softly. "I have you all to myself."

Maura allowed Jane to kiss her, but then she went to the office and gathered her stuff.

"Now where are you going?" Jane said disappointed.

Maura smiled. "You mean where are we going."

"Where are WE going?"

"We are going to start your training."

**P.d: **Some things that I thought I could address here.

1. Don't think that I have forgotten about Mephisto or the main case, but as Maura explained to Jane, creatures are more cunning than humans and hence they are more difficult to catch, along with the fact that Mephisto has been getting away with his crimes for many centuries. Instead, I wanted to make the story as real as possible and have our team also solve other crimes because that is the way the police usually works.

2. Time wise, it has been one week since Mephisto contacted the Special Homicide Unit, and almost three since Jane and Maura met. Although Jane family knows about the relationship, because Jane is still getting to know Korsak and Frost they are still not informed of the fact that they are dating.

3. That's right! Jane is going to start her training so she can learn how to control her ability, which will be taught by no other than Maura Isles, mostly because they still want to keep Jane's abilities a secret from the rest of the unit.


	10. LOVE

**Author's note: **New chapter up people, and one that I'm actually a little nervous about. I really hope you like it, and as usual, all your reviews and favorites are truly appreciated. I want to thank the user Paundy for making me realize that I made a mistake in the previous chapter. I did indeed refer to Adam, but got confused with Garret. Apologies for that mistake, and as usual, see the p.d for explanations about the chapter (since you all seem to like them I will keep them coming) :)

**Beginning of chapter**

What Jane was expecting was a center with technology out of the edge, or maybe even an abandoned building full of practice zones and seasoned members of the unit. I mean, that is what someone would expect when they hear the word 'training'. Instead, Jane saw that they were going to one of the nice neighborhoods of Boston, Maura rambling about something that she read on the monthly edition of the Scientific Journal.

"So where are going exactly Maura? The Unit has a nice secret training house in Jamaica Plain?" Jane said while looking through the window. "You know, like Dr. Charles Xavier?"

When Maura just looked at her with surprise, Jane just opened her mouth.

"Seriously." Jane said while grabbing Maura's hand. "We have a lot of work to do with you and your general knowledge of superheroes."

"So you think that we are superheroes?" Maura asked her amused.

Jane smiled embarrassed. "Maybe?"

Maura laughed. "That's very sweet Jane." she added while grabbing her hand. "But no, the Unit does not have some secret training center in Jamaica Plain."

"Then why are we even here?"

"Because we are going to start your training." Maura said while stopping the car in front of one of the biggest houses that Jane had ever seen. "And I think that the best place where you can start your training is in my place."

"This is your place?" Jane asked in awe while looking at the scenery.

Maura nodded, making her way to the front of the house and taking out her key. Jane followed her, wanting to see everything there was to see about the woman who she was now considering as an important part of her life.

"I got this house for an amazing deal, and as you can see it has many rooms, top security and walls that stop noise from reaching exteriors." Maura said proudly.

"Why did you ever need all of these things?" Jane asked curiously. "Afraid your neighbors would make noise complains?" Jane smirked.

Maura just looked up embarrassed. "You are actually the first person that has seen my place."

Jane saw that immediately after Maura said she quickly went to the kitchen, trying to get space to think of the next step. Jane had noticed that Maura always did this when she felt scared or worried about someone judging her, which she suspected had happened a lot to Maura during her growing up years. She quickly went behind her, and instead of just talking she stayed there, waiting. When Maura noticed that Jane was there, expecting an explanation or confirmation to speak, she gave her a weak smile.

"It's not that I haven't been with anyone during all my years in Boston." Maura said quietly. "Because I have engaged myself in relationships that have led to both emotional and physical intercourse."

Jane just nodded, not sure of what else to do.

"I think I always expected to feel a love like the one I read during my childhood. The one that lifted you up and made you feel butterflies in your stomach." Maura said while smiling sadly. "And as I started to get older, I realized that all my relationships never fulfilled me, never made me feel all the things that I had spent reading during my youth. Soon enough I just gave up on it and decided to never try again, to just fill my needs and move on. For a while it was ok, and when I got used to it I never expected things to change." Maura said while going forward and grabbing Jane's hands. "Until I met you."

Jane smiled, kissing Maura's cheek.

"I won't lie to you." Maura said quietly. "When I first saw you I just wanted to have you and then move on like I had always been used to. But then we talked, and without me even realizing I was trying to see you more than what I had to, trying to make you understand my world, and by doing that, me. I wanted you to see me as just Maura, not the Queen of the Dead."

"Oh Maur." Jane said while getting her forehead touch Maura's. "You have let me see your world, your soul, and all the wonderful things that are in it. Sure, in the world there must be darkness for there to be light, and all of us have in ourselves this darkness. Yours Maura is not one to be ashamed or scared off. Yours is one that you should be proud of." Jane said while grabbing her hands. "Because during your whole life you had a tough time, experienced things that could have made you become someone else completely. But you didn't, and instead became this perfect woman that has, since I met her, been nothing more but caring and understanding."

When Jane finished she saw that Maura had tears in her eyes, and quietly she started to kiss them away, gesture that made more tears fall. She had meant every single word, and knew that they were the sole truth of how Maura was. When she felt Maura separate from her she opened her eyes, trying to find her.

"Jane, can you come here?" she heard Maura from afar.

Jane immediately went, walking around many rooms full of very well furnished decorations and strange masks. She frowned, and after what felt like some good 15 minutes she saw one that on the contrary seemed to be almost empty, except for a big bamboo carpet and Maura sitting expectantly in it. Jane followed along and sat down, waiting for further directions.

"I have been thinking." Maura started to say.

"Nothing weird in that." Jane said while smiling.

Maura laughed. "I guess it's not. Still, I was thinking about the way your ability seems to work, and based on my observations it does seem as if you can replicate and improve the ability of the person you are in close contact. Sometimes it's voluntary, especially if you have already experienced the ability of that person, like me. But, when you become in contact with the ability for the first time, your body tends to automatically react to it and replicate it without you even noticing it."

Jane nodded.

"From my experience, I have realized that the only way to control an ability is by practicing using it in many different scenarios, which is what I'm going to try to do with you today." Maura said while placing her hands on Jane's. "I want you to touch my hands, but instead of only trying to get inside my head, I want you to specifically focus on creating a map."

"Ok, you just lost me." Jane said while looking at Maura.

"What I meant is that in order to control what memories you can see Jane, you need to map them, categorize them. The way in which you do so will only affect you and the way you approach them, but if done correctly, the possibilities are infinite. You could choose an specific memory, maybe something that a suspect is refusing or is incapable of telling you." Maura said excitedly.

Jane realized what Maura meant by infinite possibilities: She could see everything that a person had been through, no secrets and lies kept from her. She gulped, the idea of so much power scared her.

"Maur, I don't feel so sure about this. It doesn't seem right, to be able to see that much about another human being." Jane whispered while looking at her hands. "Even if it is for a good cause, no one should be subjected to that kind of invasion. At least not consciously." Jane added when she saw Maura glance at her own hands and realize that the words Jane was saying could include what she did to the dead.

"What you want to do with your ability is of your own choosing Jane." Maura said quietly. "But you have to agree that in order to have a say you need to learn to control it."

Jane nodded. "That I do understand Maura. And please don't be upset at me." she added while grabbing Maura's hands. "I hate it when you hate me."

Maura's gaze softened. "I could never hate you Jane."

Jane smiled softly. "Good, because then who will teach me all of this?" she said trying to lighten the mood.

Maura laughed. "Now Jane, don't distract me and focus on what I told you to do. I want you to think clearly about my memories as being stored in a big white room. In that room you will have doors than can lead you to different parts of my memories. Once you do that, close your eyes and let go.

Jane tried to protest. "But Maur, I will invade your privacy and I don't feel it's right to do that."

Maura smiled. "No you won't because I'm inviting you Jane. I want you to understand me, to know me deeply, all that I was before I met you and what I did. Please, do not keep bringing up excuses where there is not a problem."

Jane nodded, encouraged by Maura's confidence in her abilities. She started to think about Maura and everything that they had discussed. After she felt confident she closed her eyes and grabbed Maura's hand, immediately feeling the pull. When she opened her eyes again she saw that she was in a white room with a number of doors closed. Looking up, Jane saw Maura standing behind her, awe in her expression. They both looked at each other, not knowing what to do or how to react. Jane started to walk towards one of the doors, and hesitating for a while she held the doorknob, softly moving it so the door could open. When she did, she found herself in a big room filled with paintings. Jane was speechless, this room had to be part of a famous museum, because the work was exquisite. Jane, who was not an art fanatic, was able to realize this. She started to move around the room, trying to grasp everything that was around her. It felt very real, like she was standing in the room and living things.

"This is my parents house in Paris." she heard Maura say.

When she turned to see her she immediately regretted choosing this door. She had been curious about Maura's family and how she had been during her childhood. When Maura told her to categorize her memories she guiltily did it based on what Maura had told her about her time in Europe with her parents. Jane was going to say something to Maura when she felt a person open the door. Right in front of her was a way younger version of Maura, her hazel eyes staring right at her. Jane fell awe at watching how beautiful Maura was, and how innocent and happy her eyes looked.

"I was 18." she heard older Maura say while coming to stand right next to her. "And I had just come back from boarding school. I remember being really excited because it had been two years since I had last seen my parents."

"Two years without seeing your parents?! How is that even possible?" Jane exclaimed, scandalized by the thought of a person's parents leaving them alone for two whole years.

Older Maura shrugged. "For me it was completely normal. Yes, the parents of other kids were a little more present than mine, but still, most of the year they were all absent. I didn't expect things to be different, for parents to actually be on the lives of their children." Maura whispered.

When a woman, fully dressed from top to bottom with what Jane considered to be the most expensive suit she had ever seen in her life, she knew immediately that the woman had to be Maura's mother, whom she had recently learned was Dr. Constance Isles. The words chic and sophisticated fell short to the woman, and just as they turned they saw an excited young Maura look up from her book and smile brightly.

"Mere!" young Maura said while quickly running to her mother, eyes open in expectation of a hug.

Constance raised her hand, making Maura stop. "Ma fille, souviens de ce que je vous ai parle des mainieres?"

Young Maura nodded. "Oui mere. Je rappeler."

Jane started to grow impatient. "I can't understand anything."

Older Maura looked apologetically. "Sorry Jane, but I speak mostly French with my mother. She said that a woman that knew French could call herself a true mademoiselle."

"I bet she did." Jane said sarcastically. "But since it's basically me watching your memories, I wonder if..." she concentrated on what Maura knew of French, and when she opened her eyes again she found herself still in the room, older Maura standing next to her and young Maura and Constance still talking.

"We were not expecting you until next week." Constance said.

Older Maura looked at Jane. "How did you even do that?" she asked in awe.

"I figured that since you know French, and I'm technically inside your brain, then that I can also have access to that kind of knowledge."

"I wanted to surprise you both." younger Maura said happily. "And I was so excited about seeing you both. I missed you." she whispered embarrassed.

Jane saw Constance read her phone, and this immediately made her be angry. "You have to be kidding me. After not seeing her daughter for two years she is looking through her messages?"

Older Maura shrugged. "My mother has always been a complicated person, and although it took me a long time to realize, I finally understood that we would never be able to have a mother/daughter relationship." she finished quietly. "I think the sole reason they adopted me was because they thought that they had to do their part in this world and try to make it be a better place."

Jane looked sadly to the scene again, watching how younger Maura was trying very hard to not cry.

"I'm sorry darling, but your surprise is unexpected, and your father and I already established some meetings and events that cannot wait." she said while moving to grab some papers and give them to Maura. "We took the liberty to select some of the best universities in Boston so you can apply. Although I do not think it is necessary since it's an Isles the person that will attend." Constance said while laughing briefly.

Young Maura just nodded. "May I be excused then?"

Constance nodded, and when younger Maura left Jane was ready to take them both back, but Maura grabbed her hand and made her go behind her younger self, corridor by corridor being just a blur. When they finally made it upstairs, they saw younger Maura enter a room and start to cry silently. Jane immediately went to sit right next to the young girl, who had started to hyperventilate.

"I know." Jane started to say while looking at younger Maura. "That at this moment what you less feel is love." she whispered quietly. "And that you are not special or important. But if you could only see what I see." she said while looking up to see an older Maura stare at her with tears. "You would see a brave, strong woman that has captured my heart and soul. Don't lose hope Maura." she whispered to the young woman while putting her hand on her shoulder. "Because there is a light at the end of the tunnel, and selfish of me, I like to think that just as you were the light of my tunnel, I was the light of yours." she said while smiling. "And we will find each other." she finally said while standing up and grabbing older Maura's hand, who was looking at her with complete devotion. "We will always find each other." she whispered while kissing Maura and closing her eyes, immediately feeling herself being pulled, a bright light shinning above them and blinding them.

When Jane opened her eyes again she felt Maura's hands still on top of hers, carefully lazing their fingers together.

"I felt everything." Maura whispered while moving up to see Jane. "I felt your touch on my shoulder, your voice a soothing whisper. When I remember that moment, instead of feeling total sadness I feel hope, I feel cared. I can't explain it Jane, at least not scientifically, but I felt you there right next to me." Maura said fervently. "How is that even possible?"

Jane just smiled softly. "I don't know Maur, and I don't think it's something that it's meant to be explained by science. What came over me there was just pure love Maura. I wanted you to feel comfort in knowing that someday you would have someone love you just like I do now." Jane finally said while lowering her gaze.

She said the words, the binding words that meant that there was no going back. She was sure she meant them, and had been willing to say them before, but scared of pushing Maura away she avoided the conversation. Now, now she did the opposite and spilled them into the moment. She had thrown the ball and now it was on Maura's side of the court. Jane held her breath, waiting, hoping.

"I love you too, Jane Rizzoli. I have since I let you grab my hand during our first autopsy." Maura whispered while kissing Jane's lips reverently. "I love you, I love you Jane." she kept on saying while planting kisses on every part of Jane's flesh. "So so much."

Jane nodded and kissed her back, also desperate to find skin. Maura separated from Jane and looked her deeply.

"I want you to take me upstairs and make love to me Jane Rizzoli." she whispered. "I want to be yours."

Instead of answering Jane kissed Maura violently, passion overtaking her and desire filling her veins. Without any struggle she lifted Maura from the floor and made her way to the master bedroom, carefully planting Maura on the bed while laying on top of her. She gently took out her clothes, and when she was done the only thing that she could do was stare at awe. She kissed every part of Maura's body.

"You are so beautiful." she whispered when reaching Maura's chest. "So so beautiful."

Maura cried softly, the feelings too overwhelming to be held up. She had never felt so loved by someone before, and this filled her up with passion and desire, but at the same time deep love. She murmured and took Jane's head, pushing it downward to where she needed it the most. In a matter of seconds Maura was panting, sweat dripping through her skin and soft moans coming from both women, who were busy in pleasuring each other. Jane stopped when she felt Maura's body contract and quietly fall back to the sheets, almost limp because of the wave of desire that it had just experienced. It was a couple of minutes until Maura felt her extremities, and without warning Jane, she quickly went on top of her, kissing her mouth fiercely. Jane moaned, needing to feel Maura on every part of her being. She couldn't wait any longer.

"Maura, pleaseee." she asked desperately.

When Maura complied, Jane's head fell back and her started to move uncontrollably, her body wanting its release. It wasn't long until Jane felt it come, the peak of her passion reaching its collapsing point, and without decorum she left herself simply fall on the sheets, quickly feeling Maura do the same both still on top of her. Both were tired, but satiated. They had never felt such a connection before, and what they had just shared was more than just their passion, but their souls. They knew what this meant: It meant that the search was over, that they had found their light at the end of the tunnel.

**End of chapter**

**P.d: **

1. For some strange reason, the program is not letting me use lines to divide the text, reason why I have started to use "beginning and end of chapter" to show where the text ends.

2. Jane's ability now goes beyond what we previously knew. Not only can she see the memories of alive humans, but she can also decide which ones, and the difference here between Mephisto and Jane is that she is scared of her power, unwilling to use it even for good causes. I wanted Jane to be like this on purpose, because power, although at first used for good reasons, can lead to bad results and greedy owners.

3. It was complicated to write Maura's mom as this uncaring person in her daughter's life, and this is not going to be the last we see of her, so look forward to her make more appearances.

4. I wasn't sure if having two deep conversations between Maura and Jane in this chapter would be too much, and for a while actually thought about eliminating the one before they go inside Maura's memories. Nevertheless, I realized that it was primordial to know that Maura had been attracted to Jane in a carnal way, and that because of her way of living, she had expected to just satisfy her needs and be done with it. But, by showing her grow and share things with Jane, I wanted to make you readers realize the impact that love can have on a person, and how it can transform everything (yes, I'm an old romantic hehe).

5. I was really, really nervous about that sex scene. I had debated about bringing it later in the story, or sooner (during the Cannoli chapter), but I realized that these women had been through so much, and had shared so much, that in order for them to finally go all the way, they had to admit that they were in love with each other (as you may have noticed, I avoided to use the sentence "I love you" before this chapter).

6. I keep giving references to a light at the end of the tunnel, and that analogy, although I wish it were, is not mine. If you are interested about reading how lust can be seen as love and become destructive, then I recommend you to read "The Tunnel" by Ernesto Sabato, an incredible argentinian writer.


	11. Funghis

**Author's Note:** It took me a little longer, but here is the next chapter! Thank you so much again for all your reviews and suggestions! I read them all and they motivate me to keep writing. Don't forget to look at the p.d for explanations. And, I recommend you to read the Protege series by DetectiveMarx, they are incredible :)

* * *

It took some time for Maura to wake up and realize where she was, and most importantly, with who she was: Right next to her, sleeping soundly and with an arm around her waist she saw Jane. The sight of her immediately made Maura smile, the memories of last night overwhelming her instantly. She had never felt so much with another human being, and that scared her. Terrified her, actually. It wasn't because she was insecure of her relationship with Jane, it was completely the opposite. She felt so confident and sure about her feelings, in such a short amount of time, that it was making her question if something was wrong with her.

"It's too early to be thinking too much." she heard Jane whisper.

Maura smiled. "Good morning to you too."

Jane kissed her softly, earning an appreciative smile from Maura. "What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about us." Maura said matter of fact. "And how in such a short amount of time we have become so close that the idea of not being with you hurts."

Jane smiled sadly while looking deeply at Maura. "I know it is scary, but I have never been so sure about anyone in my whole life."

Maura quickly started to kiss Jane, on purpose making her kisses deeper and stronger. Jane was humming her contentment, letting Maura taste and bite all that she wanted. That was, until her stomach started to make noises that were impossible to avoid. Jane growled, frustrated by this small inconvenient.

Maura laughed brightly, kissing Jane one more time before standing up and bringing Jane to the kitchen. They started to cook some breakfast, both excited about being able to share this mundane activity with each other. _I have never shared breakfast with someone before, _both women thought while looking at each other, smiles plastered on their faces.

"This is really good." Jane said while grabbing another bite. "You cook amazingly Maur."

"Better if your mother doesn't hear you say that." Maura smiled while standing up and bringing the dishes to the sink and cleaning them.

"If she heard something like than then we would have to hear her complain about us not appreciating her, or how we are always so busy on the job that we are not making her any grandchildren." Jane said smirking.

"Your mother only does that because she loves you." Maura said. "I wish mine would even show a small interest in my life." she added sadly.

Jane looked up to see Maura look at her with sad eyes. "Well, now we can share my Ma." she said, looking how Maura's eyes lit up in happiness.

They got interrupted when the phone rang. "I bet it's probably her already wanting to know about our plans." Jane said sarcastically. When she finally got to her phone her expression sombered.

"Rizzoli."

Maura looked up, immediately aware that it had to be dispatch or someone from the unit. Jane nodded.

"Yes, I'm with her." she said while looking at Maura, mouthing the words _Korsak. _

"Yes, we will see you there." Jane finished while hanging up. She looked at Maura deeply and got her weapon and badge out of the drawer. "We have another victim on BCU." Jane said quietly.

"That's awful Jane. I went to BCU." Maura said while immediately getting her stuff.

Jane started to refuse. "But you are not on call today Maur, and Korsak told me to just go check if it's related to our other murder."

Maura refused. "I want to go with you, wherever you want to or not. Besides, if I go I can help confirm things faster and then we can both head home to enjoy the rest of our free day."

Jane smiled at this remark. "Well when you put it like that how could I refuse."

* * *

A man with a smile on his face was patiently waiting for them behind the yellow lines. When they both caught a glimpse of him they realized that all their plans were suddenly eliminated. Jane just growled her discontentment to Maura, who was amused by Jane's expressions.

"It's quite adorable when you do that." Maura said while quickly looking around, and when she noticed that no one was really watching them, giving Jane a peck on the lips.

Jane smiled. "Maybe I should do that more often. If it gets a reaction like this one." she continued to say, suddenly halting her steps. "Oh noooo."

Maura quickly looked ahead and saw Dr. Pike already putting his stuff in front of the body. She whispered to Jane. "Do something before he ruins all possible traces of forensic evidence."

Jane just looked at her. "Me?! You are the boss of him Maura, and last time I talked to the man he launched himself over me." she shuttered because of the memory.

"But I don't like confrontations Jane, I don't think I can get angry or insulted enough."

"He launched himself over me, he tried to kiss me. He even..." Jane said while staring at her pants and them motioning for that special part. "When I told him that I had to see you he said that he couldn't understand how I could be with you." Jane whispered conspiratorially the last part.

She felt a little guilty about that last part, not something that Pike actually said to her, but merely something implied in the conversation. Nevertheless, for some strange reason she wanted to see Maura fight Pike, defend herself and in some degree Jane, from his insults. _And maybe also see her jealous because the small glimpse that she had at her office had made her feel so aroused, _Jane thought quietly. Maura felt her angriness rise, which was something indeed strange. She was usually a very peaceful and calm individual, but when Jane told her about his advances on her, or that he even tried to own her, this awakened in her very deep emotions. She was feeling angry at him, specially because it had taken Jane and her so long to connect and be together that to see someone else try to do the same made her explode. She quickly made her way past Jane, who was just looking at Maura, and made her way towards the coroner's van where Dr. Pike was gathering her belongings. He saw her approach and smirked.

"Dr. Isles, what a surprise to see you dwelling with us commoners here in the field." he said with malice.

Maura quickly raised her finger to tell him to shut up, which he did immediately. "I will not tolerate your rudeness and behavior any longer Dr. Pike. You are disrespectful, unprofessional and intolerable."

Dr. Pike was speechless, not expecting at all Maura's outburst.

"And let me tell you that if I ever see you lay one finger, or hear you comment or say any kind of thing about Detective Rizzoli, you will regret it for the rest of your professional career and life." Maura whispered angrily. "Is that clear Dr. Pike?"

He just nodded, too terrified to say something. Maura nodded back. "You are excused Dr. Pike, Special Homicide will take charge of this case." she dismissed him without even glancing at him.

Jane saw how Dr. Pike just looked one more time at Maura before getting his things and leaving the crime scene, which made her jump with excitement, excitement that ended when she saw Maura walk with determination towards her, and after making sure that Pike saw, planted a smacking kiss on Jane's lips. Jane was surprised by the gesture, but nevertheless allowed Maura to kiss her, and even returned the kiss.

"I guess that's a good way of letting everyone know that we are dating." Jane said sarcastically.

Maura just smiled. "Only Dr. Pike." Maura smiled. "And that was for him so he can pass it along." Maura finished while grabbing Jane's arm and putting it next to her. For bystanders this could be interpreted as a sign of friendship, but Jane really knew that it was a sign of ownership. She smiled, and the both of them made their way to where the body was. Maura bent and started to look around, quickly swabbing the content of the mouth. Jane saw with fascination how Maura quickly got concentrated and started to analyze the place, her fingers graciously putting the gloves and fitting them tightly. As she saw Maura stretch herself which made her skirt move a little over her knees. Jane held her breath, realizing what she was doing. _Come on Jane, get a grip for yourself, _she told herself while trying to focus on the fact that they were on a crime scene. _You are acting like a horny teenager. _She was taken out of her day-dreaming when she heard Maura call her name.

"Jane, are you with me?" Maura told her amused.

"What? Yeah, yeah. Just got distracted." Jane said embarrassed.

Maura laughed quietly, having noticed how Jane's stare lingered on her legs. "Watched something you liked Detective?" she mocked her.

Jane opened her mouth, smiling guiltily. "Tell me about the victim."

Maura smiled, but immediately started to focus on the victim. "He is late 30's, no apparent cause of death, smile on his face as previous victim. He died between 2 and 3am. I can't tell you how until I bring this body to the morgue and do a full autopsy." Maura went ahead when she felt Jane was going to speak. "But what I can tell you is that it does seem that the two murders are similar."

Jane nodded. "Then I guess that we've got a serial killer on the loose."

* * *

When Maura grabbed the scalpel and instantly moved her hand to position it between the man's chest, she felt that she was at home. She had never felt uncomfortable with death before, and although that earned her some strange nods and glances from the people that was around her, the reality was that she didn't care. She felt that she could give a voice to the people that had lost it, to bring peace to families that were destroyed because of tragedy, and to help people that would never judge her or mock her. She felt at peace, and thinking about it, one other instance where she had suddenly discovered feeling like this was when she was with Jane. The woman had changed her life completely in just a few weeks, and now she hardly imagined her days without her. _Focus on the dead man in front of you, _Maura scolded herself, _stop daydreaming. _Nevertheless, as she was dissecting and taking organs out, she felt a smile plastered on her face.

"I knew you liked to dissect people Maur, but not that much." she heard Jane tell her.

Maura smiled brightly. "What can I do for you Detective?"

Jane smirked. "Well Doctor, maybe by telling me about your findings about our victim?"

Maura smiled brightly. "Well, as you suspected, this victim has the same injuries as the previous one, which makes me confirm that we are dealing with the same suspect."

Jane nodded, Maura taking it as a sign to continue. "And I also found traces of the same acid that sadly melted all of our previous victims organs and hence evidence."

Jane shrouded at the memory. "But you said that the killer had sex with the victim and that's how he was able to insert the acid. And if our second victim is a guy..."

"Well, it's not impossible." Maura said. "I found evidence of active sexual activity, of anal sexual activity."

Jane closed her eyes. "Seriously, you had to use that word?! Couldn't you use something else?"

"What word?" Maura asked innocently.

"You know..." Jane said embarrassed.

"Anal?" Maura asked amused. "I didn't know you were so prude about these things?"

Jane blushed deeply. "When they make me notice about them then yes, I get embarrassed."

Maura laughed, and after a pleading look from Jane she continued. "And in order to prevent this I developed an antidote, in a way, virus."

"You developed an antidote?! Maura, that's amazing!" Jane said while grabbing her hands and moving them around excitedly."

Maura's smile became bigger. "And, I found some very interesting things, like the race of our creature." she said, waiting for Jane's reaction.

"No way!" Jane jumped.

"They are called Fugu." Maura said while taking a book and showing Jane a picture of a hybrid between a man and a very ugly fish. "These creatures are very rare, but their presence is most commonly seen in cities that are close to the sea. Also, their body fluids carry a deadly poison, that if in contact with human blood, immediately reacts, creating a deadly reaction that leads to the dead of the victim in a matter of hours. Some symptoms that the victims may have are a high moment of hallucination, which then lead to a shutdown of the nervous system and finally death."

"That's awful." Jane whispered. "To die like that."

"Well, the toxin that this creature produces is called Tetrodotoxin, which is neurotoxin that eliminates any sense of pain and movement. When they died they didn't feel a thing." Maura said, trying to make Jane feel better.

"Why don't we have more deaths like these ones?" Jane asked. "I mean, wouldn't they create fuss around the country, or the world for that matter, to find a woman who was recently killed, with a smile on her face?"

"As I told you Jane, it's very rare to find these creatures. In fact it has been a few centuries since the last known homicides made by a Fugu."

"Then why now? And especially after Mephisto?" Jane said quietly. "This is too much of a coincidence. Remember that Van Helsing said that Mephisto could command and control any kind of creature? Perhaps he is trying to distract us from his real plans by having this Funghi..."

"Fugu." Maura corrected softly.

"Fugu creature run around the city and killing all the people that it ends up having sex with." Jane said while looking up to see Maura smirk at her. "What?"

"You complain when I use the word anal but then are able to talk about a Fugu having intercourse with humans." Maura said amused.

Jane opened her mouth to reply, but realized Maura's logic. "Point taken."

Maura took her gloves off, and after quickly making it to her office, she started to gather her stuff. Jane came inside.

"Are you leaving?" Jane asked surprised. "It's not even 5pm."

Maura smiled. "We are leaving Detective. And don't worry." she added when she noticed Jane's surprised face. "I cleared it with Sergeant Korsak."

Jane smiled brightly and encircled Maura's waist. "The things I do for you."

* * *

Both women were panting, desperation taking its toll when Maura struggled to find the keys to the front door of her house. They went to dinner, a dinner full of suggestions and touches that led to Jane quickly paying the check and driving them home. As soon as she turned off the car she quickly opened the door and ran to open Maura's, in a second carrying her and planting a passionate kiss on her mouth.

"I have been waiting since this morning to do that." Jane purred. "When you yelled at Dr. Pike, I was so aroused."

Maura yelped, and quickly kissed Jane's neck. "As I told him, you are mine Jane. Only mine."

Jane nodded, and almost running took them to the front gate, not breaking the kiss or contact with Maura's skin. Maura was struggling with finding the keys, and after a couple of minutes and frustrating groans from Jane, she finally unlocked the door and both women made it in. Jane was panting, already too turned on to stop, and from what she could hear, Maura was feeling the exact same thing.

"God, I love you so much." Maura said while biting Jane's lip.

Jane smiled and kissed Maura. "I love you more." she said while turning around the living room, on the way taking her jacket and shoes off. She saw Maura look at the mess, and before she could complain, ran and grabbed her from her behind. She instantly forgot about the clothes and ran her tongue over Jane's, and after minutes of just kissing they both knew what they needed. Walking blindly around the house, the both of them were laughing and smirking at each other, too concentrated on each other and what they felt. Jane was suddenly pressed to the back of Maura's room, and when Maura groaned, she felt her self-control shutter. Maura took a deep breath, and when she noticed how ready Jane was, she opened the door, pushing Jane inside and quickly turning the light on. What she saw made her speechless. Jane noticed this, and quickly turned around to see what had made Maura pale.

"This is a rather unexpected surprise." the woman said while looking at the both of them disapprovingly. "Not the sight I was expecting to see from my daughter."

"Mother..." Maura whispered.

* * *

**P.d:**

1. Yes! Constance is going to make an appearance on this story, and I'm still not sure of how her character will end.

2. The Maura in this story is more willing to do things like guess and theorize, a trait that the Maura from the Gerritsen novels does, and I thought that since Maura technically lives in a world that is not so much based on science, that she would be able to loosen up a bit and not be so strict :)

3. Dr. Pike made an appearance again, and for some strange reason, I love to write scenes with him in them since for me he is such a funny character. Although in my story he is more smug and less scientific than in the series, I still have him dislike Dr. Isles because she is a woman with a higher IQ and position than him.

4. For the Fugu I based myself on the Fugu fish, very poisonous fish that if not cooked well can lead to the death of the person that eats it. They are seemed as a delicatessen and very exotic dish in Asia. The poison acts like an hallucinogenic that then leads to paralysis and finally shutdown of the whole nervous system.

5. I don't know about you guys, but I always loved seeing Maura jealous or angry, so when I wrote the scene with Dr. Pike I knew that I had to make Maura be upset and angry, especially since Maura has never been in love, she feels protective but at the same time insecure of how Jane feels about her, reason why she reacted in that way. In this story, although I don't discuss it much, Jane and Maura have never been in a same-sex relationship before.


	12. Banshee

**Author's note**: New chapter people! And this is a very important one! As usual, for explanations you can look at the p.d after the chapter so that there are no spoilers! I hope you enjoy it and if you have any questions and suggestions you are welcomed to PM me or review!

* * *

Jane instantly stood in front of Maura, her desire to protect Maura from her mother's coldness overwhelming her senses. She felt Maura hold her breath, trying to control her nerves and fear. She hated to see Maura like this, this vulnerable.

"You must be Maura's mother." Jane said while going forward, noticing how Maura was refusing to let go of her hand.

The woman just looked at her and quickly scolded the hand that Jane had extended to her. "If you don't mind, I would like to talk to my daughter."

Jane stayed put, wanting to show Maura that she supported her. The woman did not like this.

"Besides from poor, are you also deaf? I said that I wanted to speak to my daughter."

"Besides from rich, are you also a witch?" Jane retorted while smirking at the woman, knowing that her rhyme was better. She was so close to saying bitch, but for Maura's sake refused to use it. She saw Maura's mom look angrily at her daughter.

"Of all the possible prospects that you could obtain, you decide to engage in a relationship with a low-life Italian dyke?"

Maura snapped out of it when she heard her mother's insult. Before Jane had a chance to answer she squeezed her hand, letting her know that she could handle this. Jane nodded.

"You will stop talking about Jane, or insulting her right now." Maura whispered angrily. "She is caring, respectful, loving, brave and all the good things that a person can have." she continued while grabbing her hand. "And I'm lucky enough to be the person she chose to be with."

Constance was ready to retort but Maura didn't let her.

"And you have no right to come barging into my life after all this time and expect me to follow every rule and demand that you make. I am not 18 anymore." she said angrily while going towards the door and pointing. "I'm sure that you can walk yourself out."

"Maura Dorthea Isles, you have no authority to..."

"No!" Maura screamed, making Jane bolt up. She had never seen Maura so angry before. "You have no authority to come uninvited to my house, insult my girlfriend and then expect me to still be polite. You will leave the spare key that I gave you on the table that is right next to the front door"

"You are going to make a very big mistake Maura." Constance tried again. "I came to talk to you about something truly important."

"Really?" Maura said sarcastically. "I was under the impression that you came here to criticize my life and the people in it. Now, please leave."

Maura just felt her body tense, and after watching her mom gather her things and leave the room, her legs gave up and if Jane wouldn't have caught her, then she would have sported some awful bruises to work tomorrow. She started to cry, and when she felt Jane kissing her temple and forehead sweetly, she looked up at her.

"I'm sorry for putting you in such a tough spot there Maura." Jane whispered quietly. "I understand if you would prefer for me to leave."

"I couldn't stay quiet and let her say all of those things to you. And I'm sorry about not doing it sooner." she whispered while kissing Jane's lips.

Jane smiled sadly. "And I'm proud of you for standing up to your mother in order to defend me."

Maura smiled softly. "You have made me be stronger and more confident about myself and my feelings Jane. And I don't regret it." she added when she saw how Jane was looking at her. "Not one bit."

* * *

They were all meeting at the morgue, apparently Maura had made a discovery on the body of the man, and by discovery she meant that she had used her ability to see what happened to him before he died. Because of the antidote, Maura was able to avoid the decomposition of the body, unlike the first victim, and use it to further the leads that they got from it. Wanting to give them the answers as soon as possible, she had invited them all to witness the 'retrieval of the memories' as she liked to say sometimes. Jane was going inside with her, that becoming a normality between the two of them. The both of them smiled to each other before closing their eyes and feeling the pull and sudden darkness. Soon enough the both were walking around the park, one that was probably 15 minutes away from BCU. They suddenly felt themselves become aroused, and Jane immediately blushed, not liking at all what she felt.

"It's not you." she heard Maura say through the fog. "We are feeling the arousal that the victim felt."

Jane nodded, and without her trying to interfere, she let herself be led to the forest, and right away she saw a figure appear. It was wearing a mask, and the both, as on cue instantly walked towards it.

"He never had a chance." Jane said sadly while feeling herself take off her pants.

Maura nodded while doing the same. "The arousal was too strong, and as you can see, the victim just went straight to craving his needs.

Both froze when they felt a sting, and merely seconds after that the both were flying, too overwhelmed by the feelings of the man.

"This must be the hallucinogen." Maura said with a shiver in her voice. "It will be a couple of seconds until the venom fills the veins of the victim and the convulsions start."

"I think they already have." Jane said while holding her hand, which started to move uncontrollably.

Both women opened their eyes to find themselves being watched by Korsak and Frost with a hint of curiosity and concern. They straightened themselves up, and after taking some breaths, Jane shuttered and focused on the body again.

"He never saw it coming. He was too aroused and inhibited to fight back." Jane said quietly. "And the creature was wearing a mask." she added angrily.

"Shit, so dead end there." Korsak said angrily. "Are you sure we are dealing with a Fugus doctor?"

Maura nodded. "Now that I experienced it, I can confirm without a doubt that it's a very old and controlled Fugus."

"Which makes things more difficult for us." Frost said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked.

"Older Fugus means that they are most probably not in the system, like no bank accounts, no property, no official records, nothing that can tie them to society." Frost said.

"Which makes them hard, if not impossible to find." Jane finished for him.

Korsak nodded. "The only thing that we can do now is wait for it to make a mistake."

Maura looked at their expressions of defeat and was going to add something when she got interrupted by her senior criminalist.

"Dr. Isles, there is a woman outside wanting to talk with you. She said that she's your mother."

Maura flinched, and after getting the surprised look of all the detectives she nodded. "Tell her to wait for me outside."

Jane approached Maura, and after telling Korsak and Frost that she would meet them later, she accompanied Maura to her office and closed the doors and blinds. Maura collapsed on her seat, defeat and sadness in her eyes.

"You don't have to see her if you don't want to." Jane said. "No judgment."

Maura looked up and smiled sadly. "She is my mother Jane."

"She sure doesn't act like it." Jane said quietly.

Maura looked up at Jane. "She never has. Not that I'm aware off."

Jane walked to stand next to Maura and cupped her cheeks. "Do not let her make you feel guilty, or unwanted or unimportant. Sadly for her, she still doesn't realize the great and beautiful daughter that she has."

Maura smiled and kissed Jane's lips. "Thank you."

Jane smiled and stood up. "I'll be here waiting for you Maur."

Maura nodded, and also standing both of them went to opposite sides of the room. Jane to take the elevator back to homicide and Maura to the waiting office of the morgue. They smiled to each other, and with one last look at Jane, Maura took a deep breath and opened the door. Her mother was quietly looking outside the window, deep in thought, and for once, not caring about keeping her usual tough and powerful persona up. Maura smiled sadly, and while making her way further into the room she saw her mother turn and face her.

"Maura." Constance said while standing up. "Thank you for talking to me."

"Of course mother." Maura said coldly. "What can I do for you?"

Constance nodded. "I came to talk to you..."

"Mother, I don't really want to hear anything you have to say, I thought I made myself clear yesterday."

"Maura, you don't realize the mistake you are making by staying here in Boston. You are wasting your life and potential by surrounding yourself with..." Constance started to say.

"With hard-working and dedicated people that risk their lives to save others?" Maura asked angrily.

"You are an Isles! You could do whatever you want, be with whoever you want to, and instead of doing that you choose to life a mediocre life."

Maura flinched at this comment. "It makes me so sad to see that you think that my accomplishments and my life are mediocre, but, I realized a long time ago that I was never going to be able to make you happy. By doing that, I was only making myself be unhappy."

Constance tried to reason with her daughter. "It didn't seem that way. You enjoyed the parties, the people, the cultures and the society."

"I enjoyed being with my mother." Maura said somberly. "And if it meant that I had to go to a party in order to do so, then I was more than glad to oblige."

"I will not let you throw away your life Maura. I came here to bring some sense into you and make you realize that Boston is not for you." Constance said firmly while grabbing her purse and taking a ticket out of it. "This plane will leave in two days, first class, everything paid. I expect you to be on board of it."

Maura laughed bitterly. "Seriously mother? You expect me to just accept this and go to wherever you want to?" she tore the ticket to pieces. "I guess there's your answer."

Constance got up from the seat and instead of anger there was sorrow on her eyes. "Maura, please, do this for me. I need to on that plane."

Maura faltered a little by her mother's tone, but she was well aware of how she could manipulate people. "This is my life, I chose it, and I intend on staying here. I'm sorry I was never the daughter you wanted me to be." she finished while opening the door and heading out, leaving Constance standing in the room.

* * *

It had been two days since she spoke with her mother, and after crying herself to sleep with Jane next to her, Maura felt herself at peace. She saw that Jane was sleeping soundlessly, and after brushing her curly hair, she kissed her lips softly. Jane smiled.

"Good morning Dr. Isles." she said while looking up. "How are you feeling?"

Maura smiled softly. "Sad."

Jane kissed her again. "I'm sorry Maura."

"It's not your fault or mine that my mother is that way." she whispered. "And during my whole life I have tried to make her be proud. I guess it's now my time to be happy."

Jane nodded. "You deserve to be happy Maura. You are a wonderful human being that deserves much more than what you were given."

Maura smiled. "How do you know what to say?"

Jane looked at Maura with questioning eyes.

"How do you what I need to hear?" Maura rephrased her question.

"I don't." Jane said while lacing her fingers with Maura. "I'm always scared of saying something wrong, something that will make you realize that you made a mistake and that I'm not worth at all."

"Jane, you were not responsible for the discussion that I had with my mother. What you were was the final straw drawn out, and the most important one. You see, I always aimed to please, and now that I am with you, I have become a little selfish. I want to be with you, and enjoy all the benefits of that, which I guess makes me a little self-centered."

Jane smiled. "And no one is stopping you."

Maura purred while kissing Jane deeply, making her moan. "Let anyone try."

The both were moving around the bed, quietly kissing and teasing each other. Maura was enjoying herself too much, but craving more, she started to move her hand downward, making Jane's hips move forward. Jane in return kissed her neck and started to suck deeply. Maura moaned.

"Janeeee, don't leave me a mark." Maura managed to whisper.

Jane nodded softly while looking at her neck, realizing that she probably did that already. She shrugged and instead kissed Maura's mouth again, and fully. Maura would get upset with her later, but now she was going to enjoy her company fully. Or, she thought to do so when they heard their phones ring. Jane groaned, making Maura laugh deeply.

"Rizzoli." Jane answered.

"Isles." Maura said while looking at Jane and kissing her hand softly.

'We got another one.' Korsak said at the other end of the line. 'It's in Jamaica Pond.'

Both women looked up surprised. 'That's just minutes away from where I live.'

'We got briefed because the victim has the same symptoms from our other two victims.' Korsak said somberly. 'You would be the first ones of our team on scene.'

Jane nodded, while Maura left the room to get herself ready. 'I will let you know what I see and go with Dr. Isles and the body to the morgue.' she finished and then went to wait for Maura.

As soon as both of them were in the car, they went to the scene in a comfortable and welcoming silence. Both women were trying to think about their life and the revelations that they had during this night. Maura was thinking about her mother and the disappointment she always seemed to have for Maura and the choices she did in life. She never understood why, or what she could do in order to improve this, but after many years of struggling and jumping from event to event, man to man, and finally from country to country, she realized that her mother would never truly be happy with her, and perhaps it was time to stop her attempts at making her happy and just be happy for her own self. This is what finally made Maura leave Paris and her family fortune behind. One day she decided to grab her things and bags, get on a plane and then apply for a job in the states. Based on her expertise and name, she got contacted by many police departments, but for some reason she decided to choose Boston. She remembered many childhoods in Boston and how wonderful the city was, the way people enjoyed life and the many wonderful places that they had. In Boston she could have a clean start, no one knowing her and valuing her for her own achievements and not her family last name. Boston PD hired her, and after keeping her ability secret for a while, she soon found herself being contacted by Sergeant Detective Korsak about an extra-curricular job opportunity inside the Boston PD under a branch called Special Homicide Unit. Maura, ecstatic about the opportunity to work with people that had the same abilities as her, accepted the job immediately.

"Maura." she heard Jane say while stopping the car. "We are here."

Maura nodded, and after concentrating deeply she went out of the car and headed straight for the yellow lines. From what she could see Jane was a few steps ahead of her, walking decidedly and in full control. Maura smiled warmly, and realized how Jane was so brave and dedicated to finding the truth. Maybe that's what attracted her to Jane, that sense of duty. She kept on walking, and when she saw Jane's frozen expression she stopped herself. Jane heard her coming, and immediately went to stand in front of her, blocking her view.

"Maur, darling." Jane started to say quietly, and with tears in her eyes. "You do not want to see this."

Maura froze with this comment, and more specifically by Jane's tears. "Jane, who is the victim?" Maura started to say while pushing Jane away.

Jane tried to hold her and keep her in place, but Maura was able to move past her. What she saw made her scream. In front of her, with eyes fully open and staring blankly was Constance Isles. Maura felt her legs wobble, and without her control she felt her body fall to the ground. Jane saw Maura falling and immediately set her arms so she could grab her and put her to her chest. She felt Maura shaking, and when trying to comfort her Maura separated from her. Jane just looked up sadly at Maura, who was taking deep breaths and containing her tears.

"I'm the medical examiner, let me through." Maura said while shaking. She took one last breath before bending down, and opening her eyes concentrated on the autopsy.

She felt steps, and without looking up, she saw Jane's boots. "Victim is in mid 50's. Smile on her face, and based on body temperature, I would say that it has been probably two hours since she was... killed." Maura whispered the last part. "Based on preliminary analysis, I can conclude that this crime is similar in nature and method to our previous two murders."

Jane nodded. "Maura..."

"Don't." Maura whispered angrily. "I know what you will tell me, but I will do this. For my mother."

Jane just stayed quiet and watched Maura get in the coroners van, a gleam and sad expression in her eyes. She looked around the scene, and angrily kicked one of the fences. She needed to clear her head, and although she didn't like Constance, it made her sick to have seen her merely three hours ago. This was not a coincidence, and that scared her too. The creature responsible for this was making things personal, haunting them both. She had to put a stop to this, but how? The only leads they had was the species of the creature, and although Maura had tried to enter the memories of the victims, the creature seemed to know about this and decided to cover its face with a mask, which made Jane grow more impatient. She felt a shadow looming around her, and after a sudden chill she saw a figure appear from behind the trees. Jane took her gun out.

"Boston PD! Identify yourself!" she screamed while pointing at the figure, which walked forward.

"Well, would you like me to be Detective Rizzoli?" the figure answered while switching forms. One minute she saw her mother, the other Detective Frost and finally Maura. "I can be whoever you want me to." it kept saying but with Maura's voice.

"I swear that if you keep doing that I will shoot you no questions asked or answered." Jane screamed while taking the safety off. "And I keep my promises."

The figure smiled for a bit and then changed to become Constance Isles. "I knew that you were stubborn, and rude, but it seems that also very protective of my daughter."

"Constance Isles is dead." Jane said while looking at her surroundings, trying to find any trace of civilization. "Her body is being taken to the morgue by her daughter."

This made Constance flinch. "I know, and I hated to do that to her, but I had to protect her."

This made Jane lower her gun slightly. "Protect her from what?"

"There has been this whisper around us, this quest for the blood of my daughter and yours, Detective Rizzoli." she whispered.

"What are you?" Jane whispered while looking at the woman become a shadow again, her gaze looking down and watching what Jane saw.

"I guess you would call me a ghost." Constance said while looking at her hands.

"How?" Jane whispered.

"I went to see Maura because her life was in danger. Ever since she was a child, I knew that she was special, although I never really knew how. When we adopted her, we were told to protect her, and that she was far too precious for her own good. When Maura started to succeed in her intellectual and cultural endeavors', I thought that was what the person that gave her to us meant. Nevertheless, the threats against her life started to come, people around us and close to her were disappearing, and this made my husband and I realize that the only way to keep her safe was to move her around the world. We knew it was going to be painful to her, but you have to understand how much we loved her, how much we cared." Constance said sadly. "I never stopped caring, or watching over her. Not when she decided to leave the house and come here to Boston, and after years without any threats, I thought that the worse was finally over, until I heard her name being called again. I had to come, to ask her to leave, although I knew that I had to do it without revealing myself to her."

"Why keep all of this from her? She had a right to know!" Jane said sadly.

Constance looked sadly at her. "Because when we got Maura we made the promise of not interfering with her life directly. This means that I was not allowed to tell her about my ability or what I knew without paying the consequences, which meant Maura being taken away from us."

"That's a very lame excuse." Jane said angrily.

"Not to a Banshee." Constance said sadly. "Being able to see who lives or dies is something that is not take very delicately in our world Detective Rizzoli. One con of it is knowing about the possibility of someone dying and not being able to stop it."

Jane was speechless for a while. "So when you talked to Maura on friday..."

"I knew that I was going to die two days later." Constance said quietly. "And I knew the creature responsible for my murder was going to be the same one you are trying to find. And this creature is being controlled by a stronger one, one that is asking for the blood of you two. I wasn't able to save her, but maybe you will. Save Maura." Constance pleaded, while her shadow was becoming more foggy. "Tell her I'm sorry for everything and that I loved her so much."

Jane nodded softly while feeling tears in her eyes, and just as fast as Constance shadow appeared it turned to complete dust. Jane just stood there, staring at what had been Constance Isles.

* * *

**P.D:**

1. So, a very revealing chapter this one! I was in doubt at first of how to show Constance, and although she realized that she was mean and severe with Maura, I did not want it to be because she wasn't accepted or loved. I guess that's why I made Constance have the role of a protective mother that never knew how to make her concern and love be seen (which I guess is something we can all relate to).

2. Constance is a Banshee, and just like she told Jane, they are able to see who will live or die, and they reside in the underworld, which is how she heard the whispers of Mephisto asking for the creatures to kill Jane and Maura (remember that Maura said that abilities didn't define between humans or creatures, but merely how they chose to live after getting them).

3. Constance told Jane that Maura was given to them by a strange person that claimed she was special. By special, Constance thought that Maura was extra intelligent, but what the stranger meant was her ability, ability that Constance never realized Maura had.

4. The reason Constance is able to appear to Jane is because of Jane's ability, and how she seems to be more influenced by the abilities of others and her surroundings. I guess one could say that she is more in "tune".

5. Constance thought that the only way to keep Maura safe was by separating her from Boston and keep moving her so that they wouldn't find her, and when she saw her being attached to Jane, she knew that she had to end their romance in order to have a chance at making Maura leave.


	13. Redemption

**Author's note:** New chapter people! And a little spoiler, this one is kinda big! As usual, you will find in my p.d some explanations for things discussed during the chapter! I hope you enjoy the reading as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter :) reviews, questions and critiques are more than welcomed! :) Little heads up: the p.d part is a little bigger than usual hehe.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?!" Frost was screaming at her while checking for any injuries. "We have been calling you for the last hour!"

Jane just huffed, still too shocked to realize what her disappearance had meant for her team.

"I'm not fucking joking here! We are partners Jane!" Frost said out loud.

This made Jane feel guilty. "I'm sorry Frost, I didn't mean to scare you or the rest of the team, but it wasn't my fault. I need to talk to Maura." she added while moving away, being instantly stopped by Frost.

"What happened? As soon as I get here I find Dr. Isles, the body and you gone from the scene. Care to explain?" Frost said sarcastically.

"Frost, the victim was Maura's mother, Constance Isles." Jane whispered.

This made Frost instantly flinch. "Poor Dr. Isles. The shock."

"Yeah, especially after having a fight just before she died." Jane said angrily. "And you know me, being frustrated and all I was not able to help Maura. I let her look at the body and leave with it to the morgue. What kind of person am I?" she whispered while lowering her gaze.

She instantly felt a hand on her shoulder, and saw Frost looking at her while smiling softly. "The kind of person that knows that what Dr. Isles needed there was to take care of her mother, and the trust enough from her significant other to let her take the reins."

Jane smiled softly. "Thank you Frost." She immediately took her cell-phone out, trying to reach Maura.

'Dr. Isles.' Maura answered absently.

'Maura, it's me.' Jane answered afraid.

'Oh my God Jane!' she heard relief in Maura's voice. 'Sergeant Korsak told me you disappeared from the scene. I have been so scared since then.' she heard Maura's voice breakdown.

Jane immediately felt bad about not being there. 'I'm ok darling, and I'm sorry for not being there right now with you, but I will be on my way. We need to talk.'

Maura nodded. 'Ok Jane, I just got started on the autopsy.' she whispered the last part. 'I don't know if I can do this Jane. I thought I could, but now I'm not sure.'

Jane was making her way to the car with Frost following her closely behind. 'You are far stronger than what you think Maura. I know that, the unit knows that, and... your mother knew that." she whispered the last part.

Maura shivered at that comment. 'You don't know that Jane. I lived with her during half of my life and I always felt that it was the complete opposite.'

'Trust me darling, it wasn't like that.' Jane said quietly. 'And I will explain everything as soon as I get there.'

Maura nodded before hanging the phone and taking a look at the person that used to be her mother. She felt the tears and again she was sobbing. It had been awful to be in the coroners van and hear the medics talking about her like she was an object that didn't mean anything. It had been more painful to take her to the autopsy bed and lay her there, destroying the decorum and composure that she had seen her mother have during her living moments. And she was sure that it was going to be excruciating to touch her and see what she saw, feel what she felt before she died. She wasn't strong enough for this, and although she tried to pretend in front of Jane, it was all a big lie that. Making things worse was the fact that after finishing the preliminary report on her mother and preparing for the actual autopsy part, Maura received a call from Sergeant Korsak asking about Jane's whereabouts. When he told her that Jane never made it back to headquarters she felt her heart collapse again, too much sorrow in a couple of hours overwhelming it. Was it fair? No, it wasn't, and it led to her angrily ask herself why all of this happened to her, what crime or punishment could she be possibly be paying. Nevertheless, Jane's call calmed her down, and now that she was coming, she felt a little bit of self-control, enough self-control to look down at her mother's body and try to scientifically analyze it. No sign of struggle, and the rigor mortis starting to leave the body. She had some kind of kind of small incisions on her ear. _Possibly taser marks, _Maura thought suddenly, immediately Mephisto popping into her mind. This wasn't a coincidence, and although it hurt to admit it, it was some good news for their case.

"Maura." she heard Jane saw while feeling herself being enwrapped by strong arms. "I'm sorry." she felt kisses on her temple.

Maura just whimpered and hugged Jane back, her walls collapsing right in front of detective Frost and Sergeant Korsak. She would have usually hated to show so much emotion in front of them, but she needed to fell Jane comfort her.

"I thought I could do this, stay objective and do my job, but every time I look down I see her looking at me, judging me." she whimpered. "I know it's impossible Jane, but I feel my mother is still judging my every action. I feel guilty."

Jane immediately made Maura look at her. "This is not your fault Maura. You are not responsible for this. The creature that did this to your mother is the guilty one Maura, and trust me, I will find it and make it pay. I promise you." Jane finished fiercely.

Maura saw Jane's determination and how much she meant those words. "I believe you Jane."

Jane smiled. "And I will need the help from the best, which you are."

Maura nodded, and after apologizing briefly to Detective Frost and Sergeant Korsak she made them approach the body.

"Based on my preliminary examination I can say that the Fugus was responsible for the murder of the victim." Maura whispered. "And I also found taser marks on the back of her neck."

All the detectives looked up, Maura approaching and grabbing a glove. "Taser mark?"

"Yes, and it matches the ones from the murders of Mephisto." Maura said while pointing at the mark.

"So then Mephisto and Fugus were responsible for killing the victim?" Frost said carefully.

"It appears like that." Maura said. "Both injuries, the one on the neck and the sexual activity were almost made at the same time."

Korsak stepped forward. "This doesn't make sense. Why would Mephisto risk to show his involvement for this murder. What is special about the victim?" he immediately looked at Maura. "I apologize for my crudeness Dr. Isles."

"Don't apologize detective, and I understand your point there." Maura said quietly.

"I think I can answer your question Korsak." Jane said quietly. "And it has to do with my brief disappearance." Jane started to move around the hand, grabbing her hands as a sign of nervousness. "I talked with Constance." Jane blurted out.

Everyone looked up at her, Maura closing her eyes while grabbing the autopsy table tightly. "Jane, I do not understand what you are trying to do with this, but I do not find it funny."

Jane immediately went to face Maura. "And I'm not doing this on purpose Maura, but I swear that's what happened. I talked with your mother." Jane moved away and faced them all. "I was walking down the forest, thinking about the case and suddenly a shadow appeared. It was switching between the people I knew until it stayed like you Maura." Jane said while looking at Maura deeply. "It talked like you, moved like you but it wasn't you. And it told me 'I knew that you were stubborn, but it seems you are also very protective of your daughter.'" Jane finished while looking at Maura stare at her through glassy eyes.

"Maybe you thought it was Mrs. Isles." Frost started to say.

"No." Jane interrupted him. "It was her. And she told me that she was a banshee."

This made all of them look at Jane with surprise.

"Banshee's can only communicate, if death already, only with people that have a deep connection with the underworld." Korsak said while looking at Jane with surprise.

Jane nodded. "I discovered a few weeks ago, in New York with Maura, that I have an ability."

Korsak and Frost looked deeply surprised, the latter one speaking. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Jane was going to speak but Maura spoke for her. "Because she has a very powerful ability, that if known by the enemy, could make things dangerous for Jane. She has the ability of replication."

Jane saw how the two detectives were staring at her with deep surprise, and even a small hint of fear, as if realizing that Jane was far more powerful than all of them combined. This made Jane get angry. "I'm still the same person you knew before, and because of this reaction I was afraid of telling you." she exasperated.

"Sorry Jane, but what you are telling us is not something to be taken lightly." Korsak said upset. "This changes the way we have been managing the case of Mephisto and Fugus."

"Why does it change it? Because now I can be used as a weapon of attack?" Jane asked angrily.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"No, what you meant was that there could be the possibility, and I'm also aware of that. I'm aware of what I could do with this power but I'm also afraid of it. I'm afraid of becoming something like Mephisto, a creature blinded by power and desperate enough to kill everyone that stands in the way."

"Jane..." Maura started to say while approaching Jane, who saw this and calmed herself.

"It was wrong of me to keep this from you, and the sole reason I was doing it was because I was training with Maura so I could control it." Jane said while looking at Frost and Korsak. "And after we solve Constance's murder I will explain you everything, but right now we need to talk about the things Constance told me."

They all nodded and started to return to their places, Maura deciding to stay with Jane and grab her hand. This made Jane smile a bit and continue.

"She told me that there was a whisper in the underworld, of someone wanting to get Maura and I." Jane whispered. "And that the Fugus was responsible for killing her. She knew." she added quietly while looking at Maura. "She knew she was going to die."

Maura gulped and nodded. "Banshee's have the gift of knowing who will live or die, but the curse of not being able to directly interfere with the life of the person that is going to perish."

"It's not usual to find Banshee's in our world." Korsak said. "They usually prefer to stay in the underworld because it's too painful for them to establish relationships with humans."

Jane saw how Maura was struggling to hold her self-control. "If she is from the underworld, would she be controlled by Mephisto?"

"You mean if humans with abilities that come from the underworld have free will?" Frost asked surprised.

Maura looked up at Jane and saw what she was trying to say. "Because of what we read on the Van Helsing book?"

Jane nodded. "Think about it. We have creatures that are old and have been unheard off suddenly popping on every side of the city and committing terrible and noticeable murders. Yes, they are smart about hiding their traces, but why start killing now unless they are being told to by a more powerful being?"

"I guess it makes sense." Korsak said.

"You told me that the difference between creatures and humans was that the first one chose to use their abilities to kill, and that the second one chose to live a peaceful life." Jane said while looking at Maura. "So then not all humans that have abilities from the underworld are necessarily evil?"

Maura nodded. "Technically that's true. The Chicondria usually creates the ability based on the necessity of the human, and in the case of my mother, the ability of a Banshee would have been inherited. The Banshee's come from deep Irish roots."

"But Isles is not an Irish last name." Frost said.

"No, but my mother's maiden name is." Maura said while quickly going to get the folder where all of Constance information was. "Constance Doyle." she said while looking at all of them.

"Doyle as in Irish mafia Patty Doyle?" Frost asked surprised. "Your mother was a relative of them?"

Maura looked down, embarrassed. "I don't know detective, my mother and I were never close. I'm afraid I don't know much about her life."

Jane looked angrily at Frost, who embarrassedly looked down.

"But if she is from the underworld, that means Mephisto could control her." Korsak said.

"I thought so too, but then look at the taser marks on her neck. Why else would Mephisto be involved in another normal crime unless it wanted to show a lesson to the rest of creatures?"

"You betray me you will end up dead?" Korsak said while glancing at Maura, who started to cry softly.

"I think Mrs. Isles was killed because she came to warn Maura about Mephisto." Jane said while looking at Maura, who started to cry softly.

"Guys." Jane added while showing them to the door, both of them understanding that what Jane had to say next was meant for Maura only."Can you please go upstairs and start researching about Constance's connection with the Doyle family?"

They nodded and quickly left, on the way saying some comfort words to Maura, who barely managed to smile at them before letting herself be held by Jane.

"I have been thinking lately about my ability." Jane started to say while taking Maura to her office. "And how I am always able to go inside a person's mind and see their memories." she saw Maura look intently at her. "And that made me ask myself: If I can see whatever I want, could I make another person see what I want?" Jane added while concentrating on her encounter with Constance and trying to make the memory expand, as if it was leaving her mind and instead going to her hands.

Maura started to close her eyes and immediately felt a pull take her away from the morgue. She opened her eyes and saw herself in a room filled with light, Jane standing in the middle and looking at her with love and devotion. She kept on walking to where Jane was pointing her to go, which was a single brown door. She hesitated.

"I will be right here waiting for you." Jane said while grabbing Maura's hand and squeezing it tightly.

Maura nodded and opened the door, finding herself on a forest. She saw herself, and heard the words Jane told her the shadow spoke.

_"I swear that if you keep doing that I will shoot you no questions asked or answered." she heard herself scream while taking the safety of the gun that she had on her hand off. "And I keep my promises." _

Maura noticed the shadow switching forms again and finally becoming her mother.

_"I knew that you were stubborn, and rude, but it seems that also very protective of my daughter_."

_"Constance Isles is dead." _Maura said while looking at her surroundings, trying to find any trace of civilization_. "Her body is being taken to the morgue by her daughter."_ she gulped when she realized the sorrow that Jane felt because of this fact.

Apparently her mother flinched after this remark_. "I know, and I hated to do that to her, but I had to protect her." _

This made Maura look instantly at her_. "Protect her from what?"_ _**Or me.**_

_"There has been this whisper around us, this quest for the blood of my daughter and yours, Detective Rizzoli."_ she whispered.

_"What are you?"_ Maura whispered, sadness overwhelming her senses and making her ask dumb questions. _**Although it's actually Jane the one doing the questioning**__, _Maura thought and chuckled a little.

_"I went to see Maura because her life was in danger. Ever since she was a child, I knew that she was special, although I never really knew how. When we adopted her, we were told to protect her, and that she was far too precious for her own good. When Maura started to succeed in her intellectual and cultural endeavors, I thought that was what the person that gave her to us meant. Nevertheless, the threats against her life started to come, people around us and close to her were disappearing, and this made my husband and I realize that the only way to keep her safe was to move her around the world. We knew it was going to be painful to her, but you have to understand how much we loved her, how much we cared."_ Constance said sadly

Maura felt herself crying, her anger towards her mother increasing every second. "Why did you keep all of this from me?" she screamed. " I had a right to know!" Maura said while hitting the concrete floor.

Her mother looked sadly at her. "Because when we got you we made the promise of not interfering with your life directly. This means that I was not allowed to tell you about my ability or what I knew without paying the consequences, which meant you would be taken away from us. I couldn't allow that to happen my darling."

Maura froze, and immediately she saw her mother smiling sadly at her. "You can talk to me? How?"

"You always had this ability in you. How do you think Detective Rizzoli was able to acquire it? It was through absorbing yours and then pushing it to the limit when that specter was causing you pain." Constance said sadly. "Although we do have one main ability, this ability, if exploited and pushed to the limit can grasp so much more uses."

Maura was speechless for a while. "So when you talked to me on friday..."

"I knew that no matter what I was going to die." Constance said quietly.

"This is all my fault. If I would have only listened to you." Maura whispered.

"This was not your fault, and it pains me that you were able to find the truth this way. I never meant to cause you any pain, and I think that I was never any good at showing you how proud I was of you. I wasn't able to save you, but maybe you, with the help of Detective Rizzoli, will save yourself. One wrong thing to do is to underestimate you Maura. You are so much stronger than what you think." Constance said while her shadow was becoming more foggy. "Mephisto is very strong Maura, and he is recruiting more creatures from the underworld. I'm afraid that by challenging him, I gave him the opportunity to scare the other humans and creatures that were desperately trying to not do his command."

"So you have free will?" Maura asked.

"In a certain level we do." Constance said quietly. "Until a supreme creature decides to use its power to control us, then I'm afraid we do not have other choice than to obey."

"But you didn't and instead came to warn us. How is that possible?"

Constance smiled sadly. "Because I love you Maura, and my only goal in life has been to protect you. Evilness can be stopped, by love, and sadly most creatures from the underworld have never felt or been in love. That's why they are so easy to control. I was one of the lucky few. You brought light into my life Maura, and I thank you deeply."

"Please don't go." Maura whispered while her mother smiled back. "I always loved you, and always will."

Constance smiled softly and stretched her hand, barely touching it with Maura's. "And I will always love you too." she finally said, her shadow becoming pure dust.

Maura collapsed on the floor, and after a few seconds she felt strong arms encircle her. She let herself be carried to the couch on her office.

"My mother saved my life." she choked when she felt soft hands separating her hair. "My mother got killed because she tried to save my life."

Jane just hugged Maura, whispering words of love and what she hoped were understanding. After what felt like hours Maura stopped herself, quickly getting up and looking at Jane with determination. Jane smiled sadly.

"I talked with my mother." Maura said quietly.

Jane looked surprised at her. "How?"

"She told me that replication does not mean creation, but faster dominance and control of the abilities you absorb. I always had the power to talk to the people in memories." Maura said fiercely. "But until now I never really had a very strong reason to use it."

Jane nodded. "You are so strong and brave Maura. Tell me what I can do and I'll do it."

"Go and do what you do better than anyone I know. Find the bastard who did this." Maura said fiercely.

* * *

**P.D: **Soooo! Many important revelations in this chapter people! I will explain the things that to me are the most important to know :)

1. So! Now the rest of the team knows that Jane has the ability of replication! I kept it for this long because of a suggestion from a reader and because it made sense that Jane was scared of sharing her power with the rest of them, mostly because of their attempt to use it against Mephisto (which is something Jane is not against off, but merely scared of the repercussions that could have on her life and sanity).

2. Constance is a Doyle! I know! When I killed her in the previous chapter, I wasn't sure about what that would mean to the case, but now that I could connect her to the Doyle's, you are going to see that story-line also enter the equation.

3. Constance was from the underworld, and based on Van Helsing's diary, Mephisto has control under the dark creatures because he is a supreme creature. But, as Constance explained to Maura, she was able to fight that control because she had a significant person in her life to protect (again, I'm a very cliche romantic hehe).

4. Because Constance is a very old human (remember some humans have abilities that are inherited and that gives them prolonged life) and so she knows about abilities and how they work. Based on that, we were able to learn that Maura also has the ability to control memories!, which means that Jane does not have the ability to create, but merely learn faster to control and dominate the ones she absorbs.

5. It seems that Mephisto is trying to start a war, and in order to do that he has realized that he needs to eliminate the two persons that can possibly stop him, which are Jane and Maura.

6. What Constance made her was to establish the connection between the Fugus and Mephisto, and make the Unit understand that Mephisto is controlling and determining the attacks against the population.

7. Jane is learning to do so much more things, and now she can show to others what she wants them to see, which in a way is what Maura does since the beginning of the story. Nevertheless, she combines all the things that she has learned from previous experiences and creates a better and more controlled environment for Maura to watch the memory of her conversation with Constance's shadow.

8. The big question: How is Jane available to see Constance's shadow? As I told you in previous chapters, Jane is more attuned to the underworld because of her ability. Not many people have it, and since she has absorbed abilities from humans and creatures, she is able to in a way mingle between the two worlds far easier than the rest of humans with abilities.


	14. She Walks in Beauty

**Author's** **note: **Sorry that it took me longer than normal, but busy week with classes and stuff. I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review :) thanks for following and keeping up with the story :)

Jane was not going to lie. She was scared for the first time in her life. But ironically, not for her own safety but Maura's. She hated to think about it, but the danger was getting closer to them, and each new lead that they found led to more questions and mysteries, which made her be more angry and upset. After talking to Maura, she had expected to be called or asked by her to stay the night or just be there for moral support, but here she was at her own place with a beer in her hand and questions unanswered on her mind. She kinda wished Maura called her, asked for her help or presence, but she understood that what Maura probably needed and craved the most was some time alone. Time to grieve and try to make some sense of all the events that she had been through during the last couple of weeks. They were overwhelming enough for Jane, so she could only imagine how Maura could get out of the bed and do her job. _Probably that is what made me fall for her, _Jane thought while smiling softly, because she knew that it was pointless to deny it: she had fallen for Maura a long time ago. It took some time until she noticed that someone was frantically knocking her door, and after taking her gun, she stood up and checked before opening. Outside was her mother, looking exhausted but other than that well. She made her space and immediately she sat down on the couch.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit mother?" Jane said sarcastically.

"Only way one can see you now." she said with a hint of resentment that Jane noticed. "Ever since you took that job in the Special Homicide Unit I barely see you Janie. We are worried about you. I knew it was a bad idea for you to become a cop. And Frankie wants to be just like you."

Jane flinched a little. "Well, that's his choice, and right now I don't have the time or the patience for this Ma."

"You never have the time Jane. I would like to see my daughter and spend time with her." Angela said while getting up and looking around the place.

Jane noticed. "Don't even think about cleaning right now."

"Someone has to do it." she said absently while getting some wipes and the Windex from the cleaning cabinet. "This is the same Windex that we bought last year!"

Jane smiled softly. "Maybe I just liked it and bought a new one."

"We both know that's not true." Angela smiled. "I'm surprised you feel this place is presentable enough for visits."

"Visits?"

"I'm not a fool Jane, and I know what young couples like to do." she said with a smirk on her face. "And it's completely normal."

Jane closed her eyes. "Ma, the least I want to do now is talk to you about such intimate things that involve my girlfriend." Jane finished while looking down.

Angela noticed this and immediately went to sit close to her daughter and hug her. "Did you two have a fight?"

"No Ma, it's something else."

"You can tell me anything Janie, you know that." Angela said encouragingly.

Jane knew she had to share this with someone because it was killing her. Although she worried about her mother's gossipy nature she knew the woman loved her and meant well. Better her than Frost or Korsak for that matter.

"Maura and I were called earlier to a crime scene." Jane started to tell while sinking down. "And the victim was Maura's mother." she just spitted out.

Angela covered her mouth. "Sweet Lord, I can't imagine the pain."

Jane nodded, feeling tears in her eyes. "It was awful Ma. There we were, looking down at her mother, who we had seen three days ago, the life sucked out of her. I wasn't there for Maura. I could have demanded her to leave, could have protected her from the pain of watching the scene. But I didn't." she managed to choke out. "I didn't and I failed her Ma. And right now here I am sitting in my couch doing nothing while Maura is all alone at her house. What kind of horrible person am I?"

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, you are a wonderful person with a wonderful soul. Yes, not the most heartwarming and maybe rude, but when you care about someone it shows. And it's clear you care about Maura."

"It's more than that. I love Maura." Jane whimpered. "But when I need to show her I never do it."

Angela hugged Jane. "For starters, one shows love and care by being with the person. Why didn't you stay with her, or bring her here?"

"Because she didn't ask me Ma. Maura sometimes likes her solitude, her independence, and I respect that. But today I was expecting for her to tell me something, ask me to be there for her because she needed me." Jane exasperated. "Maybe she is not as invested as I am in this relationship."

Angela made her daughter look at her. "Don't fill your mind with assumptions. Your pride is making you say all of these things so that you don't face the truth." Angela continued while focusing on Jane's eyes. "You feel hurt and rejected."

"Such a sweet-talker ahh." Jane said sarcastically while wiping her tears.

"I know sweetie, but that's why mother's are here." Angela replied while waiting for Jane to continue. "But there is more, isn't it?"

"Wait, how do you..." Jane asked surprised.

"A mother always knows."

Jane laughed a little. "Or maybe someone is snoopy. Who spilled?"

Angela blushed. "I may have heard something from Frankie."

She had talked to Frankie earlier and based on what her mother was telling her, she had not been good at hiding her feelings during that short phone talk.

_'We are stuck Frankie and that sucks.' Jane said angrily. _

_'I know. We heard the news about Maura's mom.' he said quietly. 'How is she?' _

_'How do you think she is? She just saw her mother's corpse and is preparing to do her fucking autopsy.' Jane snapped. 'Sorry Frankie.'_

_'I understand Janie." she heard him say. 'But prepare for when you get to the station. People are talking.' _

_'I bet they are, some sick jokes about Maura's mom and her being the Queen of the Dead.' _

_'Something like that.' he confirmed. 'But they are all jerks.' he added. 'Is there something I can do?'_

_Jane was going to dismiss his help but then she remembered something. 'Actually there is.' _

_'Name it.' _

_'I need you to find something for me, an old book that Pop used to read for us before we went to bed.' _

_'The one with the stories of the families of Boston?' he asked surprised._

_'Yes. And it's very important.' _

_He had been at her place one hour later, the book in a bag that looked to be decades old. Jane opened it and took the book out, smiling at the memories. She had thanked him and after drinking a beer and catching up he had left, only to then be invaded by her mother. _

"Even now it seems that Frankie is incapable of keeping things from you." Jane said while smiling.

"It wasn't his fault. I was at home when he went to get the book." she confessed while going to the kitchen and getting the book from where Jane had left it. "I remember those long nights when you practically begged your father to read you all of these stories."

Jane smiled at the memory.

"He was very proud of being a descendant from the first immigrants that made it to Boston." Angela recalled. "Always kept telling me that there was pride in the Rizzoli bloodline, and that in his veins, and his kids veins, was the blood of the builders of Boston."

"I remember he hated the people from Beacon Hill so much." Jane laughed. "Because they said that they came from the Mayflower and colonized Boston."

Angela laughed. "That's true. Frank and his temper." she whispered the last part.

Jane looked up sadly at her mom. "I'm sorry I made you remember about him."

"Don't Jane, because I don't regret the time we spent together, the years and things we built. I still love him you know. I love the man he was when we met and the father he was with you and your brothers. I guess life changed him and his dreams." Angela whispered while holding her tears. "But he was a very good man Jane. Remember him as that."

Jane nodded, feeling the tears falling again. "I'm proud of you Ma."

Angela smiled and cried softly for a while, feeling Jane hugging her back. She was not accustomed to Jane showing that much emotion and care, and she smiled softly by knowing that this sudden change in her daughter had occurred because of Maura Isles, which made her feel more sorry for her.

"You should get going." Angela said while making her daughter stand from the couch. "There is another person waiting for you." she smiled.

Maura was silently looking at the window, her computer on her desk opened with the latest results from the exams that she asked to be performed on her mother, although now she barely had the mind to process or interpret them. She thought that the worst had ended, but she was mistaken. The worst was finishing the autopsy and coming back to an empty house. The silence and solitude allowed her to think, and the only things that were on her mind were the sight of her mother and what she had told her. She was angry at her for all the lies and secrets. She felt betrayed and heartbroken by knowing that the relationship with her mother had been doomed from the start. She felt sad that her mother loved her but still was never able to show her. She felt guilty because she knew it was bad to keep this much hate inside of her. She felt alone because she had expected Jane to follow and comfort her, instead being received by coldness and emptiness. She had heard the rumors, the whispers and stares of the cops on her the moment she had made it to the Boston PD station. When news spread about her relationship with the victim, she had been ordered to go talk to Lieutenant Cavanaugh, who offered her some grieving time. She refused of course, her thirst for revenge and closure too strong. Nevertheless, when she made her way out she knew they were calling her by her nickname, Queen of the Dead. _Too cold and heartless that she was even doing her own mother's autopsy_, she flinched at that remark. But still, was it true that she didn't care? That she didn't feel any empathy? Maura felt all her old doubts, the ones that had been covered by Jane's love, reappearing and consuming all of her. _You are like me, _she heard Mephisto's voice haunting her, provoking her to admit what some part of her suspected was true. She closed her eyes. _Maybe I really am like... _she stopped when the noise became too much. She got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to get a knife, her security instincts kicking in. Slowly she made her way towards the door, and after taking a deep breath she opened the door.

"Maura." Jane said while going inside without another word and hugging her.

Maura returned the hug. "Jane, what are you doing here?"

"I know that what you may probably want is some time alone, especially after all of this, and I have tried to give you space, but I just can't. I need to be with you." Jane admitted.

When Maura didn't react she felt her heart flunk, and quietly apologizing she started to make her way towards the door, only to be stopped by Maura who had hugged her from the back.

"I wanted you to come." Maura whispered. "The moment we left headquarters."

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"Because I didn't want to impose or demand you to come. I have always been used to getting through things on my own." Maura confessed quietly.

Jane turned around and kissed her lips softly. "You don't have to that anymore Maur. I will always be here for you."

Maura smiled softly before remembering everything that had been on her mind. "Oh Jane." she cluntched to Jane while crying. "It was awful, so awful."

Jane just patted Maura's back, knowing that she wasn't done. "I feel sad, and angry, and dirty and guilty. And, an..." she kept on rambling. "There is so much doubt, so much fear."

Jane nodded while kissing Maura's front-head. This made Maura continue. "They were talking about me Jane. How I was able to do my mother's autopsy and not feel anything. They called me heartless." Maura cried the last part.

Jane looked up, trying to control her anger and not storming out of the house and head for the Boston PD where she knew she would find some of the people responsible for making Maura feel bad.

"And perhaps they are right Jane. Perhaps I am cold and heartless. I mean, who can do what I just did to my own mother." Maura finished hysterically. "Maybe I am a monster."

"_She walks in beauty, like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies._" Maura heard Jane whisper softly.

_"And_ _all that's best of dark and bright meet in her aspect and her eyes_." Jane continued while making her way towards Maura. "_Thus mellowed to that tender light which heaven to gaudy day denies_."

Jane smiled softly, thanking silently her literature professor from 9th grade and his insistence of remembering the works of the great poet Lord Byron. Jane had memorized the thing to make the grade, and she had never fully understood what the poem meant, never actually really caring about understanding it. But now, it made her think of Maura, and how she felt about Maura making the poem finally have sense.

"_One shade the more, one ray the less. Had half impaired the nameless grace_." she continued while grabbing Maura's hands and kissing them reverently. _"Which waves in every raven tress, or softly lightens o'er her face._" Maura smiled sadly, too shocked by Jane's gesture, but nevertheless feeling the love that came from her words and how she meant each one of them. She continued to stare.

_"Where thoughts serenely sweet express, how pure, how dear their dwelling-place." _Jane said dramatically while putting a hand on her head , making a soft laugh from Maura echo the room.

_"And on that cheek, and o'er that brow."_ she next went to plant sweet kisses on her cheeks and a small peck on the mouth. _"So soft, so calm, yet eloquent."_ she continued while making Maura move in circles and making her laugh even more. Jane smiled brightly.

_"The smiles that win, the tints that glow, but tell of days in goodness spent." _she said while using her fingers to feel Maura's dimples, Maura lowering her head and looking down.

_"A mind at peace with all below, a heart whose love is innocent!" _she finished while making Maura look up at her. "A hear as innocent and sweet as yours Maura."

"Lord Byron." Maura whispered while kissing Jane's lips reverently.

Jane smiled and kissed Maura back. "I should recite more Lord Byron to you if I'm going to get this reaction."

Maura laughed a little. "I didn't know you were familiar with his work. He is one of my favorite poets."

Jane smiled proudly. "You should thank Mr. Douglas and his insistence of teaching us the great value of poems." she then looked seriously at Maura. "Every word I meant. Before, I never really understood it, I just memorized it and got told what I should feel while reading or reciting it. Now Maura I feel every word was about you and how you make me feel so complete. So loved and in love." Jane whispered embarrassed. "I will admit I thought at first that you didn't feel the same as I did."

Maura was ready to scold her but Jane raised her hands. "Not that you didn't feel anything, but that you didn't feel is as strongly as I did. And I was hurt, and sad and so selfish Maura." Jane apologized again. "I wasn't there for you when you needed me."

"No Jane." Maura whispered while taking her hands. "It is always the opposite. You always seem to be there when I need you, a constant reminder of how I can love and be loved. You do so much for me." Maura choked while hugging Jane. "That it's impossible for me to imagine my life without you."

Jane smiled while hugging the life out of Maura. "Good, because I don't plan on going anywhere." Jane said while lifting Maura off the floor and heading with her towards the master bedroom.

Maura let herself be carried to the bedroom where Jane placed her. "Shoot, I forgot something." Jane said while quickly running downstairs. In a few seconds she made it back and placed a very old bag on the floor.

Maura looked curiously at the bag. "What is in the bag?"

Jane smiled and took the book out of the bag. "When I was a child." she started to say. "I always begged my Pop to read me stories from this book. About the Rizzoli's and how they made their way from Italy from Boston and worked on building the city. We always did this during the night, and Frankie and Tommy would sneak and come listen to the stories as well. It was our ritual." Jane whispered sadly.

Maura had always been curious about Jane's father and why she had never met him. She had assumed he had divorced Angela, but she expected him to visit Jane or even call her.

"My Pop left my mom and us a few years ago." Jane continued. "He just one day decided that he was tired of living as a husband and father and went to Florida."

Maura took Jane's hand. "I'm so sorry Jane."

Jane nodded. "I idolized him Maura. He was my hero and I looked up to him so much but when he did that to my mother and us I knew that I would never forgive him. Frankie feels the same, but I know that Tommy talks and sees him. Nevertheless." she continued. "I wanted to read it to you."

"Is this because of the discussion we had the other day?" Maura said sarcastically.

2 days ago they had been asked to consult on the murder of a wealthy patron that had been a relative of a member of the Mayflower. Jane had been a little rude with the family of the victim, and when Maura said that the people from the Mayflower were the builders of Boston, Jane had passionately discussed the thing with her.

"Maybeeee." Jane said while opening the book, her gaze stopping at a page and then refocusing on it. "What the hell?"

Maura looked up at Jane, who was reading. "What is wrong?"

Jane finished reading and looked as if she had seen a ghost. She gave the book at Maura and pointed the line where she had to start reading.

_One of the most elusive and reclusive families were the Doyle's, who came from Ireland and settled way before the cities started to invite foreigners to work. No one is certain of how they arrived to Boston, but many speak of the Doyle family possessing supernatural allies that help them in any kind of matters. This supernatural allies can influence other humans into doing their will and in doing so they manage to keep their actions hidden from the rest of normal citizens. Some even say that the Doyle's are protected by these creatures and hunted at the same time by then, one main danger being the monster called Mephistopheles. Mephistopheles came from the Doyle family, and after being damned by his relatives because of his sins, he made a deal with the devil that made him become his second in command and live until eternity. _

**P.d**

1. Many suggested me to include more Angela in the story, and at first I thought the whole apartment conversation was going to be with Frankie. Nevertheless, when I wrote it with Angela I realized that it added more depth and feelings :) (so thank you all for suggesting it).

2. This chapter may be a little slower than the rest, but it is necessary to make the story transition to its other part, and how the Doyle's can be connected to Mephisto, so be ready because new things and interesting stuff are coming!

3. The poem that Jane recites to Maura is She Walks in Beauty by Lord Byron. When I read it I realized that it went so well with Maura's personality and how she is as a human being.

4. I never really liked Frank, and actually found him rude and annoying, so I was kinda glad to not show him on the story. Although, I knew that I needed to make clear of where he was and why he left.


	15. Trip to North End and South Boston

**Author's note: **Sorry for the wait people but here it is a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it, and as usual take a look at the p.d part for answers to some questions about the chapter. Thank you for your support! :)

* * *

"Anything on Paddy Doyle and Constance Isles?" Jane asked while going to sit at her desk, earning some curious glances from Frost and Korsak. "What?"

"How is the Doc?" Frost asked quietly.

"How do you think she is? She discovered her mother's body, did an autopsy on it and is probably the target of a dangerous serial killer that we still can't catch." Jane said sarcastically.

The two detectives flinched at this comment and Jane's gaze softened. "Sorry guys."

"We also care about her." Korsak said while going to stand next to Jane and put a hand on her shoulder. "You are all family. And family protects family."

Jane smiled softly at this remark and turned to look at the board that they had set, a timeline that connected Mephisto's and Fugus' crimes. "We must be missing something. There is a connection here."

"Apart from the fact that Mephisto is this mythological creature that can rule under the underworld and control the Fugus?" Frost said sarcastically.

Jane had called them after discussing her findings with Maura the previous night, expecting them to just discard it as hocus pocus. Nevertheless, the opposite happened and they were even accepting the theory of Mephisto being related to the Doyle's, that being the main reason why it chose Constance as a target.

"Yes. I mean, why Constance? Why Maura and why me? Why now?" Jane asked exasperated.

"In mob families things are always hierarchical." Korsak said while grabbing a book from his drawer. "So maybe Constance was in the highest seats of the family?"

"Constance Isles a member of a mob family?" Jane asked surprised. "I would have laughed at that remark a few days ago, but today I feel like speculating a little more."

"Yeah, I mean think about it Jane. Mephisto wants to have revenge on the Doyle family, and Constance is a member of it. Also, by killing Constance he is hurting Maura, and by hurting Maura he is hurting you too. It all works in his favor." Frost said.

"I know this will sound ridiculous, but bear with me." Jane said while closing her eyes. "Remember that in the movie Van Helsing the family that was responsible for the capture and ultimate kill of Dracula were seen as guardians of humanity? What if the Doyle's have been trying to keep Mephisto from gaining control?"

Jane was expecting to hear them laugh at her remark, but instead they were deep in thought.

"It's not the first time I haven't heard of something like this. "In fact, during medieval times many noble families were ordered with the task of protecting their villages from evil creatures that roamed around the earth." Korsak said.

"So maybe the Doyle's have been around trying to stop Mephisto from becoming more powerful and that's why he is so desperate in destroying them all?" Frost said while looking at Jane.

"I'm not sure guys, but the fact that the Doyle family is involved is primordial to solving this case, although other than hurting Maura by killing Constance is the only connection we seem to have with these murders. We are not going to get much from the forensic evidence, merely what we already know. I know that what Constance told me meant something, I just don't understand what." Jane said while angrily kicking her desk. "This is so frustrating." she suddenly stood up and headed out.

Mumbling and rumbling angrily she kept on walking until she found herself at the elevator, heading to the familiar comfort of cool rooms and a very bright woman. She wasn't thinking, and doubting herself and what Maura needed, she was close to just going back up, but she heard a voice stop her.

"Jane." Maura said while looking up and seeing Jane doubt between staying and leaving. "Is everything alright?"

Jane smiled softly. "I should be the one asking you that question Maur."

"It would actually help me if we talked about your problems instead of mine." Maura said while smiling softly. "For distraction." she added.

"I'm trying to find sense in the connection between the Doyle's and Mephisto. I know that the book says that Mephisto is part of the Doyle family." Jane said absently. "But I don't understand what's that got to do with the murder of your mother and why now." Jane said frustrated.

"I know you had some theories on mind. Do they seem plausible?" Maura asked while sitting down at one of the couches, motioning for Jane to do the same.

"I really don't know Maura. I mean, they sound silly to me, like taken out of a story from Bram Stoker, but then it turns out that they may not be that ridiculous. I have even been thinking that the Doyle's are like some kind of protectors of humanity." Jane said after seeing that Maura wasn't getting it. "But if I don't know the family or where they could be, there is no way to confirm that this is even true."

"Give me the book." Maura said to Jane while grabbing the object from her hands. "I remember seeing the name of the author on the back." she added while reading quietly and quite fast.

"You can read fast?" Jane asked surprised.

Maura smiled softly. "It's very easy once you get used to it. The author of the book is a woman named Carlota Florenci."

Jane smiled brightly. "Finally a lead that can actually help us in trying to solve this." she said while going to one of the computers on the lab and typing the name. "Well, this is easy." she said while motioning for Maura to approach her. "She lives in North End. Wanna make a trip and get some good Italian cannolis?" Jane said smirking. "And no telling Ma about this."

Maura smiled and stood up. "I guess some cannolis won't hurt."

* * *

Jane and Maura were making their way inside a very old and decayed building. The drive to the North End had been uneventful and filled with light talk from both women, who were deep in thought trying to understand the clues laid to them.

"I used to come to the North End with my parents every week." Jane said while moving around the building and looking at numbers. "I remember I used to have such a wonderful time eating and just walking around the street watching my Pop talk in Italian with some of his friends from war."

Maura smiled. "Your father was in the war?"

"Yeah, he went to Vietnam, although he never saw action." Jane said absently. "I think that is what motivated me to have some kind of work that had to do with law enforcement."

"I think I always knew that I was going to become a doctor." Maura said while walking closely to Jane. "I was a weird kid and had a fascination for the truth and finding answers. After finishing my rotations I realized that my awkwardness and sometimes coldness was a gift that many did not have. I realized I could do some good by helping the ones that could not speak anymore."

Jane smiled and took Maura's hand. "Just because you are not scared of death that does not make you cold. Maybe a little weird, but never cold."

Maura smiled and squeezed Jane's hand as a sign of contempt. "Jane, this is the apartment." she said while pointing to a door with the number 112.

Jane made Maura stand behind her and took the gun out. "Miss Florenci, could you open the door? Boston PD."

They heard some movement from behind the door, and after a few seconds they were met by a small woman who had red lips and the biggest glasses that they had ever seen.

"Well if it is Detective Rizzoli and Dr. Isles." she said happily.

Both women looked surprised, Maura the first one to speak. "How do you know us?"

The woman just ignored her. "Please, do come in. I will answer all your questions to the best of my abilities."

Jane was a little hesitant to go inside, especially after the fact that the woman seemed to know about their presence. She didn't like this at all.

"I don't bite Detective, and I promise I'm all alone."

Jane nodded and made her way inside, motioning for Maura to follow. After inspecting every room and being satisfied she sat down on what seemed to be a couch. Maura flinched a little at the dirtiness of the place, but years of etiquette classes made it impossible for her to complain.

"Want some tea?" the woman asked them while moving to the kitchen.

"No thank you." Jane said a little impatiently. "We would like some answers."

"We read the book you wrote about the first families in Boston." Maura said. "About how some had members that did not want to adapt to the new life and became creatures."

The woman looked up when Maura used the term.

"So tell me, what kind of ability do you have?" Maura said deeply focused. "Because I'm sure you have one. In order to understand this world you need to be a part of it."

The woman nodded. "I have the ability of sight."

"So you are a Banshee." Jane said.

"No, because a Banshee is forbidden from telling the person affected what she can see. I am not, which makes my sight abilities be more about the past." the woman said. "And I'm sorry about your mother Miss Isles."

Maura flinched a little but still mumbled her thanks. "I never knew she was part of this world."

"She was a Doyle. One of the most important ones in the organization."

"And why is that?" Jane asked.

"Because she was the sister of Patrick Doyle of course." the woman said while getting up and moving to the kitchen to where she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Do you know where Patrick Doyle is?"

The woman laughed. "No one knows where Patty Doyle is. That is like asking where the creature Mephistopheles is."

"How old is Patty Doyle?" Maura asked suddenly.

"Very old." the woman answered, suspecting Maura had already figured things out.

"Why does that even matter?" Jane asked frustrated.

"Because Patty Doyle is the brother of Mephistopheles." Maura said sadly.

The woman nodded. "Yes, it was Patty Doyle the one that made the promise of killing Mephistopheles, basically cursing his whole lineage."

Jane looked up to the woman after this comment. "You seem to take it very personal. What is your relationship to Patty Doyle?"

"For a while I was with Patty Doyle." she said quietly. "That's why I knew Constance was a part of the family."

"So do you know then who gave me to Constance?" Maura whispered.

"I'm afraid not." she said while meeting Maura's gaze. "But the day you came into Constance's life that was the day she left the organization and went to Europe. Never saw her again after that."

"When did you leave Patty?" Maura continued to ask.

"When he became obsessed with killing Mephistopheles and almost got himself and the whole lineage killed in the process. I could never be with a person that has so little self-regard for their safety." the woman said while looking at the Detective and Doctor. "Which I know is what worries you two the most."

Jane looked up surprised. "What do you mean by that?"

"Each one of you worries about the dangers that you think you are getting the other one get into by being in a relationship." the woman simply explained. "Which I think is plain dumb."

"How do you even know this?" Maura asked surprised, not caring about denying what she said.

"Because the meeting between the two of you was not mere luck. It was predestined." the woman smiled softly. "The two of you were meant to find each other. I have seen your cases, and I know you two have helped each other grow in the development of your abilities."

Jane nodded and nevertheless smiled warmly at Maura, taking her hand.

"But by being predestined to be together, it means that others know and fear this union." the woman whispered.

"Mephisto." Jane said quietly.

The woman nodded.

"But I'm not a Doyle. Just because I was adopted by one that does not make me a blood relative." Maura said while looking at the woman for confirmation. "What are you not telling me?"

The woman flinched. "There was another woman before me, who was in a relationship with Patty. He never talked about her, but I knew he never got over her. He left her when his father, who was alive and the leader of the family at that time, threatened to kill her and their little daughter."

Jane saw Maura hold her breath, and immediately gave her hand a good squeeze.

"After that we never heard about them again, and Patty never mentioned them."

"But you suspect I am that baby." Maura said with anger.

"I had my suspicions for a while, and based on the way Mephistopheles is chasing you, I think it makes sense." the woman said while focusing on Maura. "Children that are born from old humans with abilities have deeper abilities that can expand."

"My mother told me that." Maura said sadly. "She told me I could expand my ability once I learned how to motivate that expansion."

The woman nodded. "Only children of old humans can do that." she then looked at Jane. "Which I bet makes you wonder how you also have the ability to replicate."

Jane nodded. "I know my heritage. I know I come from an old Italian immigrant family that came to Boston to work on the city."

The woman smiled sadly. "Are you sure that is your real story?"

Jane faltered. "What do you mean if I'm sure? Of course I am." Jane said angrily. "My pop and Ma told me the story. How we settled here, my dad working as a plumber and then going to war."

"But have you seen pictures of this?"

Jane's smile fell. She knew there weren't many pictures of her as a child, and she never minded.

"It's not my place to reveal the truth to you if your parents are still alive." the woman said while standing up. "But once you ask them you are welcomed to come back."

Maura took Jane's hand and kissed it softly, making Jane react and give her a sad smile. "Before we go, do you know where we could find a place with Doyle's relatives?"

"There has been this whispering around." the woman said quietly. "About a service in honor of Constance taking place today in the old cemetery of South Boston." she added while showing Jane and Maura to the door. "You may still catch it if you go now." she pushed them outside. "And they are not so warm towards cops." she finished while pointing to Jane's badge and closing the door, leaving both women in a state of trance.

* * *

Maura wanted to say something to Jane. She knew how she must have been feeling, herself experiencing that disappointment when her mother told her she was adopted. They had been shocked after their talk, but instead of talking about it, they quickly got inside the car and made their way to South Boston, hoping to find members of the Doyle's, and now Maura's family.

"Jane." Maura said quietly while looking at her. "Please, talk to me."

Jane softened her gaze. "I don't know what to say Maur. I just got told that my whole life may probably be a lie."

"Maybe the events did not occur as you were told they did, but the love and happiness that you felt were all real Jane. You had a good childhood, with siblings and present parents that could share it with you." Maura said sadly. "I wish I was that lucky."

Jane immediately understood what Maura meant, and felt bad about being upset. "I'm so selfish Maur, I'm sorry. You also got some news from the woman and I have been only thinking about my problems."

Maura smiled sadly. "I think this is the least of my problems." Maura said sarcastically. "The smallest in a pile of things that I have managed to uncover during the last couple of weeks."

"Was that sarcasm Dr. Isles?" Jane smirked.

"Using irony to convey contempt?"

"You just can't stop, can you?" Jane smiled and poked Maura on her side, making her laugh. "I love your laugh." Jane said suddenly. "During this last couple of weeks I haven't heard it so much." she looked at Maura and smiled. "When I do hear it, and I know it has to do with something I have done, it makes me so happy."

Maura looked at her and smiled. "You make me happy. Your company, your friendship, your support, your love. I don't think I would be able to be here if it wasn't for you Jane."

Jane was going to answer her when she suddenly stopped the car, making Maura a signal to lower her head. "Maur, stay here and call Korsak. Tell him we need backup and ambulances. Lots of them."

Maura was going to answer Jane when she heard the sound of guns fill the streets. Jane lowered herself and took her gun out, using the front door of the car as cover and looking around for sights of the shooter.

"Could it be a sniper?" Maura asked scared. "The team is on their way."

"I don't know Maur, but I think their main target was the cemetery. Someone spilled on the Doyle family being here."

Maura froze. "Do you mean?"

"Yes, that's why I stopped the car before we got inside. I think someone targeted the family."

"Mephisto." Maura whispered. "It was him."

Jane nodded. "That's what I suspect." she stopped talking when she heard more shotguns being fired. "I feel so helpless." she whispered. "Here I am hiding behind my car while someone or something is shooting at all those people."

Maura looked at Jane. "You tried to move, and someone shot at you. That does not make you a coward. And you are protecting me."

Jane looked fiercely at Jane. "And I promised I would do that always."

"Then stay here and keep your promise."

Jane nodded, grabbing a hat from the car and shoving it out, immediately feeling a bullet go through it. "We were set-up."

"Someone knew we were going to come and they were waiting for us." Maura said. "And the only person that could have known this was that woman."

"But why would she tell us all of these things and then send us away to a trap?"

"Because she hated Patty for not loving her, and probably hated me too for being his daughter and a reminder of the woman he truly loved. "Maura said quietly. "Did you listen to that?"

"I didn't hear anything." Jane said.

"Exactly, everything is quiet." Maura said while moving around the car and standing next to Jane. "I don't like this." she added while taking a gun out of her purse.

"What the hell Maur!" Jane said surprised. "You have a gun?"

"Of course. You don't think that after being in this field for some time I wouldn't want to know how to defend myself?"

Jane smiled. "I guess not Dr. Isles. Do you know how to use it?"

Maura smiled. "Of course, I go to the firing range every weekend."

Jane smiled and patted her shoulder, getting serious. "I don't want to stay here any longer. But I'm also afraid of the sniper. We will need a distraction." Jane finished.

"Like what?" Maura said looking at Jane get inside the car."

"Like this." Jane screamed while turning on the car and it quickly accelerating. "Now run!" she heard Jane say.

Maura quickly stood up and started to run behind Jane. She expected to be shot at, but instead she saw Jane move from side to side, looking for a building nearby and finally making her way inside an old bakery.

"Why didn't the sniper shoot at us?" Maura asked surprised.

"Because he shot at the car thinking we were there." Jane said while taking deep breaths. "Where the hell is back-up?!" she said angrily. "I don't think we can stay running like this for long."

Maura nodded. "I only have six bullets."

Jane nodded. "I have another full round and then I'm out."

Maura flinched at those news, the statistics were not on their side. Jane seemed to notice this and quickly took her hand.

"You trust me, right Maur?" she suddenly heard Jane ask.

"With my life Jane, and you know that." Maura answered her seriously.

"Good, because there is something I want you to do for me, and you will probably need to lie. You need to make the men that are going to come inside think I'm injured."

"But Jane, it's impossible for me to lie. I break out into hives and stutter." Maura said.

Jane nodded. "Well then, I guess we have to make it be true." she said while taking her gun and shooting her leg.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Maura screamed while running towards Jane and putting her hands on the injury.

"I just grazed my leg." Jane said while not trying to sound in pain. "No surgery or therapy, only a little of lost blood."

Maura angrily looked at Jane. "That was really stupid."

Jane smiled a little. "Let's not make it be in vain and drop your gun right next to my right hand."

Maura did as Jane asked, getting a soft kiss on the lips. "Remember, I will pretend to be out. You will face the shooter, so be ready for that."

Maura nodded. "I have your back." she felt Jane nod and fall limb when noises came from outside the bakery.

Maura held a yelp, expecting to be shot point blank, but instead a man came in with a semiautomatic weapon. He looked at them and smiled.

"Which one of you is Maura Isles?"

"I am." Maura answered him bravely.

"Let's move then. My boss wants you alive."

"I will not leave my friend behind." Maura said, expecting him to come closer and drag her out.

"I don't give a shit about your friend. My orders were to bring you alive to Mephisto." he said while getting within Jane's grasp and grabbing Maura's hand.

Maura screamed at the pain the man was exerting by pulling her hand to the point of almost breaking it, but in a swift move she saw Jane move her right hand and left part of the body and quickly fire three shots into the man's chest, making him collapse on the floor. Maura felt herself breathe again, and after some words from Jane, her gaze moved from him to her. Jane was going to talk when they heard more voices approach the bakery, and after a deep look, they both grabbed their guns and pointed them at the door, ready to shoot anyone that tried to get inside.

"Don't shoot, it's us Rizzoli." she heard Korsak say. "We are going to go in now." he added.

Jane and Maura looked at each other and felt their posture relax, the guns hitting the floor immediately and the two hugging and kissing each other hungrily. Korsak made his way in, followed by Frost and looked at the spectacle. The two women were embracing each other with a dead man in front of them. Jane and Maura separated and gave a relieved sign, which made Frost and Korsak relax and know they were ok. Nevertheless, they also had some bad news.

"Korsak, the people on the cemetery." Jane stated to say while using Maura as a support to stand up.

"I'm sorry Jane, but they are all dead." Korsak said sadly.

Maura felt tears fall, the sadness of so many lives lost and what she would be expecting to see on her autopsy table. "How many?" she asked quietly.

"23." Frost whispered. "23 confirmed members of the Doyle family."

* * *

**P.d: **This chapter took me a little longer than expected because I had some doubts about some of the characters and how to make the story move forward.

1. The book and what it's role would be. I knew that the key thing from it would be the author, and after some thought I made the author have a significant role in the story.

2. Maura is Patty Doyle's and the unknown woman's daughter. I decided to reveal the truth to Maura because it was silly to keep it from her and you readers after establishing that Mephisto is obsessed with killing her.

3. Jane's parents lied to her? I know big shocker! But then it had to be something like that because of her ability being that unique and both Constance and Carlota explaining to them that children of old humans had special abilities.

4. The shooting. I decided to add some action and have Maura be a little bit more badass by having and knowing how to fire a gun :)

5. So Carlota. Right now the team is suspecting her as the responsible for the trap against the Doyle family, and clearly Mephisto was involved in it, which means that he is desperate to kill Jane and Maura.


	16. Erkling

**Author's note: **New chapter people! Hope you enjoy it and keep commenting and giving me suggestions! I read all of your reviews and they have made me want to research and write more interesting stuff for this story. Because of time I will update later with p.d notes.

* * *

Jane and Maura made their way to the graveyard hand in hand. They were still a little shaken up, but both knew that if they didn't reach the place then they wouldn't be at peace. It had taken them one hour to get all the bodies ready and have Korsak and Frost go ahead and start taking fingerprints from the cadavers. Carla Florenci had disappeared from that crappy apartment after she sent them to that trap, which again left them at square zero. It made Jane be frustrated and feel stupid for not trusting her gut instinct when they saw the woman. Maura also felt guilty and responsible for not realizing that they were being set-up. She had always been proud about her capacity to analyze a person's expressions and realize if they were lying or not. It was not a nice environment, both thought when watching what remained of what one could assume was a service. Maura saw many chairs splattered with brownish stains that she suspected were blood. Jane on the other hand was looking at the scene thinking how the killers were able to fool members of the Doyle family who were used to being careful. The graveyard was surrounded by many buildings, which made it easy for snipers to watch the whole scene and have a clear sight for shooting, which probably elevated the number of people involved in the heist.

"They never expected it." Jane whispered. "Probably thinking about saying goodbye to a member of their family and then they get shot at."

Maura nodded. "I don't understand how Jane. I mean, they were all members of one of Boston oldest mob families! Wouldn't they be ready for some sort of heist or attack?"

Jane knew Maura was right. It didn't make sense that they were caught unprepared, which meant that the deception went way deeper than mere luck. "They had an accomplice inside the family."

"Who would sell their own family?" Maura asked shocked.

"You have no idea what people are capable of doing for money." Jane said sadly. "This wouldn't be the first time I hear of something like that."

Maura flinched. "Maybe it's because of my upbringing, or the fact that I had certain economical advantages because of the Isles last name, but I still fail to see how someone could be capable of breaking a bond made by blood. Unless, it was more about nurture than nature." Maura said suddenly.

Jane looked at her surprised. "So then the person that betrayed the family was not a blood relative?"

Maura nodded. "Perhaps the accomplice was a member of the family for some other reason. Maybe he joined the family by marrying into it, or even adopted." she whispered the last part.

Jane saw what Maura was trying to convey. "But you loved Constance, and you would have never betrayed her."

"I love Constance, but I certainly don't feel anything for the Doyle's." Maura said coldly. "Of course, I fee sadness at realizing how their life ended, but I don't feel any bond or loyalty that would allow me to die in order to protect the family."

Jane nodded. "No judgment from me Maura. I mean, I used to think that I belonged to a family but maybe I really do not." she said frustrated.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane. "And I understand how that feels. I'm sorry you had to find out that way darling."

Jane felt herself be immediately calm by Maura's touch and sweet words. She smiled softly. "Thank you Maur, and sorry for being a douche."

"Well, even Mother Teresa would say something if she discovered the things you did."

Jane smiled. "Was that a joke?"

Maura smiled back. "Only if it's funny."

Jane turned to face Maura seriously. "What should I do?"

Maura looked sadly at Jane. "I wish I knew." she grabbed her hand. "But what I do know is that I'll be with you every step of the way."

Jane smiled and kissed Maura softly on the lips. "The best you can do for me now is help me solve this. Help me find the truth."

Maura nodded and immediately went to one of the several crime scenes that were set by the forensic lab. "This one is the bloodiest." Maura said. "And based on the reports that I have on my hand, the EM'S took 10 people from here to the hospital. Only 2 survived." she whispered the last part.

Jane looked around the place, trying to find some kind of pattern that could explain how they were ambushed. She saw a weird substance on the floor. "Maur, what's this?"

Maura approached Jane and quickly swabbed the floor where the yellowish substance was. She smelled it and immediately set it on a bag. "It's Trichloromethane."

"Trichelo what?" Jane said while starting to feel her eyes close against her will.

"Chloroform." Maura said while gesturing for Jane to hold her breath. "If we stay here we will start to feel dizzy and probably fall unconscious." she continued while pushing Jane out from the graveyard and into the side of the street.

"Wouldn't chloroform be caught by the machines that the forensic team uses to analyze crime scenes?" Jane said angry. "I mean, what the hell."

Maura understood Jane's frustration and anger. "I took a sample for testing, but this type of chloroform is not the usual one Jane."

"So you are telling me that creatures can have the ability of using chloroform against their victims and it being untraceable for human machines?" she said sarcastically.

Maura just nodded. "It's not common, but there have been cases of some creatures excreting what we would consider chloroform after engaging in some kind of sexual activity."

Jane looked at the scene and flinched. "In a graveyard?!"

Maura also felt a little spooked out. "I would need to look for this component inside our victims and confirm this hypothesis of course."

Jane relaxed a little. "So you could be wrong."

"No. Once I state something, and if I state something, it's because I'm pretty certain of being correct." Maura said sadly. "We will need to wear special equipment and gear for these autopsies."

"What about the second crime scene?" Jane asked.

Maura looked at the report. "There were 12 people taken to the hospital. None survived." she quickly said.

"So 10 plus 12 equals 22, which means that we are missing one." Jane said.

"They killed the priest that was presiding the mass." Maura said quietly, her catholic upbringing making this statement feel evil and obscure. She could see Jane felt the same.

"This case Maura just keeps getting darker and darker. The number of victims keep pilling and the connections disappearing. It is almost as if they are hunting our leads down." Jane said while looking down to where the body of the priest had been. "Maur, I see some traces of blood." she said while getting her UV light. "And they lead away from here."

Maura immediately followed Jane. "It's like they were dragging someone. Look at the direction and pressure of the grass. It clearly goes against its normal growing pattern."

Jane looked at Maura quizzically, who just shrugged. "I may know one or two things about gardening."

Jane smiled. "Only one or two?" she gestured to a path that led to one of the big family mausoleums. "The blood stops here."

Maura took a sample before moving along the house, carefully looking at the floor to see if she could find the source of the blood. Nevertheless, what she found instead was a car, and after telling Jane, both took their guns out, which made Jane look at Maura and smile softly.

"I'm still not used to seeing you with a gun."

"Well, in case you didn't notice, you don't have back-up, which calls for my expertise and support." Maura said sarcastically.

Jane rolled her eyes. "And even sarcastic. I tell you, you are hanging too much with me."

Maura pointed her gun to the car and motioned for Jane to step first, Jane doing so while being shadowed by Maura.

"Clear." Jane said after going to the left of the house.

"Clear." Maura said after checking the right side.

Both women lowered their guns and headed for the car while putting their gloves on, not wanting to contaminate any kind of evidence.

"There are traces of broken glass here, Jane." Maura said while grabbing a couple and putting them in a bag.

"From the window?" Jane asked.

"No, they are smaller, probably from glasses."

"I found the owner of the car." Jane said while putting a wallet out and looking at the license. "John McCallister." she read.

"That was the name of the priest." Maura said while looking at Jane surprised. She quickly took the keys and opened the back of the car, finding some robes and what seemed to be books that seemed to cover something bigger. Maura moved the stuff and froze.

"Why would he leave his wallet on the car?" Jane asked without noticing Maura's reaction.

"He didn't just leave his wallet." Maura said while motioning for Jane to come and look.

Jane flinched, the sight of the body of a man curled and with his face almost destroyed facing them.

"Male, late fifties, apparent blow to the head that led to him to bleed out. Would probably need to take his prints and dentals for identification because of the transfiguration of the face." Maura said while taking a sample of hair and prints.

Jane took her cellphone out and called dispatch. "I need a team to come to my location and prepare the processing of a crime scene." she hung up and then looked at Maura who had also made a phone call to her team. "I guess this makes our body count be 24."

* * *

The three of them were standing in front of the board, looking at the photos of the victims and trying to see a connection between all of them. After finding that other body, Jane and Maura quickly went to headquarters and met with Korsak and Frost, who were worried about the possible involvement of another old creature in this set-up.

"We got a confirmation that Carlota Florenci's place was empty. Since you told us that the place normally looked like a mess, we are not sure if she just left or was taken." Korsak said while giving Jane the pictures that the team took.

"I checked cameras from airports and bus stations, the activity on her credit and debit cards, and put a bulletin out so she can't leave Boston." Frost said.

Jane nodded and faced the two men. "What about our two surviving witnesses?"

"They were the responsible ones for identifying the bodies. I'm afraid they don't remember anything about the actual ambush, but merely waking up to the sound of police sirens." Korsak said clearly upset.

"You think they are not telling us what they saw?" Jane asked.

Korsak nodded. "No one can stay unconscious during such a violent crime."

"Maura and I found on both crime scenes some kind of substance that had a high level of chloroform, which could explain why our two witnesses fell asleep." Jane said. "I told Maura to get a sample from them and analyze it for chloroform. She said she was going to call us as soon as she had the results." she finished while hearing her phone buzz. "I guess we summoned her."

"Rizzoli."

'Jane.' she heard Maura say with fear.

"Maura, are you ok?" she instantly asked while moving towards the elevators, Korsak and Frost following.

'The body, the body.' Maura stuttered.

"Maura, calm down, I'm on my way right now." she told her calmly.

'Jane, I don't understand, I can't...' she continued frantically.

The three detectives finally made it to the morgue, looking at the scientist move frantically around the place with fear on their eyes. They immediately took their guns out, Jane rushing to the autopsy room where they found Maura with the phone in her hand and shaking. Jane lowered her gun and stood in front of Maura, who seemed frozen by fear.

"Maura, darling look at me." she told her quietly. When this didn't make her react she grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Maura!"

Maura looked at Jane and started to shake again. "Oh my God Jane." she whispered while hugging her. "The body, it left."

Jane looked at Korsak and Frost, who were speechless. "What do you mean by left? And what body?"

"The body of the priest that was recovered from the crime scene. I was preparing to the autopsy, and just before I started the Y incision it looked at me and moved." Maura said clearly scared. "It looked at me and smiled before getting up and leaving." she continued after feeling the bile go to her throat. "Excuse me." she managed to choke before running to the sink and throwing up.

Jane was speechless. "Maura, are you sure that what you saw really happened?" she asked quietly.

Maura nodded. "I saw the vitals that were taken at the crime scene and it was dead. Then I did the preliminary autopsy and it was dead. I want to refute and question what my eyes saw, but I cannot. The body, although it was medically dead, rose up from my autopsy table and left the morgue by itself."

Frost took his tablet out and accessed the cameras of the building. "I can look through the security cameras and see which way it headed." he said trying to be considerate, himself not actually believing what Dr. Isles said.

The four of them saw on the monitor Maura moving around the morgue and looking through folders, probably reading the vitals and results obtained by the field EM'S. She then touched the body, looked everywhere for signs of any external injury, and after quickly writing on the folder, she left to get her tools. What they saw next made the three detectives hold their breath: The body of the man, which until this point had been lifeless, started to move its fingers and toes. Maura made her way back to the table, and just before placing the knife on the skin, she yelled from the surprise and quickly stepped back. The man sat down, and after testing itself, stood up and left the morgue, Maura frozen and shaking visibly.

"You cannot say that what we just saw was normal." Jane choked after a while. "Even for you."

Korsak nodded. "It's not. Dr. Isles, did you get samples from it?"

Maura nodded and took her cellphone out. "In fact I just got the results." she said while reading. "This is odd. The blood of this man does not match with the one we have on file of Father McCallister."

"Why would we have on file the blood of a priest?" Jane asked surprised.

"Because he donated blood." Frost said while looking at the file. "Boston Hospital keeps records of all of its donators."

"Wait, Maura. Remember that man we found on the back of the car? What if that was the real John McCallister? I know you said his face was destroyed and unmatchable unless we took samples, but what if it was done on purpose?"

"So that they could pretend to be dead and have access to the morgue?" Frost asked surprised. "Why would someone want to come here? No offense doc."

"To get something?" Korsak asked. "Did you have anything here Doc that could deem primordial to the investigation?"

"Well, everything that has to do with forensic evidence would be here detective. Blood samples, recovered items, bodies. We do inventory every day, so I will make Senior Criminalist Chang check if anything is missing." Maura said while taking her phone and doing that.

"I don't like this." Jane said angrily. "Someone murdered Father McCallister before the ambush and pretended to be him on purpose. In order to blend in with the victims and make its way here." Jane gasped. "Maura, in Van Helsing's diary, what creature, besides from a Banshee, is capable of seeing death?"

Maura looked up to Jane. "I'm not sure Jane." she said while going to her office to get the book, quickly going over it.

"Why would a creature like that appear here? What would it gain?" Frost asked.

"Don't you see guys? It's all a game! An invitation to play against Mephistopheles and, literally, die by trying to stop him." Jane said exasperated.

"Jane, there is one creature here that can possess the ability of seeing who will die and not being alive at the same time." Maura said quietly. "It's the Erkling."

Korsak and Frost looked at each other with fear. Jane noticed this. "Is it bad?"

"Jane, no one has heard about the Erkling appearing in our world for thousands of years." Korsak said clearly scared. "It is considered a mythological creature of unparallel proportions."

"You mean to tell me this creature is considered a deity?" Jane asked exasperated.

Korsak and Maura nodded, her speaking. "The Erkling came from Germany, being a spirit that specifically hunts and takes away the people that are going to die. If you see its face and it's in pain, then your death will be painful. But, if its expression is calm, then you will die peacefully." Maura said.

"Ok, and it didn't take anyone." Jane said more to herself than to Jane. "Or maybe, he took Father McCallister?"

"Why would the Erkling come to take a simple priest? And that's if he took the priest instead of him dying because of something else." Frost said.

Jane turned to face Maura. "What can you tell me about the body that we found of the trunk of the car?"

Maura felt all eyes on her. "He was male, mid 50's, and no clear cause of death. I couldn't find any external injuries. I was going to start his autopsy after I finished with the body we thought belonged to Father McCallister." Maura said quietly.

"Can you please take a look at the heart?" Jane asked.

"Why?" Korsak asked instead.

Maura instantly went and did a Y incision on the victim, being taken aback with what she saw. Or didn't see. The three detectives approached, and after looking at Maura, she pointed to where the heart was supposed to be, instead being met by a dark hole.

"What the hell?!" Frost said taken aback. "There's no heart!"

"Maybe they took it out and closed him again." Korsak said.

"No, because I would find signs left by the surgery or the removal of the organ. Scientifically speaking, I can't explain how this man's heart was removed from his body." Maura said quietly.

"Well I can." Jane said while pointing Van Helsing's diary. "It says here that the Erkling takes the heart of its victims because it is believed that the soul, the essence of a person, is in its heart. Could the Erkling be responsible for the chloroform found on our crime scenes?"

"It's a possibility. It says here that the Erkling usually traps its victims in some sort of dream, which he uses to easily take the heart out." Maura said after snapping the book from Jane and reading it herself.

"So now you are telling me that we have a creature that may be the ruler of the underworld. A creature capable of attracting humans and killing them by merely having sex with them. And to add to the list, an ancient creature that can suck the hearts out of people and rise from the dead?" Frost almost screamed.

"This is bigger than us." Korsak said quietly. "We may be fighting for something bigger than just the murder of all this victims."

Jane wanted to laugh, but the fear didn't allow her. "So you are saying that we are basically fighting against evil?"

Korsak nodded. "We are fighting for the future of our world."


	17. Rougher Ends

**Author's note: **I couldn't go to bed without writing this chapter, and maybe answer some of the questions that I saw many of you asked me. This time I will post the p.d notes, and maybe address some things from the previous chapter. A small warning, this chapter rating could probably go to a mild M. Hope you enjoy and keep your interest in the story :)

* * *

Jane was staring through the window. To say that she was shocked was an understatement. She was terrified. For the first time in her life, Jane Rizzoli was experiencing something that she had promised herself not to feel. It frightened her, incapacitated her to think and act clearly, and more important, made her lose confidence in herself. She knew that she wasn't alone: She had seen the expressions of Korsak and Frost, the insecurity in Maura's face and the sudden silence that fell over all of them when they realized that this case had become a battle that they couldn't afford to lose. Everyone decided to head home and try to sleep, try to make some sense of what was happening and gain some peace. But Jane knew too well that she was not going to find peace at her home, or the place she believed was her home. And she knew that Maura realized this too because after being left alone on the morgue, the two of them looked at each other and exhaled, neither too comfortable about going to their respective houses.

_"You can stay..." _

_"Do you mind..." they interrupted each other. _

_Jane smiled softly. "You go first."_

_"You can stay with me Jane." Maura simply stated. _

_Jane understood what Maura meant by that sentence; that there was no judgment from her and that she didn't have to face her demons today. _

_"I wish I could." Jane whispered. "But if I don't find out it will consume me. I think not knowing is far worse than knowing." _

_Maura nodded and took Jane's hand. "If you want me there, I'll be there." _

_Jane looked up and saw the determination in Maura's gaze. She kissed her softly, trying to gain some bravery for what she knew she was about to do. _

_"I think I have to do this alone." Jane said quietly. "And not because I don't trust you, because I do. I trust you with all my heart." Jane said fiercely. "But I need to do this for me and face what I may find out." _

_"You do Jane, and I understand. But keep in mind that you don't have to face this alone. Not anymore." Maura answered while kissing Jane again. _

_"I love you Maura Isles." Jane said after ending the kiss. _

_"And I love you too." _

She focused on what she had to do, or at least on what she was trying to do. Suddenly her legs were weak, and her heart almost beating out of her chest. Grabbing the steering wheel tighter, she closed her eyes and tried to breath, find a pattern that would calm her fears. She was Detective Jane Rizzoli for God's sake, not some rookie cop that was walking to its first crime scene. Jane had seen the many faces of evil, had been faced by them and walked victoriously to live and tell the story. So then why was she now so scared of getting out of her car and knock on her mother's door? Was it fear of being told that her life had been a lie? Or was it fear of suspecting during all this time that she never really been a fit in the Rizzoli family? She saw her phone turn on, the sign that she had gotten a text message. With her trembling hands she opened it.

_**'**_**_Did you want to see me broken? Bowed head and lowered eyes? Shoulders falling down like teardrops, Weakened by my soulful cries? _**_**You may shoot me with your words,**_ _**You may cut me with your eyes,**_ _**You may kill me with your hatefulness. But still, like air, I'll rise. **__Because Jane Rizzoli, just like air, rises all the time. Because Jane Rizzoli, just like air, rises when she falls. Because Jane Rizzoli, just like air, rises when everyone else is down. I love you Jane, and although I know you won't fall, I'll be behind you just in case.' _

Jane closed her phone, feeling the tears in her eyes fall unceremoniously. She took her seat belt off, and quietly opened the door of her car. She got her stuff out, and with a quick lock, she walked to the front of the house, her breath being suddenly calm. She looked at herself through the glass, and with a quick motion she became Jane Rizzoli again. She was not going to fall, not to this. She rang the bell, and after a couple of minutes her mother was opening the door, clearly surprised by her visit.

"Janie, what are you doing here?" her mother asked worriedly. "Are you hurt?"

"No Ma, I'm ok. And I came because I want to talk to you." Jane said while going inside the house and making her way to the living room.

Angela followed her and sat on the couch. Jane took a deep breath, trying to figure out where to start. "Remember that promotion I got a few weeks ago?"

Angela nodded. "I do, because I barely see you now because of it."

"Well, it was to a special unit of the Boston PD, one that specializes in particular cases. Cases that may lead away from the science and enter more into the supernatural kind of thing."

"Like the X-Files?" her mother asked surprised.

Jane smiled slightly at the reference, realizing that Maura was Scully and she was Muller. "Well, we are in this very bad case, one that we still haven't solved." Jane took a deep breath again. "And today, while interviewing a witness, she told me many things about me."

"About you? I hope nothing bad."

"Her name was Carlota Florenci." Jane snapped.

She saw Angela flinch, recognition on her expression, one that she tried to mask but failed.

"I want the truth Ma. Am I your daughter?" she whispered the question.

"You are my daughter Jane." she whispered.

"Let me rephrase it. Am I your biological daughter?

Angela looked at her through tears in her eyes, and this was all it took for Jane to confirm her suspicions. She stood up and started to make her way out of the house, but her mother's grip stopped her.

"Janie." she started to say.

"Don't you dare use that nickname, not now Ma." she caught herself saying. "God." she said sadly. "I don't even know how to call you anymore."

Angela tried to speak again. "I have always seen you as mine Jane."

"Explain to me why. And how?" Jane whispered, barely containing her self-control.

Angela moved around the room, her nerves obvious. "After we got married, your father and I were unable to conceive for many years."

"Well, that's ironic." Jane said sarcastically.

"It was almost as if we were waiting for you to come into our lives, and you specifically Jane." her mother said while grabbing her hand. "One day we just found you on our front porch, and just like that it seemed that our prayers had been answered."

Jane looked at her mother, trying to find any traces of deception in what she said. She found none. "Why did you keep it from me?" she asked sadly.

"Because I never saw you as adopted Jane. To me, you were always mine, a gift that had been sent to just me. You were, and are still, such a gift my sweet darling."

Jane felt her tears fall, and without her wanting she started to cry loudly, too overwhelmed. "Did you know who I was?"

Angela looked sadly at her daughter, imagining her pain. "Only a letter that said that you were special and that you needed a good family to raise you and take care you."

Jane nodded, finding the similarities of Maura's story with her own. Both left to be taken care of but in two completely different families. One an influential member of the Boston socialite and the other a blue collar Boston-Italian family. It seemed as if almost on purpose, and this made Jane wonder if in some way this was planned. She rose up from the couch, too exhausted to stay there and discuss this with her mother. She had come with one purpose: to learn the truth.

"Jane, where are you going?" Angela asked. "Don't you want to stay?"

"Right now I can't, there's just too much going on. I'm sorry." she said, noticing immediately that she had stopped using Ma. She smiled sadly at the fact and just left Angela standing on the door.

* * *

_This was a sad night for all of them_, she thought while taking a glass and pouring herself some wine. It had been too difficult to look at the faces of the detectives after their findings, the desolation and fear reflected on them. But it had been more difficult to look at Jane, look at her sorrow and allow her to go face her own demons alone. She had tried to engage and be there for Jane, but knowingly she was met with a sad refusal from her detective. Did she feel scared for her? Yes, she did. She still remembered how hard it had been for her when her parents finally told her the truth about her adoption, and how disappointed and lied to she felt. She imagined Jane feeling all of those things and it made her heart cringe. The way she was being forced to find out was terrible, and it pained her to see the woman she loved suffer. She had always been fond of Maya Angelou, and in a moment of meditation she found herself thinking about Jane and how most of Angelou's poems related to her. Quickly taking her phone out she texted Jane her favorite one, maybe in a selfish attempt to be in some way there with her. It didn't calm her nerves completely, but it made her feel a little bit calmer to know that she had made her support visible and tangible to Jane. She still had some difficulty with coping with her emotions and how she showed them to the rest of people, specifically Jane. Of course, she felt love, passion and lust like any other human being, but many years of self-restrain had made her become quite adept at controlling her urges and deepest desires. She knew it was indelicate, and maybe a little morbid to be thinking about it, but it had been weeks since Jane and her had been together. It made her upset to think about the issue, and even feel guilty at her lack of tolerance for the situation they were facing. Yet, her brain rationalized that it was completely natural, under a situation of high stress and fear, to crave for physical contact. The release of Immunoglobulin A relieved stress and warded off colds, which in her opinion were very good reason for engaging in this activity with Jane. She was interrupted from her meditation by a pounding that seem to come from her front door. She grabbed her gun, and after quickly walking to the door, she saw Jane waiting. Lowering the weapon, she opened it and Jane got inside, too distracted to even notice that Maura was holding it.

"Carlota was right." Jane said sadly. "I am adopted."

Maura left her gun on the cabinet and quickly went to where Jane was. "I'm so sorry."

"I think I always suspected it." Jane said more to herself than to Maura. "I had always been so different to my mom, always more manly and wanting to do things my way and not the way she told me."

"Being independent and strong willed is not something to be ashamed off." Maura said. "And it clearly is something to be proud of."

Jane looked at Maura. "She didn't even try to deny it Maura. My whole life, a big lie." she whispered, the tears already falling. "I felt so lost, my home, my memories all shattered."

Maura went to face Jane and hugged her tightly. "I understand so much what you are feeling Jane. And right now, nothing I can tell you will make you feel better. So tell me, what do you want me to do?"

Jane stopped crying, which scared Maura a little and made her stop the embrace. Expecting to find sorrow in Jane's eyes, what she saw was determination, and arousal? She gulped, feeling immediately guilty for even thinking about that during Jane's sad moment. She needed her to be there as a companion and supporter, not as a lusty teenager woman.

The silence extended between the two of them, and just when Maura felt the necessity to break it, Jane fiercely kissed her. The moan that came from out of her throat was the most animalistic sound that she had ever made, and deeply ashamed she started to pull away from Jane, who refused to let her out of her sight and kissed her even tighter.

"Jane." Maura whispered. "I think we should stop."

"Do you want to stop?" Jane said while pushing Maura to the wall and pressing herself to Maura's body, which made her shiver. "Because I will stop as soon as you tell me to."

Maura whimpered. "I want to be there for you, Jane. God forbid me, the only thing I have been thinking about since we left the station was this. But I know you are in pain darling."

Jane stopped for a while, kissing Maura's neck. "I was in pain until you opened the door and looked at me." Jane said honestly. "I think the only thing that is holding my sanity right now is to know that you are here for me."

Maura kissed Jane's temple. "And I will be here always."

Jane kissed Maura again. "Good, because the only thing I want to do know is take you right here and now." she whispered while again attacking Maura's lips.

Maura's last self-control faded when she heard Jane purr, and without any delicacy she kissed Jane back, her tongue grazing Jane's lips and asking for entrance, which was immediately granted. Both women were panting heavily, the desire and passion deep within them. They both wanted more from the other, and without any sweet caress, Maura tore Jane's shirt and went for her breasts, biting and leaving marks everywhere. Was it rude? Yes, but she didn't care. It had been too long, and leaving her trail on Jane's body aroused her even more. Jane on the other hand was enjoying the mixture of pain and pleasure that Maura was using towards her. She had never seen Maura be so primal, so animalistic, and it turned her on. It made her want to return the ferocity and probably make things escalate faster. She decided she was going to make it happen, and with a strength she forgot she had, she grabbed Maura by her tights and placed her on the top of the kitchen counter, tearing the skirt Maura had been wearing and leaving it on the floor. She opened Maura's legs to the point where she could fit her body and started to hump against it. She felt Maura moan, and in the same way, meet her halfway and crash with her core. It was making her become crazy, and that was when she noticed that Maura was still wearing her shirt. She tore the fabric apart and moved the bra down, without unclasping it because who had time for that, and attacked both breasts, trying to capture them with her mouth and at the same time keep moving her body. Maura on the other hand was on the verge of pure pleasure, the sudden violence of Jane making her almost reach oblivion. She contained it, and wanting to feel Jane, she separated from her breasts and used her hands to unbuckle her belt and lower the pants and panties in one hard motion. Her hands started to explore, and her lips were still trailing kisses on Jane's upper body. What she found was Jane extremely aroused, and this made her inpatient control her judgment. Without warning Jane she slid herself inside, a huge scream coming from Jane who had not expected the intrusion at all, but still welcomed it. They were near the end, and Jane realizing this moved Maura's panties away and also pushed herself inside. Both of them kept on moving their bodies downward, attempting to create more friction. Their kisses were becoming more sloppy, and their eyes heavier because of the wave of desire that was dominating them. Maura was the first one, and after letting Jane know that she was ready, she moved her hand faster so that Jane could cum with her. Both women opened their eyes at the exact same time, wanting nothing more than to see the other. That made the trick, and a high scream came from both of them, a scream that led to the most sweet and powerful aftershocks they had ever had. Maura tried to move, but Jane was holding her steady in place. They looked at each other, just staring back without saying anything at all. They knew they had been rough, but maybe all the things that they had lived through the day made them realize that they both needed this: They needed to fuck. But now, now it was different: Maura saw tenderness in Jane's eyes and Jane saw love in Maura's. This look was the only thing that they needed to know what they wanted from the other now. Jane helped Maura from down the counter, and silently they walked to Maura's room where they both laid down and made love to each other the whole night.

* * *

**p.d:** So I hope I did a good job with the sex scene between our two favorite characters! I was a little nervous again about writing such a scene. Nevertheless, here are some things that may become questions.

1. What Angela told Jane is not the whole story, and this will be explored in further chapters. I thought it would be a little strange for Jane to remain cool headed and hear everything from Angela. That's why after learning the basics I made her leave and go to find comfort with Maura. I haven't forgotten about the fact that Angela knew who Carlota Florenci was, and Jane, in the spur of the moment forgot to ask. But don't worry, all of these questions will be answered :)

2. Jane and Maura are not sisters, although they may share the same background of how they came to be with their adoptive families. This will also be addressed in further chapters, but nevertheless I felt I could clear this.

3. I thought about making Maura and Jane have sex before this chapter, but it never seemed to be the right moment. They were either too stressed by work or with too much tragedy to do something. In this chapter, and after being told by Korsak that the fate of the world depended on them, I think that they felt the need to feel human and loved, to try to eliminate this fear. Although, I don't make it be a mere pre-apocalyptic urge to crave, but merely the desire and passion that both women have for each other finally taking the reins. I do make Maura feel a little guilty about wanting to fill her physical desires during such a tough moment for Jane, but then again I make it clear that Jane wanted and needed to find release from what she had been told. Will they talk about it? Yes, because that is what couples should do. And as you have seen from the previous chapters, Jane and Maura are very serious with their relationship, at points becoming a companionship.

4. After this chapter I will have the two women involve deeper in the case, which means that you can expect things to become a little darker. The rating may change to an M because of violence and dark elements, which I think is primordial to keep the story from becoming fluff. My whole intent with this story is to create a mystery and have Jane and Maura solve it :), or try to create one that can leave you questioning who the killer is or what are the reasons for the killer to act the way it has been acting. So, prepare for more creatures and more drama on that side.

5. The Erkling comes from German Folklore, and as Maura said it is a creature that appears to people that are going to die. You probably noticed that the creatures that I choose come from different legends and places, which I try to match with some hidden meaning.

The Banshee comes from Irish folklore. Mephisto and the Erkling from Germany. Fugu comes from Asia, and it's not a creature but a fish. The Chupacabra comes from South America, the Specter comes from African-American folklore and Carlota Floreci, although I didn't mention it, is a Bean Nighe from Scotland.

6. The poem that Maura sends Jane is an extract from a poem by Maya Angelou called I'll Rise. If you haven't read it, I recommend you do it. It's extremely beautiful.


	18. Heleste Phisomp

**Author's note: **New chapter people! Keep enjoying and reviewing. Things will be getting much interesting soon! And think that nothing is a coincidence ;)

* * *

It took a while for Maura to realize where she was and how she had got there. When the sun made its way through the window, she opened her eyes lazily and quietly tried to move out of the bed, her attempt being stopped by a strong arm that was holding her still. She looked to her left and saw Jane sleeping peacefully right next to her, which made Maura smile brightly. Last night had been incredible, and now that she moving she felt the ache of their love-making session. She had been surprised by their roughness and how quickly, once satisfied, it faded to tenderness and sweet caresses from both. Each moment that she spent with Jane made her realize how much she loved her, and how much she needed her to be in her life. Their relationship had become a mutualism in which Maura needed Jane so much as Jane needed her to survive. She smiled softly, noticing how her brain would immediately go to science to justify her behaviors and desires. She not only loved Jane, but desired her deeply, which added a certain level of irrationality to her actions and words around the detective. She was used to a routine, to have control over her emotions and feelings. This approach had helped her before in coping with the toughness of life and avoiding getting hurt in the way. With Jane she knew that ship had been long sailed: She was afraid and excited about the vulnerability that Jane made her feel. She knew she was a goner when Jane opened her eyes and smiled brightly at her. She was madly in love with the woman that was laying right next to her and she was going to be for the rest of her life.

"Hey." Jane said quietly. "It's too early to be thinking that much."

Maura smiled softly. "I was just thinking how lucky I am."

Jane smiled brightly. "I am the lucky one Maura." she grabbed Maura's hand and kissed it softly. "I'm sorry about last night."

Maura looked perplexed. "Why are you apologizing?"

Jane shrugged. "Because I just came and had my wicked way with you." she said quietly but then a smirk appeared on her face. "And I enjoyed it completely."

Maura grabbed Jane's hand and squeezed it. "You only did what I had been wanting to do with you for weeks. Although I feel we need to talk about what happened yesterday before you came to my place."

Jane stiffed but nevertheless nodded. "I don't know how to begin."

"Maybe start at the beginning?" Maura said softly and sweetly.

"My mother didn't deny a thing." Jane said sadly. "And it feels so strange Maura. Almost as if..."

"They threw you a bucket full of water that woke you from a long dream?" Maura said while smiling softly. "I know how that feels."

Jane smiled sadly. "I forgot for a while that you went through the same thing I'm going now. I'm being really selfish."

"You are not Jane. You are always focused on protecting and helping others. Let someone help you for a change. Let me help you." Maura implored while looking at Jane deeply. "I want to be there for you just like you have been there for me."

Jane looked reverently at Maura. "You are incredible."

Maura smiled softly, but staying quiet so Jane would continue talking.

"And I feel my whole life was a very big lie. I know it shouldn't be like that, that the feelings and experiences lived were real, but nevertheless I question myself on the authenticity of them. Was the only one oblivious to my adoption or was the rest of my family aware of this?"

"This questions will only bring you more sadness and stress." Maura said. "Sadly, and no matter how hard you try, you will never find answers that will suffice."

"How did you do it Maur?" Jane whispered. "How did you find closure and were able to move forward?"

Maura looked sadly. "Who said I found closure?" she exhaled. "I think I was able to move forward because I realized that although I wasn't officially an Isles, my parents never made me feel alienated from the family. Although they were cold and a little distant, to them I was an Isles. I know your family doesn't see you as Jane the adopted child but as Jane Rizzoli."

Despite the seriousness of the situation Jane smiled. "Well, that is true. Specially Pop with that silly book about our family heritage and..." Jane stopped talking.

"Is something the matter?" Maura asked worriedly.

"Something my mom said, or avoided to say." Jane said quietly. "When I told her that Carla Florenci spoke to me, I could have sworn that the name was familiar to her."

"Could they know each other?" Maura asked curiously. "She does live in North Boston and your family is from that neighborhood."

"Right now, and after everything I have learned, I believe in anything." Jane said sarcastically. "And now what?"

Maura looked sadly at Jane. "You just keep digging, keep finding the truth."

Jane cried a little, and she quickly felt herself being embraced by Maura, who was whispering sweet and calming words. "Whatever you want to do I will support you."

Jane looked at Maura. "Even if you know it's something stupid?"

"Even if I know it's something stupid." Maura smiled softly.

"Wow, I guess you must really love me." Jane said sarcastically.

"I do, and so much." Maura whispered reverently. "I never expected to feel this way for anyone. You have changed me Jane. I think you have made me be a better person. You helped me have closure on my relationship with my mother. You keep protecting me from the brutality of this job and from my self-insecurities. Falling in love with you was just something meant to happen."

Jane hadn't expected this response from Maura, and after looking deeply at her she smiled. "God Maura, how do you know what to say? Here I am feeling butterflies on my stomach and wanting nothing more than to kiss you."

"Then why haven't you?" Maura purred.

Jane smiled and made her way towards Maura. Their phones rang and both women groaned.

"My mother." Jane mouthed.

"Sergeant Korsak." Maura said to Jane.

"Hi mother." Jane answered quietly. "What's up?"

_'Jane_.' her mother said scared. _'Are you alright?'_

"Mmm let me think? I guess I am based on the fact that a few hours ago I learned that most of my life was a lie." she said angrily. "What kind of question is that?"

_'I'm sorry Jane, but I don't really know what to say.'_ her mother said quietly.

'You could start by telling me what is your relationship with Carla Florenci.' Jane pushed the subject and heard her mother flinch.

_'I don't know what you are talking about._'

"Bullshit." Jane said angrily, making Maura look disapprovingly at her. "I would expect that after being caught in a lie you would stop lying to me. Guess I was wrong."

_'No Janie, it's not that..._' her mother said trying to explain. _'It's complicated.'_

"Well, you can call me when you decide to tell me the truth." Jane said coldly. "I don't want to be lied to anymore." she finished while ending the call.

"But it's impossible." Jane heard Maura say. "Biologically speaking, they cannot die."

_'I thought so too Doc, but I am at the crime scene standing right in front of what is left of the body.'_

Maura exhaled. "I will be on my way right now." she finished while hanging the phone.

"What did Korsak say?" Jane asked.

"They just found Carla Florenci."

"That's great news! If my mother won't tell me the truth then maybe she will." Jane said while standing up.

Maura stopped her. "No, it's not."

"What do you mean it's not."

"Sergeant Korsak called me because they just found the rests of Carla Florenci in an old storage room in South Boston."

* * *

It had taken them 30 minutes to get ready and be on their way to South Boston. They were frustrated by the news given to them by Korsak. One of their only witnesses and sources had just been found death, which meant that the trail went cold again. To make matters worse, it meant that Jane's questions could only be answered by her mother, who was refusing to tell her the truth.

"Maybe she has her reasons?" Maura said quietly while following Jane through the buildings.

"I just want the truth. Is that a really hard thing to ask for?" Jane said exasperated. "I swear every time we end up finding a new lead the case becomes even more complex."

Maura nodded. "We are so behind in the morgue. The shooting in the graveyard overcrowded us and since we have to do extensive autopsies and analyses on the bodies we have been so overwhelmed. I'm afraid the body count will keep rising Jane."

Jane looked at Maura. Just because Maura did autopsies it didn't mean that she liked the idea of people dying in order to be at her table. The reality was quite the opposite: Ironically, she had never met a person so thankful and satisfied with life. Because Maura was used to knowing death, the gift of life was something that was truly valuable to her.

"I promise you we will find the people responsible for this. And I keep my promises. "

Maura smiled. "That you do." she continued and finally saw the yellow tape that separated the street from the crime scene.

Both women identified themselves, and after a brief checking of the surroundings, they went inside the storage room. They immediately felt the smell of decomposition and after adjusting to the putrefaction they went to meet with Korsak and Frost.

"They found her two hours ago after some complains about the smell." Frost said clearly nauseated. "Took 20 minutes for units to come in and report to us."

Maura left them and went to where the body was, immediately taking a thermometer out of her back. "She is still warm. I would say between 6 to 8 hours."

"Then how come she already smells?" Jane asked surprised.

"She smells because the Bean Nighe, after they die, have a very strong smell that comes out of their body. Although, this one does not fit with their usual aroma." Maura said while sniffling.

"So what does that mean?" Korsak asked quietly.

"It means that I'm not sure if the woman that we have here is a Bean Nighe."

"But you told me that Carlota was a Bean Nighe."

"And she is." Maura said quietly.

"Well, the body that I see right next to you clearly looks like Carlota." Jane said exasperated. "Wait, she is?" Jane exclaimed.

Maura nodded. "It does but it's not." she said while taking a syringe and drawing blood out of the body. After doing this she took a small machine from out of her bag and placed it on the floor.

"The hell is that?" Jane asked surprised.

"It is a Transluminar Proton Developer." Frost said excitedly. "It helps identify the species of a creature by merely taking a blood sample.

Jane nodded and saw Maura quietly pour the blood inside the machine. It was a couple of minutes until they heard it beep and they all approached.

"As I suspected." Maura said while giving the results to the detective. "It's impossible this woman is Carlota Florenci because this body belongs to a shifter."

"A shifter?"

"A shifter is a creature that has the capability of changing their appearance." Frost said. "Like me but sadly I can only copy physical appearance. The shifters can actually copy powers and use them."

"That's a very cool thing to do." Jane said surprised.

"Yes, and although they are very good at copying other powers, there are some things that cannot be copied, such as the putrefaction smell of a Bean Nighe."

"Then who the hell is this person?" Jane asked quietly. "And why is it pretending to be Carla Florenci?"

"Maybe to distract us or make us believe that Carlota was dead so we would forget about her?" Korsak said while looking at Maura. "Only a handful of people could have realized that the smell from the creature didn't match the one of a shifter." Korsak said proudly. "Good job Dr. Isles."

Maura smiled brightly. "Thank you Sergeant Korsak."

"And may I ask how you know the smell of such a creature?" Frost said nauseated.

"During my first years as a medical examiner I went to Ireland because I was asked by a local policeman to help him solve a murder. The victim was a very old widow that had a fame of being a seer, which fitted her because she was a Bean Nighe." Maura said absently. "It was the saddest thing ever because she was killed by a robber who thought she had some sort of money in her office."

Jane looked up surprised. "Is it that common to find old creatures such a Bean Nighe being killed in normal crimes such as a robbery?"

Korsak answered. "Not necessarily, but it's not like it hasn't been heard off. Sometimes these creatures are just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Jane looked to Maura who was thinking deeply. "You don't think it was a random crime, right?"

Maura nodded. "I didn't have the evidence to support it, and after a while the police ended the investigation because a man confessed to the crime."

"'But?" Frost asked.

"But it didn't match with the crime, didn't it?" Jane said instead.

"Yes. It was too good to be done by just a petty robber. The lack of evidence, the fact that they got a Bean Nighe who can know if they are going to die and the necessity of the police to close the investigation led me to believe that it was more complex than suspected."

"Complex as in?" Jane asked.

"Complex as government involved." Frost said while taking his tablet and pointing to an article. "It says here that the investigation was shot down without any kind of evidence after getting a confession from an old man named Heleste Phisomp. Nevertheless, they never charged the man with murder because he received immunity in exchange for his cooperation in the solving of some crimes."

"Oh my God." Maura said, instantly grabbing Jane's hand.

"What? What is wrong?" Jane asked instantly concerned. "Recognize that name."

"It's not a name. It's an acronym."

"An acronym for what?"

"Mephistopheles." Maura whispered, scared of even pronouncing the name out-loud.


	19. The Oracle

**Author's note: **New chapter people, and a long one! Also, a very important one for the whole story and how things are going to be with the case. I hope you like it, and reviews are welcomed! Thank you all for following and reading this story, the support for it has been overwhelming and I have been enjoying writing it so much!

* * *

The sole mention of the name had made the three detectives and doctor chill. Maura had immediately made the connection after remembering some details about the case. In all honesty, it didn't surprise her that by some strange fact the creature they were chasing down had been responsible for the murder. Jane on the other hand had been too terrified to react to the news. The fact that the creature had been that close to Maura spooked her, and made her suspect that the presence of Maura in Scotland was not a coincidence, but the premeditated planning of a ruthless creature that seemed to be in a vendetta against Maura's family.

"How long ago was this case?" Jane whispered.

"It was almost eight years ago." Maura said quietly. "I had just been named the M.E of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts a few months before I received their call."

"Do you know why they asked for you?" Jane said. "Not that you didn't have the expertise, but it is a long way for a merely normal consult."

"I understand your point Jane, and I was also surprised when they asked for me, but they argued that they had heard about similar murders occurring in Boston and they wanted my expertise." Maura said while suddenly remembering. "That I had been recommended by a person that followed my cases closely in Boston." she whispered.

Jane moved around the scene and immediately hit the back of a trashcan, making the two detectives and Maura flinch. She apologized. "I'm sorry, but I hate this. This creature is manipulating and playing us like we are a stupid set of chess. And I specially don't like the fact that it has been chasing Maura for a long time." Jane said angrily.

"I don't like it either Jane." Korsak said while trying to soothe her. "But the worst that we can do now is let our emotions control us. When they do we get sloppy, and trust me, I know what the Doc means to you." he whispered the last part. "I'm also worried deeply about her."

"No, you don't understand." Jane said quietly but with determination. "If something ever happens to her..."

Jane got interrupted by Korsak. "Don't even go there. If we do our job well and find this creature before it finds the Doc then we won't have anything to worry about." he finished while smiling softly. "We will do our damndest to protect her Jane, she is family."

Jane smiled softly, feeling a little better. "Thank you Korsak."

He just shrugged and went to where Maura and Frost had stayed talking with each other. "Do you think you can get something from her prints Doc?"

"I'm afraid they will match to the ones of Carlota Florenci." Maura said while standing up. "This shifter died in her form so the only forensic evidence that we will find will match to her."

"I already went over the scene with the crime scene technicians." Frost said while putting her tablet away. "They managed to find some particles and gun barrels. Although they don't think they are involved in this homicide they will take them for further analysis at the lab."

"And I will head there with the body and start the autopsy." Maura said while standing up. She noticed that Jane was still far away from all of them and it broke her heart.

Korsak saw this and nodded. "Go talk to her Doc. I will make sure they put the body in the van and let you know when they are ready to leave."

Maura smiled softly and nodded, slowly making her way to where Jane was standing.

"A penny for your thoughts?" she asked calmly.

Jane turned around and saw Maura staring peacefully at her, which made her feel bad immediately. "I'm sorry I stormed out like that."

"You don't have to apologize for caring Jane."

"I just feel so useless Maur." Jane whispered while looking at the floor. "How can you trust me with your life when I can barely keep up with the creature?"

Maura felt her heart shrink by this remark. She hated to see Jane feel so insecure about herself. "All of this." she said while pointing at the crime scene. "Is not your fault."

Jane looked up and saw fierceness in Maura's eyes. "But it is Maura. It is my fault because we just can't catch this creature, and because we can't catch it more people are dying."

"No Jane. It's not your fault that this creature is killing innocents. It's also not your fault that this creature is chasing my family and me." Maura whispered the last part. "So if something ever happened to me..."

Jane stopped Maura from finishing that sentence with a hard and silencing kiss. She separated when she felt herself run out of breath. "I won't let anything happen to you Maura, do you understand? Nothing."

Maura looked reverently at Jane, and dazzled by the kiss they had just shared she nodded.

Both women were so distracted with trying to calm and console each other that they failed to see how Korsak and Frost had been staring at the two of them. They knew how Jane felt about the Doctor, and understood her concern and pain because of the lack of leads that were obtaining.

"Make sure you let know Dr. Isles when the van is ready to leave." Korsak said to Frost. "And take Jane with you to headquarters and start going over recording cameras and statements from people of the area."

Frost nodded. "Where are you going?" he asked when he saw Korsak head to one of the black cars.

"To talk with an old friend." Korsak simply said and got inside the car.

Korsak saw that Jane had stayed behind, probably thinking and worrying about Doctor Isles. He had to admit that he was also worried about the safety of his team, and the fact that Mephisto had somehow created an army of old creatures of sorts scared the life out of him. It had been difficult to keep his positivism around Jane, and to promise her the security of Doctor Isles was going to be a hard thing to keep. He could explain to his team all of this later, but right now he knew that there was only one person in Boston that could help him keep his promise to Jane. He understood the importance of Dr. Isles to the investigation and why Mephisto would be targeting her. He also learned about the hatred of the creature towards the Doyle's and how it was capable of moving people and making them do its bidding. Not one place was safe for the Doctor, or even Jane for that matter. He knew the woman was stubborn, hell, that was why he even considered her for the Special Unit. Nevertheless, that stubbornness and her love for the Doctor was going to get her killed. Yeah, he had been aware of the way the both women had been attracted to each other when he introduced them in their first crime scene. But now he saw that there wasn't only attraction there, but love, one that he saw when both women had killed the assassin hired by Mephisto during the graveyard ambush. He saw the fierceness and protectiveness in Jane's eyes as she stood right in front of the doctor. He also saw how the doctor had been pointing her gun decisively at the door and probably without any doubt of shooting anyone that could hurt Jane. The time to be cautious had ended, and although he had always been proud of being one of the few clean cops in Boston he also understood when he needed help, a help that he wouldn't be able to obtain through the official way.

When he saw the familiar bars of South Boston's Irish part he exhaled, and after a few more turns he finally got out of the car and told the driver to leave and head to headquarters. He would find a way back to the station by himself, and preferably if something went wrong then the driver could tell his team where he dropped him. He exhaled, and with determination he went to O'Malley's, an old but very famous bar that was frequented by the Irish mafia. No sane cop would go willingly inside, specially alone, but right now he didn't have the time to worry about thinking things through. He had only one goal, and if his suspicions were correct, the people inside the bar would at least hear what he had to say before killing him. As soon as he entered the bar he saw men pointing guns at him, clearly aware that he was a cop. He raised his hands.

"My name is Vince Korsak and I'm a sergeant detective with Boston PD." he said. "I came to talk with Paddy Doyle."

The men in the bar started to laugh, clearly amused by his request. "Are you for real?" he heard one of the men say while pointing his gun at him. "This is either a trap or you are the stupidest man on earth."

_I think I am, _Korsak thought to himself. "This is no trap." he said while opening his shirt and showing that he was not wearing a mic. "I came to see Paddy because of what happened at the graveyard."

This made all the laughing stop, and for once he was met with total silence. One of the men walked and stood in front of him. "We already know what happened there." he spat at Korsak. "And from what we have heard, Boston PD is still lost in that one."

"Yeah, but not the Special Unit." he looked around when he saw the man stare at a corner. _Paddy is hearing all of this. _"And I know who is chasing you. Who is chasing Dr. Isles."

As soon as he said her name there was a gun pointed at his face, and turning around he saw Paddy Doyle fiercely looking at him. "If you want to keep your brain inside your head then you will come with me, no questions asked."

Korsak nodded, and without further questions, he was led out of the bar and into what seemed an old storage room. Paddy Doyle was just staring at him, and instead of feeling intimidated he realized that this man cared about Dr. Isles deeply. Too deeply. It all made sense.

"I know your relationship to the creature Mephisto." he started to say. "How he is a relative of the Doyle's and a sworn enemy after he made a deal with the devil." Korsak said. "I also know that your family has been trying to destroy the creature for many centuries."

When Paddy stayed quiet he knew that he could continue. "We also found that Constance Isles was your sister and a Banshee, and that Dr. Isles was given to her when she was just a baby. After hearing this we knew that she was related to you, at least in family name, which meant that she could be a target. Nevertheless, and from what I saw right now, the relationship is deeper than that."

When Paddy didn't deny this he kept going. "Dr. Isles is your daughter, isn't it?"

Paddy looked up and nodded.

"Did your sister know this?" he asked quietly.

"No, she never knew. I kept it from her so that she and the baby would be protected. When she married and changed her last name to Isles I assumed that they would be safe from our old family story and purge. Nevertheless, I was mistaken and soon enough Constance was moving around the world trying to protect my daughter." he said sadly. "I had to protect Maura. She had to be safe, and the only way that could ever occur was if she never knew of the Doyle's."

"What happened in the graveyard..."

"Was a setup made by Mephisto with the help of a mole." he said angrily.

"Carlota Florenci." Korsak said.

"Carlota Florenci?" Paddy asked surprised. "If there is one person that I would never suspect of betraying us it would be Carlota Florenci."

Korsak was perplexed. "But she told Detective Rizzoli and your daughter to go to the graveyard to talk to you. She led them to the trap."

Paddy denied it. "You must be mistaken. Carlota Florenci would have never done that."

"And why are you so sure about that? She had motive, she had the means and after the ambush she disappeared."

Paddy looked deeply at Korsak. "In our world, way before we had people like you be aware of it, we had what you would call an oracle. This oracle predicted the rise of Mephisto." he said seriously. "And he also predicted that there would be two women, from Boston's oldest families, that could defeat him if they did it together."

Korsak looked up, completely shocked. "And you suspect one is Dr. Isles."

He nodded. "Based on what I have seen and heard, she does have exceptional abilities, abilities that evolve with experiences, which is a trait that can only come from being a member of an old family."

"Like the Doyle's from Ireland."

Paddy nodded. "The oracle also said that they would meet under one common goal which is the elimination of evil." he looked up at Korsak. "And I suspect this second person to be Detective Rizzoli." he added.

"But Jane is not a member of an old family. Her family came with immigrants when the city needed workers."

"Her adoptive family did." Paddy said. "The Rizzoli's adopted her when she was child too."

Korsak was completely taken aback with what Paddy was telling him. "And how do you know all of this?"

"Because Carlota Florenci is the oracle that made the prophecy." he said while standing up and opening a door. Korsak saw an old woman make her way to the table, and after sitting down at one of the empty chairs Paddy nodded. "And she was the one responsible of giving Jane to the Rizzoli's."

* * *

It had been hours since they had seen Korsak, and although Frost told her to wait for a little longer, Jane was getting worried. They had made their way back to headquarters, and after inspecting the things found at the crime scene they had been expecting the sergeant to be back from his meeting.

"I'm sure he is on his way back." Frost said while also feeling a little nervous.

"You told me the same thing 2 hours ago." Jane said exasperated. "And why isn't he answering his phone?"

Maura had been doing the autopsy, completely unaware of Sergeant Korsak's absence, at least until she heard some lab technicians talking about it. She was still surprised at how fast gossip could travel around the different departments of the Boston PD. Worried instantly about Jane and how she could be holding up, she quickly took the results of the preliminary autopsy and made her way to homicide, expecting to at least distract Jane. They were used to Sergeant Korsak leaving without telling anyone and coming back after a few hours, usually arguing that he needed a place and time to think without any distractions. Nevertheless, today was definitely not the day to do this, at least not after the things they found at their latest crime scene.

"Jane." Maura said while going straight to where Jane was sitting. "I have the results from the autopsy."

Jane looked up at Maura, thankful for what she was doing and nodded.

"The cause of murder was asphyxiation." she said while taking out a picture and pointing at it. "After cleaning the body from the acid, I was able to notice the bruises on her neck."

"This are very big hands." Jane said. "Probably male?"

"Yes, and notice how one side only has the mark of four fingers." Maura said.

Jane noticed what Maura was saying. "So then the killer has four fingers on one hand?"

"Most probably, and based on his hands proportion he is 1.90 or taller."

"That is tall." Jane said while motioning for Frost to approach them. "Frost, open the search tool and search for the following key terms: 1.90 taller, four fingers on one hand, and from South Boston."

"Why would you assume the killer is from South Boston?" Maura asked surprised.

"Because it is very common of members from the mafia to have lost fingers." Frost said while squirming a little. "You know, as punishment or a payment of some debt."

"I guess I could see that." Maura said while again focusing on Jane, who had been staring at the door speechless. She turned around and saw what had made Jane be speechless.

Detective Korsak had come back, and behind him was Carlota Florenci with an old man. The three of them looked uncomfortable, and after holding her breath, especially after doing an autopsy on a body that looked just like the one of Carlota Florenci, Maura felt herself being pushed to the side while Jane stood up.

"What the hell is going on Korsak?" Jane said angrily while protecting Maura. "What are you doing with our suspect and Paddy Doyle?"

Maura looked up to the man, to his uncle, and saw his gaze focusing on her, analyzing her.

"Jane, we all need to talk." Korsak said while standing in front of both women. "Things have changed completely."

"What has changed Korsak? The woman behind you sent us to a trap and almost got Maura and I killed! Tell me why I shouldn't just go and arrest her for accessory to mass homicide?"

"Because I wasn't the one you spoke to when you went to that apartment in North Boston." the woman said from afar. "The person you spoke to is currently laying on your autopsy table, killed after accomplishing its mission."

"Jane." Korsak pleaded. "I ask you to trust me."

Jane looked again at the woman and Paddy Doyle and nodded softly.

"I want you to go to the morgue and stay with Frost until I come back." she told Maura while holding her hands.

"No Jane, she needs to come too." Korsak said.

Jane didn't like this at all, but nevertheless nodded. Maura could see Jane's discomfort, and instead of separating she grabbed her by the hip and made their way to the room together. She could feel Paddy Doyle looking at her, and this made her feel uncomfortable, almost as if she was all he could focus on.

Korsak took them through some tunnels, and after explaining to Jane that they used these rooms for special interrogations, the five of them sat down. Jane looked at Maura shaking from the nerves, and while smiling softly she grabbed her hand and squeezed it, trying to reassure her that things would be ok. Maura squeezed it back and stared at Sergeant Korsak, expecting an explanation for all the secrecy.

"When I left the crime scene I went to speak to Paddy Doyle." Korsak started to say. "Hoping to get some protection for Dr. Isles since she is a relative of him."

Despite herself Jane nodded. She had been almost ready to go herself to search for Paddy Doyle, and knowing that Korsak did it to protect Maura made her anger towards him dissipate a little. She was still angry because he just left without a word, but the reason why he did it was more than noble.

"And when I could finally speak to him he told me many shocking things that you both need to know."

"Like maybe who was that person impersonating you?" Jane asked sarcastically to Carlota. "Or why it was impersonating you?"

"Well, first of all young lady, you will speak to me with more respect. I'm not just so random creature that you can boss around. I am the Oracle." Carlota said angrily.

Maura froze. "The Oracle? I thought that was a myth."

"Come on Maur, are you seriously going to fall for that?"

"No Jane, you don't understand. The Oracle has been around us since the beginning of civilization and came to Boston when the old families settled here. Family like the Doyle's." she finished while looking at Paddy who was still quiet.

"The Oracle made a prophecy, about the two of you." Korsak said quietly. "About how two women from Boston oldest families would get together in order to defeat Mephisto."

"So that's why Mephisto wants you dead? Because of some prophecy you said?" Jane asked sarcastically. "Come on Korsak."

"No, it wants me dead because of what I know about you." Carlota spat back. "About how I traveled to Boston with a young baby girl and gave her to a family of poor Italian immigrants who were trying to have a child of their own."

"So that's how my mother knew your name." Jane said quietly. "You gave me to her."

Carlota nodded. "It was the only way to protect you."

"Protect me from what? The truth?!" Jane spat angrily.

"Protect you from the same creature responsible for killing your family." Carlota said sadly. "After I made the prophecy Mephisto went on killing rampage. It tracked all of the oldest families and murdered them all, expecting to kill the ancestors of the two children that would be able to defeat him. One thing that he didn't count on was the fact that one child would come from his own family." she finished while looking at Maura.

"Me?" she asked shocked. "You must be mistaken. I have no special ability..."

"That's not true." Paddy Doyle finally said. "You have something far more valuable than that. Let Carlota finish."

"Paddy is right. You may not have the same ability of replication as Jane does." she said while staring at both women. "But what you have is the direct bloodline to Mephisto, the only one capable of actually killing it."

"So basically only a Doyle can kill Mephisto?"

"Only a Doyle with the help of a replicator can do it." Carlota said. "And as Constance told you, the fact that your ability can evolve with experience means that you have the power to be one of the two children of the prophecy."

"But it doesn't make sense." Maura said. "I was adopted by Constance, which means that I'm not biologically related to her. And the only way I would be able to be a direct descendant is if I were her daughter or..." she suddenly froze. "her niece."

Jane immediately realized what this meant, and after looking at Paddy Doyle all of Maura's suspicions were confirmed. "You are Maura's father."

Paddy nodded and to confirm it tried to grab Maura's hand, who took it away from him. "You have to understand, it was all done to protect you?"

"To protect me?!" Maura screamed. "To protect me from a deranged creature that has been responsible for killing thousands of people?! Well, I guess you did a very good job with that." she spat at him.

Jane saw Paddy flinch at Maura's remark, and although she didn't mind much about him, she knew how much pain Maura could be feeling. "Maura." she started to say.

"No Jane, don't Maura me." she kept on saying angrily. "I'm tired of the lies and the secrets. For once in my life I want to know the truth."

"And you deserve to know it." Paddy said while standing up. "That's why Carlota and I are here. We will tell both of you everything we know."

"Why do it now? Why didn't you do it sooner?" Jane said angrily.

"We didn't do it before because I just woke up." Carlota said.

"The Oracle goes into a deep slumber for many years and only wakes up when she has a new prophecy." Maura said worriedly. "And you just had one, didn't you?"

Carlota nodded. "I'm afraid it's one that involves both of you again."

"Then tell us." Jane said anxiously. "It's the least you can do for all of the lies and secrets."

"You don't understand Jane." Korsak said. "Once an Oracle tells the prophecy to the people involved they are forced to accomplish it or die trying."

Jane froze, suddenly realizing what Korsak meant. "So we would be bound by it."

Carlota nodded. "That would be the price you would have to pay for knowing the future."

"Yeah, some future." Jane said sarcastically. She turned around and saw Maura. "We don't have to do this." she said. "We could just leave right now and keep doing what we have been doing all these years."

"Live in fear and lies?" Maura asked quietly. "No Jane. I know you too well and I know you don't want that."

"You are right, I don't." Jane said fiercely. "But I don't want to lose you either, which is a risk that could come if we go down this path."

"But what life would we have Jane? One of hiding and of never being truly free?" Maura whispered sadly. "I want to live a life in which I can show everyone how much I love you. One in which we could think of our future and not worry about us being killed or chased down by a deranged creature, maybe even have a family." she finished with tears in her eyes. "And I know we won't have that if we keep hiding."

"I don't know if I can protect you Maura." Jane whispered sadly.

"And I don't know if I can protect you Jane, but what I do know is that I want more." Maura said fiercely. "And as long as you have my back."

"You will have mine." Jane finished while staring deeply at Maura. "I also want more."

"Good." Maura said while grabbing Jane's hand and kissing it deeply. "Then it's settled." she said while looking at Carlota, who had stayed speechless at the exchange. "Tell us the prophecy."

Carlota nodded, and right in front of all of them her eyes turned white while her body surrounded itself in a white light that made the two women close their eyes. When they opened them they saw they were alone, Carlota staring deeply at them.

"_Together at last the two women have arrived_

_Ready to face Mephisto's evil desires_

_In the deepest of nights_

_They will lose a shiny knight _

_And on humanity's last day_

_Finish what the old families were set to end."_

* * *

**P.d: **I know! A lot of things happen in this chapter, which makes me want to write a few clarifications.

1. Jane hasn't forgotten to ask Carlota about her real family, but Jane being her usual self-less person, is focusing more on protecting Maura. But don't worry, this question will be answered soon.

2. Maura knows that she is the daughter of Paddy, but still no clue of her biological mother. Will be discussed.

3. Korsak came from South Boston, reason why he knew where he could find member of Paddy's gang.

4. The shifter that they found on the crime scene was the responsible one of sending Jane and Maura to the trap. How it knew about Jane being adopted? It knew because Mephisto is aware of Jane's identity as a child of the prophecy, reason why it is also chasing her. Remember, Mephisto is an old creature that has contacts everywhere (I will say in future episodes how it exactly found out about Jane's adoption).

5. A prophecy, I know! I wanted Carlota to be an Oracle because it does make sense with her ability as a seer, and instead of making her be evil I wanted her to be an asset to the team, along with Paddy Doyle as a man that would do anything for Maura (like going to the Special Unit headquarters to talk to Maura).

Any other questions you have please ask them and I will answer! :)


	20. Irish Think About Death

**Author's note: **Took longer than expected but new chapter is up! Thank you so much for all the follows and reviews I truly appreciate them! Bear with me for a while because the mood is being set-up for the girls trip to Ireland. A little bit of history is coming in the next chapter and probably after that the trip to Ireland! P.d: In Chapter 18 I made the mistake of saying that Maura went to school. For the purposes of the story I had to go back and change it to Ireland. So where Maura did the consulting case was in Ireland.

* * *

When Jane saw Carlota's eyes shine she knew she was the real thing. Maybe up until that moment she was refusing to believe that Carlota was the Oracle and how serious this oracle could be. Nevertheless here she was, holding Maura's hand and scarily looking at the woman levitate and speak in many tongues, but the one thing that was clear was the prophecy that bounded the two of them to an awful mission, or quest or whatever all of this was. She saw that Maura was also scared, and that the bravery that she had infused on the two of them was slowly melting. They had never seen such a thing before, and from Korsak's face it seemed that he was also speechless. When the voices stopped talking and the woman finally landed on the floor with her eyes closed, they knew it was all over. Jane felt herself breathe, and that was the moment she realized she had been holding her breath and Maura's hand in a very tight squeeze that had left marks.

Carlota opened her eyes and looked at the two women as if nothing had ever happened. Maura had been completely fascinated by what she had just seen: the number of people aware of the existence of the Oracle, or to actually see the Oracle say a prophecy. _But wait, the Oracle just did a prophecy about Jane and me, _she realized and the scientific excitement that she had felt before left her body. Instead, she felt fear at its core emotion, her nervous system shutting down and not reacting to her commands. She was literally frozen, and all of this occurred because of a prophecy that they had volunteered to take on. She had convinced Jane of doing it, and now she had probably sentenced the both of them to death. She couldn't take Jane's life and throw it away like that, she just couldn't do that to the person she loved the most. She started to hyperventilate as soon as she realized what she had done.

"Maura!" Jane screamed after watching Maura lose her balance and almost fall.

Korsak noticed this too and just before Maura hit the floor he grabbed her and held her still. "Are you ok Dr. Isles?"

Jane saw that Maura wasn't responding, her stare blank and just gazing at the wall.

"The hell you did to her!" Jane screamed to Carlota. "What did you do?"

Carlota shrugged. "I did nothing."

Paddy nodded. "She is in a state of shock. Probably from hearing the prophecy."

Jane looked angrily at the two of them. "I bet you think you have done a good thing by telling us the truth, a little redemption." she continued while focusing on Paddy. "But you did not. What you did does not make things become a bed of roses. What you did was wrong, sentencing us to this live and this prophecy because of your past." she spat at him.

Paddy lowered her gaze, and instead of answering he quietly stood up and left the room, followed by Carlota who had become a shadow of him. Korsak on the other hand had stayed, expecting Jane to tell him what to do.

"Jane..."

"Don't..." Jane interrupted him by pushing him away from Maura. "I understand your reasons, and hell I would have done the same." she continued while placing her hands on Maura's face and caressing her. "But you had no right to decide this for us."

"I didn't decide anything."

"Yes you did." Jane said angrily. "You did and I understand why you did it. You have a city and probably the world to protect." Jane said sadly. "But I also have someone to protect Korsak, and that person is standing right in front of us." she looked at Maura and bent down, kissing her lips softly. After a while she felt Maura kiss her back, her lips sucking and biting softly her own. She looked down and saw hazel eyes look deeply at her with love and sadness.

"Maur." Jane said reverently. "What is wrong?"

Maura felt tears come to her eyes. "I'm sorry Jane, I'm so sorry." she whispered while starting to cry softly.

"Maura." Jane said seriously. "I know what you are thinking. And you didn't decide alone."

Maura now started to cry loudly, making Korsak feel like an outsider to the scene. He quietly stood from where he had been bending down with Jane and quietly left the room. The two women didn't even notice it.

"Honey, you did not." Jane continued while planting soft kisses on Maura's face. "You did not force me to choose this. I did because I also want to be able to live a life with you, and I know that won't happen until we are free."

"But if something happens..."

"If something happens then it was completely worth it." Jane interrupted her. "You know I'm a little skeptic about this whole destiny and faith thing." Jane said while standing up and pulling Maura along. "But it seems that we were meant to be together. And I know it may be a little masochistic, but it seems that we were meant to be together so we could do this."

"So we were meant then to die together?" Maura said bitterly.

"No darling. We were meant to succeed together." Jane said fiercely. "We don't and we won't give in to fear."

Maura simply nodded, and deciding that this was the moment to show all of her fears and doubts, she searched for Jane's eyes. "I'm so scared."

Jane looked at Maura and saw the fear in her eyes. "Me too. I haven't been so scared in my entire life." she confessed. "But I have never had anything worth fighting for. Not until I met you, Maura Isles."

"Maura Dorthea Isles." Maura said while smiling softly.

"Dorthea? Are you serious?" Jane said while laughing. "Dorthea is your middle name?"

Maura looked at Jane a little offended, but then smiled. "I never disliked it. But I can also see the reasons for mocking it." Maura then smiled more. "C an you tell me yours?"

Jane looked a little mortified. She didn't want to admit to Maura that her name was also funny. Maura noticed Jane hesitate.

"Pleaseee." Maura said while pouting. She knew Jane found this gesture of her enduring. "Please tell meeee."

Jane pouted. She knew she would do anything Maura told her. "Clementine." she whispered.

Maura smiled a little and Jane saw this.

"Don't laugh." Jane said while smiling a little.

"I'm not laughing." Maura said while holding a laugh. "I actually find your name very beautiful. Like you."

Jane smirked but then kissed her on the lips chastely. "Nice try." she laughed. "But you are still not forgiven. Now." Jane said while grabbing Maura's hand and squeezing it. "Let's go kick this prophecy in the butt."

* * *

When Maura and Jane made it out of the special interrogation room they saw Korsak, Paddy and Carlota sitting around the homicide headquarters without talking. It was a little ironic that the only thing that made these people function together was the two of them. When they saw them they quickly stood up and started to make their way towards them. Jane raised her hand and the three of them stopped moving.

"Listen. Just because we are here that doesn't mean that we are less mad at you. You all lied to us and in a way manipulated us. Nevertheless, we understand the reasons why. And most probably..." Jane said besides herself. " I would have done the same."

Paddy took this as encouragement enough to approach Maura. "I cannot begin to..."

"Don't." Maura interrupted him coldly. "Just because Jane said that we understood, that doesn't mean that we forgive what you did. Specially me." Maura said angrily. "You lied to my mother, your sister, about her relationship to me, your relationship to me. Do you have any idea how hard it was to think that I was the adopted child that no one wanted? That was left abandoned because it wasn't good enough?"

Paddy was going to interrupt her again but Maura just kept on going.

"And the sad thing is that this is not far from the truth. I was abandoned and I wasn't wanted. I always imagined finding my parents and that they would be so happy. So happy for finding me and wanting to be with me. You are not my father. My father died years ago from a heart attack. And my mother died a few weeks ago trying to save my life from a man that you knew was a danger and still refused to let us know. It doesn't matter what you think, or what you tell yourself, it doesn't change the outcome. You are a killer and a liar."

Everyone at the room stayed quiet after Maura's speech. Not even Jane, who was beaming with pride over what Maura said, could utter a word. She was proud about Maura finally telling others what bothered her and standing up for herself. The Maura she knew when she began working for the Special Homicide Unit was one that kept her emotions and feelings in a shell. But now, the Maura that was standing in front of all of them, making one of Boston's most feared mafia boss silently stare at her was something else.

The silence was interrupted when Carlota decided that the two women had said what they wanted to say. "Listen you two. I know we didn't do this the right away, if there is even one right way, but now that you decided to accept the prophecy you need our help."

"Listen, we have managed without the two of you before and I think we can keep doing it."

"Managed in what way? Here you are without a murderer and with bodies pilling the morgue. Your lives have been in danger numerous times and still you are stubborn enough to say you don't need help." Carlota said sarcastically. "Your Achilles tendon is your pride Jane. Don't let it rule your decisions because it may cost you dearly."

Jane immediately looked up at her. "Is that some kind of threat?"

Maura had to stop Jane from going towards the old woman. "Jane, don't." she said while holding Jane at her place.

But Carlota kept on pushing the hot-tempered Italian. "It's not a threat, but a reality. The worst is that it may not only hurt you but Maura."

That was all it took for Jane to get away from Maura's hold and to directly jump to where Carlota was standing. Instead of tackling the woman down, Jane felt herself fall to the ground and hit her face with the floor.

"What the hell?" Jane started to say while getting up.

Maura was just as speechless as Jane was, especially since she saw Jane just jump right in front of Carlota and go through her as if she was made of thin air.

"You silly girl." Carlota started to say while laughing. "And you say you don't need help."

Jane was getting up again. "Oh, I'm a fast learner Carlota."

"Jane, don't." Korsak finally intervened. "She is right Jane. You need their help, especially her help. There are so many things that you don't know about this world Jane. And you too Maura."

"To protect you from this world also meant to keep you in the shadows of it." Paddy finally said, looking mostly at Maura. "And although you hate to admit it, you do need Carlota's help. You need to know where to start too."

"That I already know." Maura said, making all of the people in the room look at her. "It made sense after you told us the prophecy. It first had to do with the fact that Mephisto is from the Doyle family, which is from Ireland. After that it was when I told you about my trip to Ireland and how it seemed that Mephisto planned it all." Maura said while staring at Jane. "And finally with what the prophecy said about us going to finish what our families started centuries before."

"Which means?" Jane said impatiently.

"It means that we have to go to Ireland."

"Ireland?" Jane said almost laughing. "But it's impossible I come from Ireland. I mean look at me."

"Old families with abilities do not have to necessarily come from the same ethnology, but they can settle there." Carlota said instead.

"So then you are saying that my real family also came from Ireland?"

"Yes." Carlota said. "But they were originally from Italy. They moved to Ireland because of the prophecy."

"But you said this prophecy is new." Maura said confused.

"The prophecy that they heard during that time." Carlota said. "Oracles say many prophecies around the world to many people. Your family was one more of the group." she finished.

Maura scolded Carlota for her la ck of touch. "I'm sure Jane they were very important, and also that they were very upset about giving you up." she said to Jane who looked up and smiled sadly.

"And you will also need my help. I have many contacts in Ireland." Paddy said.

"And how did you get these contacts?" Jane asked sarcastically. "I bet they are not people we would want to be seen during the daylight."

Paddy nodded, ignoring Jane's sarcasm. "But they will protect you from anything. They are family. And a Doyle always protects a Doyle."

"Like you protected my mother, your sister?" Maura said angrily.

"Constance went against my orders and dodged my bodyguards. I told her to be careful and safe but she just wouldn't listen."

"She didn't listen because she wanted to warn Maura." Jane answered angrily. "She did her duty as a mother and didn't care about putting her life in danger in order to save her daughter's. Unlike others who hide in the shadows behind other people."

In a flash Maura saw how Jane's words hurt Paddy, making him take a step forward towards the detective, who immediately took her hand to the holster that was holding hr gun. Maura stood in the middle of the two of them. "Don't you ever think of hurting Jane."

"She disrespected me. From you I accept it because you are my daughter, but I'm Paddy Doyle."

"She told you the truth. It's not her fault that it sounds bitter and disrespectful." Maura said quietly. "And if I find out you ever do or plan to do something to her I promise you I will hunt you down and kill you myself. Is that clear?"

Paddy nodded and immediately stepped back.

"I guess this settles things." Carlota said while going to the door. "Tomorrow you two will meet me at the entrance of BCU at 7:00am. I'm a very busy woman so do be on time. There are a lot of things we need to discuss before you leave."

"But my case." Jane started to say.

"This is part of your case." Carlota answered Jane. "Your case now became a quest Detective Rizzoli. And one that you cannot afford to lose."


	21. Torrenti

**Author's note: **Sorry for the long wait people but here is the new chapter! To my new followers welcome! To the old ones: thanks for sticking with this story! Next chapter our ladies will go to Ireland, so yay there! See p.d for some notes about the chapter if you want, and any questions you have you can ask them or PM them to me!

* * *

"I just don't like her." Jane whispered to Maura, who was in the middle of the kitchen making some coffee for both of them. "I don't like her and I don't trust her."

Maura nodded. "I also don't like her Jane, but it is true that we need her help. Up until now I don't have any evidence to say that she is working for the enemy, so until we do we will have to trust her."

"I still don't feel ok with this. I mean, what are the odds that just as we start to get some answers to our murders Paddy Doyle and Carlota appear and tell us that we need to go to Ireland?"

"So you think that what they are trying to do is take us away from the investigation?" Maura asked surprised.

Jane nodded. "Maybe because we are really close to finding something. I just think it's too much of a coincidence for them to appear now. Why didn't they come sooner? Why not tell us all of this before?" Jane added while moving to the living room. "But are you sure of the validity of the prophecy?"

Maura nodded again. "Pretty sure. I researched about the Oracle and it does say that they have been around since the times of the ancient Greek. Same things we saw: them being surrounded by light, eyes shining and multiple voices speaking at the same time. It has to do with the fact that a spirit, in this case the spirit of Delphi, invades the body of a chosen human being and resides there. Almost like a symbiosis since both parts receive benefits from the union. As you experienced yourself, Carlota has the power to dissipate at will, which I bet can be really helpful."

"So then she definitely couldn't have been the woman murdered at the warehouse?"

"I think Mephisto wasn't aware of her being the Oracle. Her ability as a Bean Neighe helps her further into knowing things about the future, but the ability of the Oracle is completely separated from that."

"So when Mephisto killed the shifter..."

"He was unaware of the fact that Carlota is the Oracle, which makes me suspect that Carlota set that trap up for Mephisto so that he would stop looking for her."

"It." Jane spat angrily. "So then this can work to our advantage."

"I believe it can, but what worries me is that Carlota planned all of this." Maura said while taking two cups and pouring coffee on them. "She wanted to disappear Jane."

"And now she is tagging along with us to Ireland." Jane finished.

"If you two have any questions about my integrity you should just ask them straight to me." Carlota said while sitting on the couch.

The two women were speechless. Jane took her gun out and pointed it at Carlota, who just shrugged.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jane screamed.

"I heard you were talking about me and so I came to answer any questions you may have."

"So you just decided to apparate at Maura's place and answer them while drinking some coffee?" Jane asked sarcastically.

"Your sarcasm is annoying." Carlota said while taking Jane's cup and drinking. "Endearing, but mostly annoying."

"I'm sorry Carlota. but Jane is right. You cannot decide when and where we talk. This is an invasion of our privacy." Maura said politely. "And quite frankly I don't feel comfortable."

"Well, get used to it because during the rest of your quest all you will feel is uncomfortable." Carlota continued while sipping the coffee. "And it's true, I did have to do in the murder of that shifter."

"You had it killed, right?" Jane accused the woman.

Carlota shrugged. "No, I didn't. Mephisto's men were actually looking for me, but Douglas covered up for me so I could escape."

"So you are telling me that a person chose to give their life for you out of thin air? I find that very hard to believe."

"Douglas gave his life for me because it was his duty as guardian of the Oracle." Carlota said angrily.

Maura nodded. "She is telling the truth Jane. Every Oracle has a designated guardian that has sworn to protect the Oracle until taken by death."

"Because of that, the guardians of Oracles have always been shifters." Carlota said. "They can take the shape of any creature which is a very significant aid. Only the highest families have the honor of doing this." she said sadly. "He was a brave and fine gentleman."

Jane noticed the pain in that last statement, and although she hated the woman deeply she did feel sorry for her. "You cared for him, didn't you?"

Carlota nodded. "We were together for 20 long years. And when you have my kind of life, and Douglas's kind of life, it is always a breath of fresh air to know you have a person to count on. Douglas was that for me. Sadly, I couldn't return the favor." she said angrily. "Which is why I want to help you with your quest. Not me as the Oracle of Delphi, but me as Carlota Florenci the Bean Nighe."

Maura nodded and despite herself took Carlota's hands. "The only thing we ask from you is honesty. Help us trust you."

Carlota nodded. "I do owe you some explanations about your past, especially you Jane. I think one way to earn your trust is by telling you what I know."

Maura started to excuse herself but Jane held her hand. "Don't leave. I don't want any secrets between the two of us."

When Maura sat down Carlota took a deep breath. "I had just received the spirit of Delphi and given my first prophecy. It was a prophecy about two children stopping a creature known as Mephisto." she said while staring at the two women. "At the time I didn't know about the creature and how powerful it was, but the prophecy was told to the heads of the two families involved: The Doyle's and the Torrenti's." Carlota continued while looking at Maura. "During that time the head of the Doyle's was Paddy's father, a ruthless man that was more upset about the fact that his favorite son was infatuated with a young woman from Boston."

"My mother." Maura said quietly.

"We never knew who she was and your father has been very careful in protecting her identity." Carlota said sadly. "But when I told the families the prophecy Paddy knew that it was about her newborn child. The Torrenti's were the opposite of the Doyle's, and like the Italian family they were, they were proud of having the child of the prophecy, a young girl named Jane." she said while looking at Jane who was staring deeply at her. "Sadly, that pride was what led to their death. Mephisto was desperate, and during many months it chased and killed most of the Torrenti bloodline, leading to the extinction of the last name. Your parents were the last ones to be found, and when they knew they were ratted out by a member of the family, they gave you to me and asked me to take care of you."

"Why would they give me to you? You are the Oracle." Jane said shocked.

"Because your mother was my sister." Carlota said while staring sadly. "During all this time I have been upset with my gift and with the spirit that lives inside me because it has led to the death of many people I love."

Jane shrugged and looked at Carlota. "So basically you are my aunt?"

Carlota nodded.

"And you still treat me like shit all the time?" Jane said smirkingly. "I may not know much about recently found relatives, but I bet you don't treat them the way you have been treating me."

"I have been doing that because your problem is your pride Jane Rizzoli. That same pride distinctive of the Torrenti's and that led to their death. I don't want you to suffer their same fate." Carlota said sadly. "This type of life has been very hurtful for both families. You two have the chance to put an end to it." Carlota said. "Because the line will continue with the two of you, based on what I heard in the interrogation room."

Maura and Jane nodded, a little embarrassed but excited about the prospect of having a family together. Carlota, who had been watching their interactions and their small and tender demonstrations smiled deeply. _You have no idea how much we have been waiting for you two, _she thought while looking at the two of them comfort each other. When Paddy Doyle found her, something that she deemed was quite impossible to do, she laughed when he told her that he had found the two women of the prophecy and that one of them was her daughter. Carlota had lived many years and seen many people claim to have the power to save the world, and although at first she believed them, the disappointment from each failed try made her become a cynic. Nevertheless, Paddy's reputation and family heirloom obliged her to come to Boston and meet the two women, the identity of the second one kept a secret from Paddy as leverage, but in reality an incentive to the woman's curiosity. The surprise was huge when she saw the same Jane Rizzoli that she had tried to so hard to hide and protect stare deeply at her, analyzing and trying to make if she was a friend or foe. She was not going to lie, she was angry at herself, for her failure as a keeper and also at Jane for being so willing to risk her well being for the love of a woman. She reacted badly and crossed the woman, who just like a Torrenti, passionately showed her dislike towards her. What her sister saw in Lucca Torrenti was a mystery to her, but she could appreciate that Jane was a woman of character and protectiveness. The woman would do anything for the people she loved, a very endearing but dangerous trait in their world. She suspected Mephisto was aware of this and was going to use it against the woman, who clutched to Paddy's daughter as if they were glued together. _Too much love only will hurt you dear child, _she whispered to herself, and turning her gaze towards Maura Doyle she expected to see a hint of boredom or lack of care, being met instead by total devotion and love. In her eyes Carlota saw that Maura Doyle was just as madly in love with Jane and that she would do anything for her, even give her own life and dreams to make Jane's happen. This only reconfirmed that the two women were meant to be together and finish this quest as Rizzoli and Isles. She liked the sound of it, and again smiled to herself before focusing again on what she came to tell the two women.

"There is something else." she said while looking at Jane. "Mephisto is evil and it will use your fears against you. It will use what you love most." Carlota saw that the two women stared at each other and grabbed their hands out of inertia. "It will come after you and your loved ones."

"Ma, Frankie and Tommy." Jane whispered while looking at Carlota, who nodded.

"It has done it before, so I don't think it will not use it again. It will want to break you both and take what you love so you act recklessly. Do not let it do that."

"But how?" Maura said. "Maybe we can ask Korsak and Frost to put surveilance or relocate them for a while.

Jane shook her hand. "I think I know what Carlota means." Jane stared sadly at the ground. "She means that we have to say goodbye."

"Until you eliminate Mephisto." Carlota added. "And only for their safety."

"But how would that help? He already knows we love our families." Maura said quietly, not hoping to step under any boundary with her including herself in Jane's family.

Jane smiled and nodded, approving and encouraging Maura to think of her family as theirs, knowing that when all of this ended she was going to make it official. "I can also see Maura's point there."

"There is an ability that Mephisto has." Carlota said. "And that many thought it was a myth because no one has lived long enough to confirm or deny its existence. It's a draining ability."

Maura gasped. "I have read about this in ancient books. A draining ability lets you take the good memories of a person and use them as energy for yourself, leaving the victim with only the bad things that have happened to them."

"But why don't they run away?" Jane asked surprised.

"Because the creature that has the draining ability releases a toxic that acts as an hallucinogenic that makes the victim see the thing that scares them the most. They basically freeze because of fear." Maura finished sadly.

Jane just looked speechless at Carlota, who confirmed what Maura said. "Which is why we need to keep them and locked away from your memories, so that it doesn't use them against you. It already has enough leverage with the way you feel about each other."

"So then we have to live unhappily?" Jane asked surprised. "Because that is the only solution I can find."

"No." Carlota said. "But keep your families away from its gaze. It already knows about the way you two feel, so no point there in keeping it hidden. But what it doesn't know is who and where your family is. Do not give him the opportunity to exploit this against you." Carlota finished fervently. "The reason why Mephisto is able to locate victims efficiently is because of this ability."

Jane and Maura nodded, knowing that Carlota was right. The last thing the both of them wanted was to put their family in danger. Jane exhaled and stood up, quietly excusing herself and making her way to Maura's bedroom. She had heard enough for the day and wanted to curl up against Maura and just forget everything until tomorrow. Maura knew Jane's intentions, and feeling herself sad from what she learned about her own family, she also stood up while smiling sadly at Carlota.

"Thank you for telling us the truth, and if you want you can spend the night in the guestroom. I hope you don't mind if Jane and I retire for the evening. We have a lot of things to talk about and discuss."

Carlota nodded and stood up too, making her way to the door. "I couldn't impose. But please tell Jane that I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Maura asked curiously.

"For not being there when she needed me."

* * *

**p.d:** Chapter 21 done! Can't believe how far I have gone into this story and most of it is because of your sweet and encouraging comments! Some notes about the chapter.

1. Carlota is nicer than what you all thought! I know, a surprise since I made her be a bitch when I introduced her, but she is going to become an important asset to the girls in future chapters, and as you all know well enough, Jane needs to trust someone in order to let them help.

2. A little background on Jane's family and who they were is also revealed. I know, Jane has suffered a lot but luckily she got the Rizzoli's who truly love her.

3. We learn about Maura's mother, and a small spoiler, won't be the last time we do, reason why I kept the description to a minimal.


	22. See you in Ireland

**Author's note: CHAPTER UPDATED**

This author's note will be a little bigger than the ones I usually write. As usual I got very nice reviews from all of you about chapter 22, and to know how much you enjoy the story and what I write makes me want to continue writing it. Nevertheless, there was one review that said that the chapter was not clear, lacked the usual depth that my others chapters had, and that it led to many confusing things. Of course, it's impossible not to be upset about such things. This meant that I read the chapter again. While reading it I realized that the person that left me the comment was completely right: The chapter was confusing and there were some very clear grammatical as well as timeline mistakes. I don't have a beta reader (if that is even the name) for this story (I never had enough followers and reviews that required me to do one), so if someone would like to be a beta to this story then please PM me :) Second, english is not my native language, but I will admit that I have been speaking it since I was 4 years old. So, based on all of these things I decided to rewrite chapter 22. I apologize for the ones that read it before, but in my humble opinion, I believe I incorporated and explained things better than in my previous version of the chapter.

Thank you for all your reviews and for keeping up with the story! Again, if you are new to the story, welcome! For the ones that have been reviewing since chapter 1, thank you for your support! :)

* * *

After getting some help from Cavanaugh and Korsak, Jane and Maura were able to make their trip to Ireland become 'official' Boston PD business, which meant that they were going as consultants. She wasn't happy about the lie, but knew that it was necessary. Also, their plane was leaving tomorrow night, which meant that they had to go home and pack their stuff, which was something that she dreaded to do. Nevertheless, watching Maura be all excited about the trip and possible sightseeing was adorable and managed to make her smile. Jane decided to drive the two of them first to her apartment; because she knew that Maura was going to take longer to pack than her. Making that argument to Maura, the both of them agreed that it was better to go to Jane's apartment first, grab her things, quickly go to Maura's and the next day, a few hours before their flight left, go to Angela's to say goodbye. Jane argued that it was better to leave the goodbye for last because that way Angela would have no time to find the truth. Still, Jane's real motives for delaying their trip to her childhood home were far simpler than that: she was dreading that moment because she was scared of facing her what she could tell her. Nevertheless, Jane knew that she had to go because the whole point of making the trip official was so that Angela and the Rizzoli's were unaware of its true motives. Although Jane didn't want to admit it, she was still suspecting of her mother's role and what she could know about her true origins. She just found it hard to accept and believe that her mother could be so naive to not realize that Jane didn't belong in the category of 'normal people'. True, she admired her mother and was thankful for what she did, but there was one part of her that didn't allow her to completely forgive the woman. When she demanded answers, Jane had been expecting peace and calm: She expected the truth to set her free. Nevertheless, reality was a bitch, and instead of bringing her closure, the truth had made things more complicated for Jane and her relationship with her family. Without wanting to, Jane closed herself and stopped calling her mother like she used to. Her interactions with her brothers were also hard and most of the time she was making excuses so she wouldn't stay for long. It was hard, and she hated herself for putting her family through this unexpected coldness. But the one thing that you couldn't do to Jane Rizzoli was break her trust. And in a very big way, not mattering if it was willing or unwillingly, her family had just done that.

Maura could see the way Jane was behaving, how she was avoiding her family and any kind of contact with them. The saddest part of all of this is that she understood and in a way supported Jane's reaction. It was completely natural and expected of her to behave this way. Many people said that once the truth is out, things automatically got better. She found out this was false the moment her parents revealed to her that she was adopted. It had been hard to be odd kid among her peers, and to add to it, the smartest one of the class. So, the morning her parents came to her room and told her of her adoption, Maura felt her first disappointment: During many years she tried to be an Isles and do what the Isles did; which meant being classy, sophisticated and very educated. She did all of these things, but when she found science and dissecting frogs be more interesting than going to one of her mother's expositions, she realized that the life her parents had was never going to fit her. Maybe this, along with their constant absence, made Maura decide to look for her biological parents before starting college, which turned out to be a very frustrating journey. Decided, she went back to college and finished her pre-med major, immediately going to Harvard for her doctorate and finally choosing pathology as her M.D. She never looked back since that day, and sadly, never spent more than a few days a year in the same room as her parents. They never seemed to mind and she grew accustomed to their coldness and disappointment.

So yes, Maura understood and supported Jane's decision because she did the exact same thing when she found out the truth about her origins. Did she want for Jane to experience the loneliness and sadness of choosing to not forgive? No, she loved Jane too much, and already knowing how Jane would react, Maura looked up to Jane and saw her staring at Bass.

"Did you ever wish to be a turtle?" Jane asked while looking at Bass. "They have to only worry about eating and sleeping."

"Tortoise. And Bass also walks around the house." Maura said defensively.

"Maur, he is a turtle, which means that walking around the house probably takes him a whole week."

"It is a tortoise." Maura corrected Jane again.

"I hate it when you correct me." Jane said annoyed.

"I hate it when you forget mister pronoun." she laughed at Jane. "But I also hate it when you don't tell me what you are feeling."

Jane smiled softly at Maura. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, no movement of the outer orbicularis oculi pars lateralis." Maura said seriously. "You are not happy Jane."

Jane exhaled. "I don't know what to do."

"About your mother?" Maura asked quietly.

Jane nodded. "What did you do? When you found out?"

"I already told you." Maura started to say.

"I know what you did." Jane said impatiently.

"Then what do you want to know?"

"Do you regret it?" Jane whispered. "Do you regret leaving your family?"

"Every day." Maura said simply. "And my parents weren't as invested as your mother or brothers." Maura continued sadly.

"I know what I'm supposed to do, and I'm ready to do it." Jane said while staring at Maura deeply. "But I don't know if I will feel like coming back after we get Mephisto. Things will never be the same."

"Things were meant to change as soon as you joined the Special Homicide Unit." Maura said while smiling softly. "And I think you joined the unit because you were a little bored of how your life was going."

Jane smiled softly. "I guess you have that right. But still, I never expected the change to reach my home, my family." she finished sadly.

"This may sound a little selfish, but I'm so happy you decided to join the unit. As I told you before, my life before you was so empty, so ordinary and rutinary that as soon as I finished work I went home and slept. I had no contact with people and although I thought I didn't mind, I now realize that before you I had nothing." Maura admitted while looking to the ceiling. "I love you so much, and I don't want you to make the same mistakes that I did. I was lucky." she added when she saw Jane trying to kiss her. "I was lucky because I found you, but I don't want you to experience what I experienced. I don't want you to feel regret."

Jane smiled sadly, understanding the things that Maura had to go through, all by herself, and still managed to become such a loving and wonderful person.

"I don't want to feel regret but I also don't like this feeling of falseness." Jane admitted. "I can't look at my mother's eyes. I can't because I think she is lying to me every single time we talk. What kind of person suspects that of her own mother?"

Maura took Jane's hand. "The one that just found out that her life wasn't what how she thought it was."

"What am I going to do?" Jane finally cried while letting herself be hugged by Maura.

"You are going to go to your mother's place and tell her about the trip." Maura said while stroking Jane's hair. "And on the trip you will have time to think about your future with your family. You don't have to make that decision today." Maura finished while kissing Jane on her forehead.

"About that." Jane started to say. "How comfortable do you feel about telling my mom about our trip?"

"What do you mean?" Maura asked curiously.

Jane smirked a little, remembering the time she learned that Maura was incapable of lying. "That I had to shoot my leg so you would be able to lie to the shooter."

Maura looked guiltily at her. "You didn't give me enough time to prepare."

Jane just huffed. "So then you won't break into hives when I tell her that we are leaving to Ireland?"

Maura smirked. "I won't if I'm not telling the lie."

"Good." Jane finally said. "I suggest we get a good sleep because tomorrow will be a crazy day." she finished, not even suspecting how right she would be.

* * *

_I can do this, _she thought while stepping on the break. _I have to do this, _she told herself again for the fifth time. _If not me, then who?, _she asked herself while staring at the house. _I don't want to break her heart, but if I don't then she won't be safe;_ she continued rambling while turning the car off. _For my family..._

Jane took a deep breath, quickly turning heading out and going to the passenger side so she could help Maura get out. She hadn't been at her mother's house since she found out she was adopted, and to now come to say goodbye was something really painful to do. Thankfully Maura saw her sadness and insisted on coming with her, because now she wasn't sure of being capable of leaving them all behind. She loved her family and depended too much on them, especially her mother.

"I don't know if I can do this." Jane whispered while looking at the door without knocking. "I don't know if I can say goodbye without knowing if it will really be goodbye."

Maura sadly nodded. "I understand Jane. It's hard to let go."

Jane rang the bell. "But necessary to protect them." she said while the door was immediately opened by Angela.

"Janie!" she heard her mother tell her while quickly going to hug her.

"Angela." Jane said while awkwardly returning the hug.

"So you still refuse to call me mother?" Angela asked heartbroken.

"I'm sorry Angel, mother." Jane said while making way for Maura to get inside the house.

"Maura darling, how have you been?"

"Very well, thank you for asking." Maura said while kissing Angela on the cheek softly.

"Janie hasn't brought you since that dinner." Angela pouted. "We have missed both of you during Rizzoli Sunday."

"Ange, mother." Jane interrupted her mother. "I came to talk to you because we are leaving the country for a while."

Angela looked surprised at the two of them.

"We are going to Ireland." Maura said excitedly.

Jane looked surprised at her lover, not understanding how Maura could be that excited about the trip.

"How come?" Angela asked. "I heard some rumors around the cafe of you leaving, but didn't think of them as more than that."

Jane spoke, hoping that way Maura wouldn't blow their cover. "The police in Ireland asked us for a consult. They have a very similar case like the ones we have had here in Boston, and since the Boston PD has friends in Ireland, we were asked to come and check what they have." Jane said quietly, and in a way truthfully because she wasn't lying.

"And when will you be back?" Angela asked carefully.

"We are not sure yet." Maura said quietly. "But it will be a while."

"Well, I guess that's why they have telephones and computers." Angela said excitedly. "You will send pictures, right? And oh, go to a real Irish bar, you know Irish people and the leprechaun and pot of gold." Angela continued rambling. "...and I wonder if they are small or..."

"Just stop." Jane said exasperated. "We are not going on a city-sight tour, we are going to work on a police investigation. There will be no time for going sightseeing or talking on computers." she screamed the last part.

"Jane..." Maura said carefully.

"No Maura." Jane said while raising her hands. "I'm sick of my mother trying to cover the sun with a finger and hope that things stay all right."

"Janie." Angela started to say.

"No mother. Please, do not try to contact me when we are in Ireland. I want to think about the things I have learned and this sort of 'trip' is a good opportunity to do so. I'm not telling you that I won't come back." Jane added when she saw her mother crying. "But I do need to separate from you and the family for a while."

Maura instantly felt bad for Jane. She could see that Jane had her poker-face on, which meant that she was saying all of those things to her mother because she knew they were the only way that there would be no questions asked: By breaking Angela's heart, Jane was making sure that they wouldn't be chased or looked by Mephisto. It was noble, but sad. This meant that Jane made her decision, and that decision included distancing herself from her loved ones. Before Maura even noticed, Jane was starting to make her way towards the door, leaving a teary eyed Angela behind and screaming for forgiveness. Maura followed Jane quietly, and after nodding her goodbye to Angela, she also left Jane's childhood home and went inside the car. When she did, she saw Jane closing her eyes and grabbing the steering wheel tightly.

"I'm a horrible, horrible human being." Jane said while crying. "Did you hear what I just told the one person that accepted and took care of me when no one else did? Even if I don't trust her, I can still acknowledge what she did for me."

"You are doing this so they are protected." Maura said while making Jane look at her. "All the things that you told your mother, even if you felt they were true, they were said so that she could stay safe."

"But she doesn't know that." Jane screamed. "My mother thinks I hate her when the reality is the complete opposite. Even if I'm incapable of trusting her, I still love my mother and my family very much." she whispered the last part.

Maura stayed silent for a while, thinking what Jane needed from her right now. Words were not soothing her, and reasoning was not going to help either. She had a limited number of options and possibilities that she could follow. After silently deciding, and hoping that she chose the right thing to do, Maura grabbed Jane's face and kissed her fiercely, not caring about the small space or Jane's muffled words. It took a couple of seconds for Jane to respond to the kiss, but soon enough the both of them were frantically tasting each other mouths.

Maura was the first one that separated when she felt out of breath. "Is this ok?" she asked Jane while kissing her tears away. "Please, tell me what you need."

Jane smiled sadly at Maura and kissed her again, but this time softly, lovingly. "I need you."

Maura nodded and kissed her cheeks. "You already have me. You will always have me."

Instead of answering Jane kept on crying while sitting in the car. Her emotions were too overwhelming. It was too hard to think about what she just did. She was heartbroken and Maura realized this too

"No judgment." Maura said while kissing her cheeks. "No judgment at all." she repeated.

"Maur." Jane said quietly.

"Yes Jane?"

"Can we go home for a while?" she whispered sadly.

Maura nodded. "We have to be at the airport in three hours. Since we packed everything before going to your mother's place, I don't think we will have a problem with time. Do you want me to go to your apartment?"

"No. Your place." Jane said while covering her eyes.

Maura nodded, and after changing seats with Jane, Maura started to make her way back to Beacon Hill. She didn't fail to notice that Jane considered her place as her home, and although she felt sad after Jane's talk with her mother, Maura's heart felt warm and fuzzy. _She considers my apartment her home, _she thought while going through the familiar streets of Boston. _Jane considers my place her home, _she told herself again, not quite believing it. _Does this mean that she wants more? Now it's not the time to think these things, _she scolded herself while glancing at Jane, who had stopped crying and was just staring at the road. _I promise that once we get out of this I will ask her to marry me, _Maura told herself while grabbing the steering wheel tightly. _I will marry Jane Rizzoli. I will, _she reverently kept on chanting on her mind. _Once this is over, I promise I will, _Maura finally stated while holding Jane's hand and squeezing it tightly. _I will make you happy, _she meant to say with her eyes, and after gazing at Jane's eyes she saw the hint of a smile appearing on her lips.

_Wait, why is that car in Maura's parkway? _Jane thought while immediately taking her gun out and telling Maura do stop the car.

"What is wrong?" Maura asked while turning the lights off and taking her own gun out of her purse.

"Does that car look familiar to you?" she asked while pointing to the black sedan.

"No." she whispered.

Jane opened the passenger door and made her way out of the car, carefully lowering herself so that the door could cover her. She took out her cell phone and texted Korsak.

"Jane, call for backup." Maura whispered while moving around the car to stand next to her.

"Already did Maura. They are 10 minutes away." Jane whispered back. "And I don't plan on letting the perp that is inside your house get away."

"We are not letting him get away." Maura emphasized.

"It could be dangerous." Jane tried again to dissuade Maura.

"You are not going solo. It's either with me or nothing." Maura said firmly. "Besides, you know my aim score is 9 out of 10."

Jane smiled and started to move forward, pointing to Maura where she was supposed to be standing. "That's my girl."

Maura also smiled, but then her grew all serious while pointing her gun ahead and Jane did the same.

"Boston PD, now put your hands in the air or I will fucking shoot you." Jane screamed.

"Language." Maura scolded Jane without thinking. "Sorry, nerves." she added when she saw Jane look surprised at her.

"Don't shoot." they heard a deep voice. "We have the upper hand." it added.

"Jane." Maura said while pointing to her chest where there were 3 red dots.

Jane saw that Maura also had dots on her chest and immediately lowered the gun.

"Who sent you?" Jane spat despite the fear she was feeling. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You are not? Well you should be based on the fact that I have six snipers ready to take aim at both of you."

_6 snipers, that's not good news, _Jane thought to herself while trying to think of some way to keep them distracted until back-up came. It had been already four minutes since she made the call to dispatch. 6 more minutes of keeping them distracted. The odds weren't in their favor.

"I think it's time you stop pointing your guns at us and let us go." Maura said peacefully.

The man laughed. "Is she serious? Are you deaf, or blind for that matter?"

Maura smiled back. "I'm not. But I'm pretty sure that Paddy Doyle won't be too happy when he finds out that you just killed her daughter and her daughter's lover."

"What are you doing?" Jane whispered desperately to Maura. "We have to keep your identity a secret."

"Trust me." Maura whispered back.

"You two stop talking." The man said loudly, a hint of fear in his voice. "How do we know that you are not messing with us? Paddy never had a child."

"I guess you won't know unless you end up doing something that you may regret in the future." Maura said calmly.

Jane saw that the man was clearly conflicted about his choice, and this made her want to pat Maura in the back and give her all the possible compliments: Maura was stalling and doing a wonderful job at it.

"I think you should just lower the guns and go." Jane said calmly.

The man, to show to his men that he had the power and not the two women, pointed his gun at Maura, which made Jane quickly stand in the way and position herself in the middle of the two of them. Luckily, and Jane doesn't know how, no one shot at her.

"Move." the man said. "Or I will make this bullet go through you and her."

Jane refused. The man angrily loaded the gun. "Move!"

Jane again refused.

"Jane, please move." Maura whispered while the tears were falling.

"Listen to your girlfriend and move!" the man screamed.

Jane again refused. "Sorry Maura, but I won't move." she said bravely. "You will just have to go ahead and shoot me." Jane said to the man.

The man was putting his finger around the gun to shoot when they heard the sound of police sirens blaring the streets. The man instantly flinched and quickly ordered his men to retrieve and move to the cars. He took one last look at the women, but before leaving he turned around and faced them again.

"Looking forward to seeing you in Ireland."

Jane instantly got up and jumped towards the man, making him fall to the ground in an action that surprised both. Maura flinched and stood up too, looking in the dark for the guns that they threw earlier when they were captured. On the other side, Jane was still fighting with the man, trying her hardest to keep him to stay until back-up came.

"Let me go fucking dyke." the man spat at her while kicking her in the guts. "Let me go!"

"No chance asshole." Jane whispered while kicking his head with her punch. "You are not going anywhere because you pointed a gun and threatened to kill my girlfriend right in front of me." Jane said angrily while getting punched again.

What Jane wasn't expecting was the man to incapacitate her by planting a good kick in her groins. Taking the upper hand, the man stood up slowly, not in complete control of her body. When he noticed that Jane was still on the floor he laughed.

"Well, I guess I will get the chance to kill you at least." he said while getting ready to put her foot on Jane's head and squeeze.

"I think you should do just as she told you." Maura said angrily while pointing Jane's gun at him. "The probability of you making it out of this situation alive is of 3%. If I were you I wouldn't take my chances."

The man looked angrily at the two women, but noticing that he had been left alone by his men, he set himself on his knees. Maura lowered her high heel shoe on his back and made him face the ground. "Now don't you even think about moving." she spat angrily.

"He will come to get you." the man continued saying while laughing. "He will kill both of you and rule the world."

Maura squeezed her foot on the man's back, making him scream in pain. "Who sent you?!"

"I thought that by now you would know."

"Was it Paddy?" Maura spat angrily. "Was it Mephisto?" she continued to ask when the man decided to shut up. "Answer me!" she screamed while planting her foot deeper into the man.

"Dr. Isles." she finally heard Korsak's voice from behind. "Are you two alright?" he continued to say while looking at the scene. "You can let him go now Dr. Isles, we got him."

Maura instantly lowered her gun, and took her foot out. She was a little surprised by her roughness with the man, but knowing he almost killed Jane made his pain be rewarding. _Jane. _"Where is Jane?!" she asked frantically while looking around Korsak. "Where is Jane?!"

"Maur, I'm here." Jane said while slowly making her way towards Maura. Frost had helped her get up from the floor. "Can you tell this guy to leave me alone?!" she pointed at the EMT who was trying to get her cuts clean.

"I'm a doctor, I can take care of her." Maura whispered to the man. He nodded and left the two women alone. "Thank God." Maura said while kissing Jane reverently. "When you jumped at the man I thought you were going to..." she couldn't finish because Jane was kissing her again.

"I'm sorry Maur." Jane said while hugging her deeply. "When he tried to get to you, I knew I had to do something. I know it was stupid but at least we got him. We got a real lead."

"Does this mean we are not going to Ireland anymore?" Maura asked Korsak.

"You are still taking your flight, that is if you are good enough to travel." Korsak asked Maura who nodded. "Frost and I will stay and interrogate your suspect."

"I think he works for Mephisto." Maura continued. "I think Mephisto hired him so he could deliver a message."

"What message?" Jane was afraid of asking.

"He said 'I'll be seeing you in Ireland.'" Maura whispered.

"It. And it won't terrorize us. We have the upper hand because we captured the leader of the gang." Jane was mostly telling herself. "

"About that." they heard Frost say while making his way to the three of them. "I have some bad news." he looked somberly at Jane and Maura. "The man that you captured." he started to say quietly. "He died."

"What do you mean he died?!" Jane screamed angrily at him.

"I mean he died Jane. He died right in front of me."

* * *

**P.d: **

1. So on this version of the chapter I go deeper into the feelings of Jane and Maura, and how they each feel about the other. I also do a better job at following a timeline of two days from where the girls first talk to Korsak and Cavanaugh to the day where they are meant to travel to Ireland and on their way back to Maura's place they are held hostage.

2. Next chapter the girl will be in Ireland! I promise! And don't worry, I will explain what happened to the man and why they were sent to capture the girls.

3. Jane loves Angela very much, but as we have seen on the show, one thing that Jane values very deeply is trust. I wanted the Jane from my story be the same way. Some may argue that it doesn't make sense for Jane to feel all guilty about lying to Angela, specially because Angela did the same. Nevertheless, remember that Jane loves Angela deeply. One can love a person and still not trust the person, which is what is going on with Jane now.

4. Sooo, Maura said that she wants to marry Jane. I know, very big step since they still haven't even moved together. Still, I think that their relationship is already so deep and special that they are allowed to skip some steps (as I said in previous chapters, their connection is deeper than the one of a normal couple).


	23. About Chapter 22

Because of a suggestion from a reader, and after reading the chapter myself, I realized that chapter 22 was not one of my best chapters. Feeling that I could do a better job, I rewrote the whole chapter and posted it again. Sorry for posting the chapter without feeling truly sure about it. I wrote this on the A/N, but based on the success that this story is having, I was wondering if someone would be willing to be a beta reader (I don't know if that's how it's called)? If you are interested please PM me :)

Kudos,

tititenis


	24. Up in the Air

**Author's note: **After a little wait here is chapter 23! I'm sorry I took this long but midterms and hws were demanding! I know I said I would take the characters to Ireland in this chapter, and I did to it, but the plane talk turned out to be longer than expected, reason why I divided the chapter in 2 part. Now, for sure the chapter of the girls in Ireland will be updated tomorrow or saturday! Thanks for the support and for the reviews. For the new readers, welcome! For the ones that have stuck and have been reviewing this story since the beginning, thank you!

Btw, next chapter will be reviewed by a beta before being uploaded, so because of this it may take a little longer for me to post chapters.

* * *

The moment Jane saw Maura for the first time she knew that she was wealthy. Although Jane wasn't a fashionista, she knew about expensive clothes when she saw them. When she saw Maura's house a few weeks later she was completely sure that Maura was wealthy. Nevertheless, the moment Jane saw the big airplane that was waiting for them in a private rail of Logan International Airport she realized that Maura was _extremely _wealthy. If it weren't for the circumstances in which they left Boston, Jane would have been completely intimidated by all of it.

"I don't think Boston PD has the money to pay for this." Jane said amused.

Maura shrugged. "They didn't pay for it."

"Maura." Jane complained. "You cannot pay for these things. I mean, enough payment with giving our lives so we can save the world."

"I didn't pay for it either."

"Then who the hell got us this plane?"

"I did." Maura said while moving her bag and making her way to the stairs of the plane.

Jane started to run after her with her small duffel bag. "So are you telling me that this plane got here out of nowhere and we are just stepping inside of it?"

Maura looked at Jane amusedly. "No Jane. This jet is here because it's mine."

"You have a private jet?!" Jane screamed. "You are shitting me."

"Language." Maura scolded Jane. "And it was my parents." she added quietly. "A few days ago my lawyer contacted me. She heard about my mother's passing and told me about her will."

Jane stayed quiet, knowing how hard it was for Maura to talk about her parents.

"She left everything to me: The management of the foundation, the houses, the art galleries, everything." Maura continued while stopping at the top of the stairs to take a deep breath.

"What do you plan to do?" Jane asked, suddenly afraid of Maura's answer and what that could mean to their relationship. As Jane saw things, she had nothing to offer to Maura. "Are you going to leave Boston?" she bravely asked.

Maura looked surprised at Jane. "Of course not. I love Boston. I love my house, I love my job, I have friends and I have you there." she added quietly. "I'm a little embarrassed to admit it, but now I can't see myself or my immediate future without you in it."

Jane released the breath that she had been holding during Maura's answer and immediately went to kiss her deeply. "Don't be embarrassed because I feel the same way. I love you and I will help you in any way I can." she continued while grabbing Maura's hand and squeezing it. "Although, there is one condition."

"Anything." Maura blurted.

"Keep the jet." she said while running inside.

Maura giggled and soon enough found herself running too, her carry-on bag slowing her down a little. When made it to the end of the jet she saw Jane lying on the bed and smiling like a child who just discovered Christmas.

"Are our accommodations of your approval?" Maura asked amused.

"Now I know that this plane wasn't bought or booked by the Boston PD." Jane said sarcastically. "This is amazing."

"Welcome ladies." a man said while making his way to the center of the corridor. "The captain told me to inform you that our flight to Ireland will take 6 hours and 30 minutes." he continued to say while pouring them champagne. "After the seatbelt sign is turned off you are free to move around the aircraft, but nevertheless turbulences are unexpected so do be cautious. We have a small staff that will bring you dinner, breakfast and lunch over the course of the trip when you are ready. My name is Thomas and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." he finished while looking at Maura.

Maura nodded. "Thank you Thomas. You can let the captain know that we are ready for take-off."

"Will do Dr. Isles." he told her while smiling.

During the whole conversation Jane was distracted by looking at the many cool features that the plane had, which included set of speakers, unlimited snack bar, shower, room with another bed, a play station 4, a movie room, a small Jacuzzi, wireless internet, unlimited selection of movies and channels and massage chairs.

"This jet is like a mansion." Jane said more to herself.

Maura nodded. "My parents were very extravagant with their tastes and ways of life."

"You think?" Jane asked amused. "Why did you decide to leave this kind of life?" Jane suddenly asked. "I mean, you had and have everything you could wish for."

"Because the one thing you don't have here is companionship. The people that live this kind of life, and the ones that I used to know before moving to Boston, had everything they could ever wish for but still felt quite miserable. Money can't but love."

Jane nodded and grabbed Maura's hand. "Lucky for me you decided to put up with us nut-balls ."

"And why is that?"

"Because if you would have stayed in that world we would have probably never met." Jane said while smiling.

"You know sometimes you can be such a romantic." Maura said sweetly.

"I do have my moments." Jane smiled. "But I'll deny I said it."

"You will?" Maura asked while trying to sound sad.

"No, of course not." Jane immediately said, believing she had made Maura feel sad. "I was just joking Maur." she stopped talking when she saw Maura laughing. "You were pretending to be upset!"

Maura kept on laughing. "So that you know how it feels like to be on the other side of the joke."

Jane looked at Maura surprised. "Dr. Isles! The nerve."

Maura was going to answer Jane but then the airplane started to move forward. Jane yelped at the surprise and grabbed the edge of the bed.

"I guess that is our cue to go to our seats and put our seatbelts on." Maura said calmly.

Jane nodded softly, slowly making her way next to Maura and closing her eyes when the plane started to move. Maura immediately noticed this.

"Jane, are you afraid of flying?" she asked softly.

"You just go straight to the point." Jane answered quietly. "And yes, I am not so fond of flying. You know, I think this is the fifth time, during my whole life, that I have been inside a plane." she added shyly.

"You never told me before." Maura said while grabbing her hand. "We could have talked about it, prepare some sort of distractions."

Jane smiled despite herself, and in a very bold move she took her hand and swiftly located in on top of Maura's breast. Maura jumped in anticipation. "I think I can find something to distract us for a while." she added seductively.

"Janeee." Maura moaned while feeling Jane's hand cupping her breast and caressing it sweetly. "We are inside a plane."

"You said that we were completely alone, right?" Jane said while kissing Maura's neck and making her hiss in total pleasure. "And that the crew will only come if called, correct?" she added while biting Maura's soft spot and then licking it.

"Yes." Maura moaned deeply.

"Unless you want me stop." Jane suddenly said, creating some distance between aura and her.

"Don't you dare stop now!" Maura said desperately while taking her seatbelt off and putting herself on top of Jane, immediately creating friction.

Jane was surprised, and completely aroused, by Maura's attack. "Can we take already our seatbelt off?" she asked dumbly while kissing Maura and taking her hands under Maura's shirt.

"Don'tknowdon'tcare." Maura mumbled while kissing Jane's lips and moving her tongue around it.

Jane was so focused on the sensations that she was getting from her close contact with Maura that against her fear of heights, which see knew was more than just a normal scare for planes, she took her seatbelt off and stood up swiftly with Maura on top of her, making Maura moan deeply because of the sudden movement.

Maura was growing with excitement, realizing where Jane was going to as soon as she took them up from their seats. Kissing her again she felt herself being carefully laid on the bed while her skirt was carefully removed. Without any kind of objection, and enjoying the tenderness with which Jane was taking her clothes off, Maura felt Jane's kisses along her back where the zipper to the skirt had been. Between sweet bites and what she suspected would be future hickeys, Maura was in a state of total bliss and arousal.

Jane was kissing every part of Maura, every part of her body being attended and taken care off before moving to any open available space. She quickly moved her body up, but not before teasing Maura's tights and planting wet kisses on the sides.

"Janeeee." Maura said again, feeling herself completely wet and worked up because of Jane's demonstrations. "That feels so good."

"Nothing but the best for the best." Jane whispered in Maura's ear and licked it softly. "Feeling you like this, knowing that it is because of me, it's intoxicating."

Maura's breath hitched. _Intoxicating, _she thought. The word, and Jane's way of saying the word made her body spam suddenly. "Jane, I'm so close." she said deeply. "Please."

"Not yet." Jane said while slowing her attack to Maura's neck and opening her blouse. She saw that Maura was wearing a black satin bra, and taking her hands behind her back she unclasped it, immediately turning her attention to Maura's breast and kissing and sucking them with love. If Jane kept on kissing her like that, and she did nothing to distract herself from her arousal, she knew that she was going to unravel before Jane even focused on her lower part.

Maura could not allow that, and making a bold move that set Jane backwards, Maura took the reins and took Jane's shirt off in one big move, breaking all the bottoms of the shirt and completely running it. The action turned Jane on so much that she felt herself make a guttural sound that rumbled in Maura's ear. The sound of arousal made Maura yank Jane's pants down, panty included, and in mere minutes the two of them were completely naked, staring deeply at each other with hunger in their eyes.

"Maura."

"Jane."

The two said at the same time while collapsing with each other and kissing fiercely. Hands and lips were everywhere, marking and branding the other while whispering promises of love to each other. It had been a while since they have been intimate, the sudden deaths and attacks experienced by them taking a toll on their relationship. Maura was the first one to be on the verge of release, and Jane realizing this lowered herself so she could put her tongue inside Maura's.

"Cunnilingus." Jane moaned while kissing Maura everywhere and sucking the essence of Maura.

When Maura heard Jane speak all scientific she knew it was the sexiest thing that she had ever heard. Desperately craving for release, Maura pushed Jane's head deeper and Jane complied. It took a few minutes, and the addition of two fingers, to make Maura unravel completely, and with so much strength that a whole new set of fluids came down from Maura and into Jane's mouth, who greedily got them all.

"Maura." Jane exclaimed completely aroused. "That was..."

"Wonderful." she heard Maura murmur softly. "What I just felt was so..."

"Deep." Jane finished for her, the throbbing between her legs growing by the minute.

Maura smiled softly, and deciding that it was about time to return the favor, she positioned herself on top of Jane and attacked her breasts.

"Mauraaaa." Jane purred. "Don't stop."

"Wasn't planning on it." she said while accentuating the action by putting two fingers inside of Jane and making her yelp.

"Right there, please." Jane was begging while moving her pelvis up and down, meeting Maura's strokes and trying to make her hand move deeper inside of her. "I'm so so close."

"Cum for me." Maura whispered while biting Jane's ear. "I want to see you come."

That last statement was the drawing straw for Jane, and after a deep guttural scream felt her orgasm make way. "Maura, Maura." she chanted while coming down.

They stayed in the bed for hours, hugging and kissing each other. Jane wasn't sure if the crew heard them or realized what they were doing, but when she went inside the bathroom to take a shower and minutes later finished it, she saw Maura talking with Thomas.

"Jane." Maura said, looking at her clothes and approving of them. "Thomas is going to bring breakfast soon." she said while smiling and taking her hand.

Jane nodded and looked a little embarrassed at the man, who did nothing more than be professional and smile warmly. "I wonder if he realizes what we were doing here?"

"If he did we won't know a thing because he is very professional." Maura said absently. "Which reminds me that they will be soon doing the autopsy of the man you captured yesterday."

"Who is doing the autopsy again?" Jane asked while getting her eggs from Thomas and smiling brightly at him, thankful for the food and not realizing how hungry she truly was.

"Dr. Pike." Maura spat the word as venom. "And I hate that he is going to do it. The man is completely incompetent."

"He is far worse than that." Jane uttered with her mouth full. "Is criminalist Chang going to be there examining and keeping him at ease?"

"Along with Sergeant Korsak and Detective Frost." Maura said while eating her fruits. "That was the only way I could be convinced of getting on this plane."

"The guy's a joke." Jane said upset. "And quite capable of contaminating and destroying any kind of leads that we may get from the body." she added preoccupied. "Maura, this jet has WIFI, correct?"

"Yes, and a very fast one if I may say so."

"I'm going to call Frost and tell him to set a connection so that we can see the autopsy." Jane said while taking her phone out and texting Frost.

"What a wonderful idea." Maura said happily.

Jane nodded and closed the phone. "Take your computer out and turn it on, Pike already started the autopsy so Frost is going to set the connection really fast."

Maura nodded and quickly took all the necessary things out of her bag. Soon enough the two women were staring at the computer, expecting Frost's call. When he did call he told them about Pike's angriness towards them watching the autopsy. Frost ignored the warnings of Pike and set the camera so that the two women could see the body.

_"I thought I told you to not videotape this autopsy_." Dr. Pike said angrily. "_You went against my orders detective." _

"He followed mine." Maura said angrily. "And as Chief Medical Examiner, which hierarchically makes me your superior, I order you to allow our presence and input during the autopsy."

Dr. Pike angrily nodded, and soon enough the room was in complete silence.

"Did you get an ID from his prints?" Jane asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

_"Ran it through CODIS and every database that we have, but no hits."_ Korsak answered_. "Either this guy was clean before trying to abduct you..."_

"Or he is a ghost." Jane finished for him.

"A ghost?" Maura asked baffled.

_"It means that his fingerprints were taken out of the system on purpose so that he wouldn't be identified."_ Frost answered her_. "Maybe CIA?"_

"I don't think so." Jane said while motioning for Frost to focus on the arms. "No tattoos or any kind of branding from military activity. And besides, when he was talking to us he was quite nervous. Military men are trained to handle hostages. This guy wasn't prepared at all."

_"So then why bother to take his fingerprints out of the system?"_ Frost asked.

"Maybe he wasn't in the system?" Maura added. "Maybe he was paid to capture us?"

_"We can't be sure unless we check his finances, but sadly no ID means no name."_ Korsak said upset.

_"After preliminary analysis the cause of death is inconclusive."_ Dr. Pike said to the detectives. _"No entry or exit wounds, no injuries or lacerations that can be seen to the naked eye._" he added while taking the scalpel_. "Now I'm going to do the Y incision so we can see the inside of his body." _

_"Wait."_ criminalist Chang said. _"I see something under his neck, really close to the earlobe."_ she added while taking a closer look with a magnifier. _"There is something here." _

_"No there isn't." _Dr. Pike said. _"I checked every part." _

"Apparently not so well." Jane said sarcastically. "What did you find Susie?"

_"It looks like a small dart."_ she said while showing it to Korsak and Frost.

"Can you put it closer to the camera?" Maura said while moving forward. "I have seen this before."

_"You have?"_ the three detectives said surprised_. "I don't think we have heard of a case with what seems like poisonous darts." _

_"We haven't confirmed that they carry poisonous chemicals."_ Susie said, earning an _are you serious _stare from Jane.

"She is right. What you said was an assumption." Maura added.

_"An assumption based on the fact that usually darts that are stuck on people tend to have poison on them."_ Jane said exasperated.

Korsak and Frost laughed at Jane's remark but Maura kept on looking at the dart_. "_The dart seems to be from the 17th century. European design, probably used by royal army."

The three detectives looked speechless at Maura who just shrugged. "I know one or two things about medieval weaponry."

_"A little?"_ Frost asked amused_. "Jane, she' s a keeper." _he added while winking.

Maura blushed, embarrassed that the detectives were now aware of her relationship with Jane, who just smiled brightly at Frost and nodded.

"Lucky for me she wants me too." Jane added while then focusing on another thing on the body. "Korsak, take a look at the jacket. Do you see a small tear on it?"

Korsak moved to where Jane was pointing and took the magnifying glass from a frozen Dr. Pike, who just found out that Dr. Isles liked people from the other sex. He was never going to admit it, but he had an immense crush on Dr. Isles since he met her, and unable to ask her out properly, he recurred to fights and discussions that at least made her have some sort of feelings for him. Now, watching Detective Rizzoli touch Dr. Isles' hand softly, and in response earning a lovingly smile from her, Dr. Pike was angry.

_"I am the pathologist assigned to this case, hence the one responsible for doing the autopsy and checking for any kind of evidence."_ he said angrily while taking the magnifier from Korsak_. "And you, Senior Criminalist Chang, are here to assist me and take the evidence that I gather to the lab. Don't forget that." _

Jane saw Susie flinch and nod softly, embarrassed and sad about being reprehended by Dr. Pike. Korsak was also angry, but instead of saying something to the pathologist he just moved aside and stood right next to Frost. _The man is such an asshole, _Jane thought while looking at Maura and watching how angry she also was.

"Jane." Maura whispered. "Convince me to not make this plane go back to Boston."

"What?!" Jane asked surprised.

"Convince me to not go back to Boston so I can get personally rid of Dr. Pike." Maura said angrily.

"As much as I would like to see that I'm afraid that we cannot go back Maura. We have far more important things to worry about. He is not worth it." she said out-loud.

Dr. Pike turned around, angry at the whispers that he could hear from the computer screen. "_You have something to say Detective Rizzoli?" _

"If I have something to say?" she said amused. "Boy, the things I have to say..." she started to raise her voice.

"Jane." Maura said loudly. "He is not worth it."

Maura saw how Dr. Pike's angry face fell, completely broken by Maura's last words. _No way, _Maura thought while realizing why Dr. Pike was so angry. _But it can't be, _she tried to deny what her common sense was telling her. It was obvious: the body signs were there, the way he kept on staring at the computer and flinching when Jane lowered her hand, and how he grew so hostile towards Jane. _He was jealous. _

Jane looked at Maura, realizing that she was thinking about something. "A penny for your thoughts?"

"Dr. Pike is in love with me." Maura said quietly.

"He what?!" Jane said amused, but then realizing that what Maura said made complete sense. "I see, so that's why he hates me."

"I believe so too." Maura said annoyed. "Another thing to add to the list; annoying."

"I think it's charming." Jane said jokingly. You and Dr. Pike, what a cute couple you would make." Jane continued teasing Maura. "

"Stop it." Maura said while smiling. "I'm glad you find this situation amusing, but if I were you I would be scared of him tampering with the investigation because of the lead investigator."

Jane stopped laughing and looked pleadingly at Maura. "Maur, you have to stop him."

"So you see now why I'm worried. Here we are thousands of miles away and he has the scalpel and body." Maura whispered but then set her gaze towards the computer, noticing something. "Jane, there is very faint bruising under his armpit."

Jane saw this, and motioning for Frost and Korsak to take a picture and send it to her she showed it to Maura minutes later.

"Dr. Pike. Can you do the Y incision now?" Maura asked politely.

_"But I'm still not done with the preliminary autopsy. So reckless of you to skip steps."_ he started to say.

"NOW, Dr. Pike, unless you want to find yourself without a job by the end of the day. And let me remind you that moments ago you were ready to start with the internal examination " Maura said angrily.

He gulped and nodded, carefully doing the cuts. Jane looked at Maura with admiration and complete arousal. To see an angry Maura, one taking lead and control of the situation was something that always made Jane feel tingles in her body. She couldn't control her impulses, and while pretending to get close to her so she could whisper in her ear, Jane licked it and bit it. It took all of Maura's self control to not moan.

"When I see you like that, taking control and so powerful..." Jane started to whisper huskily. "The things it does to me." she finished and separated from a very bothered Maura.

Maura gulped, and knowing that her voice pitch would reveal the complete arousal she was in, she faced the screen to see the autopsy and try to calm herself down. Jane smiled, happy of the effect that she had on Maura.

_"Removing the chest plate._" Dr. Pike said clearly annoyed. _"This is not possible."_ he added worriedly.

"Korsak and Frost approached the body, Frost taking the camera with him so that they could see.

"He doesn't have a heart." Jane said. "It was the Erkling. That's why he simply collapsed and died. The Erkling took his heart."

"Although I hate to guess, based on the perfect condition of the rest of the body, the bruises under his armpit and manner in which he died, it is possible to say that this man died because his heart was removed from his body per mortem." Maura said.

"Would that have hurt?" Jane asked sympathetically.

"It must have been a huge and excruciating pain." Maura said without remorse. "Maybe he deserved it."

"Maura!" Jane said shocked.

"What? He was an evil man Jane, one that inflicted pain and was willing to kill us. Forgive me for not feeling sorry about the manner of his death."

Jane nodded. "No Maura, you are right. I cannot tell you to feel sorry for him. And I don't feel sorry for him." she added. "But I can understand pain and how awful it is to almost die with pain."

"When did you...?" Maura started to ask but Jane hushed her.

"I will tell you, I promise, but not now."

"Why not now?" Maura asked.

"Because we are landing soon." Jane said while facing the computer. "Guys, if you find anything else call me, but based on the other autopsies I think we already got the only possible thing from that body."

Korsak and Frost nodded.

_"Be careful Jane."_ Korsak said. _"And you too Dr. Isles." _

"_We want both of you back in one piece." _Frost tried to joke.

The two women smiled at the attempt.

"We will try." Jane said. "Take care guys." she finished while shutting down Maura's computer and putting it away.

"I can still tell them to turn the jet back." Maura whispered, suddenly scared.

Jane nodded. "We could do that." she looked at Maura and grabbed her hand. "But somehow we would find our way back here."

"I'm terrified." Maura confessed while squeezing Jane's hand tighter.

"I am too." Jane whispered. "But knowing that you are here with me I know we can succeed. I believe in us." she said fervently. "Do you believe in us?"

Maura nodded. "I believe in us too." she kissed Jane's hand softly.

Jane smiled while putting her seatbelt. "Then I guess it's show-time."

* * *

**p.d**

Promise next chapter will be in Ireland and remember the dart Maura said came from medieval times? Next chapter you will see how it relates to the case.


End file.
